Gibblet
by 1Kiko
Summary: When a little girl shows up at NCIS scared, injured, and looking for her daddy the man who steps up was definitely the last one Jenny was expecting. But even more than that, she wasn't expecting just how much that same little girl will change her life.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: So I know I should probably be working on Seventeen Again, but this thing would not leave me alone! It started out as something small, that is until I realized that you can't introduce a child into Gibb's life without some kind of a backstory. And this is the result. Plus, I was really in the mood for something lighthearted and cute.  
I don't anticipate this being very long, but then again, I didn't intend for this to be more than one chapter to begin with and that is just not happening, so we shall see where this ends up.  
_

_This is set shortly after Honor Code (that's where I got the idea) but before Undercovers. Let's say November 2nd._

_Disclaimer: I claim Alana and the Hewitts, but no one else._

* * *

"Daddy!"

Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs turned from his conversation with Director Jenny Shepard at the shout; a small collision just below his knees let him know that the child had reached her destination. Gibbs knelt down, allowing the little girl at his feet to burrow into his chest.

"Shh," he stroked a hand down her hair as she began to sob.

"Daddy it hurts," she whined through the tears.

Gibbs glanced up at Jenny who stared back at him her expression something between a glare and worry. "What hurts, baby girl?" Gibbs turned back to the child. Instead of answering she shifted enough for Gibbs to see her arm. There was blood running from a gash just below her shoulder. Jenny gasped at the sight; Gibbs had a few choice words he felt were more appropriate. Without wasting a moment more Gibbs picked the girl up, cradling her in his arms, indicating with his head for Jenny to follow him, and made his way to the elevator. The ride down to Autopsy was silent but for the soft sound of the girl's slowly fading sobs as she slipped into unconsciousness from a combination of exhaustion and blood loss.

Jenny trailed him as Gibbs entered Autopsy, already calling for Ducky. The elderly medical examiner glanced up, saw the bundle in Gibbs' arms and immediately grabbed his medical kit, joining Gibbs at the table he'd laid the girl upon.

"Oh my dear Alana," Ducky hissed in sympathy as he caught sight of the wound. "Jethro, what happened?"

"Don't know yet Duck," Gibbs didn't take his eyes off Alana as he spoke. Ducky simply nodded and got to work.

"Jethro?" Gibbs spun quickly having forgotten Jenny was in the room. She tipped her head to the side and Gibbs joined her by the doorway. They stood in silence for a moment, both watching Ducky tend to Alana. "She's yours?" Jenny asked, voice soft.

Gibbs shook his head, surprised to see what looked like relief in Jenny's eyes. "Don't know who her parents are," he explained, "She showed up on my doorstep two years ago in real bad shape. Never did find out what happened. She's been living with an old marine buddy of mine ever since."

Jenny's eyes softened as he spoke. "That doesn't explain why she calls you Dad," she noted softly.

Gibbs grinned at that, "She stayed with me for a while, wouldn't stop calling me Dad." Jenny nodded, refraining from saying anything more as Alana was stirring. They both stepped closer to the table as she woke up.

"Ducky?" Alana asked as her eyes blinked open and settled upon the medical examiner, "Where's Daddy?"

"Right here kiddo," Gibbs stepped forward. Alana smiled happily, standing up on the table to wrap her arms around Gibbs' neck.

She caught sight of Jenny over Gibbs' shoulder and stared. "Daddy?" she tugged on his shirt, still starring at Jenny.

"Hmm?"

"Is that Jen?" she asked, pointing. Gibbs turned to follow her finger hoping that Alana didn't mean who he knew she meant.

Sure enough she was pointing directly at Jenny. "Yeah," he told Alana, trying, unsuccessfully, to hide his surprise from Jenny.

"Will she be my mommy?" Alana whispered to Gibbs, but not quietly enough for Jenny not to hear.

Jenny tried not to let her amusement at Gibbs' discomfort show when he glanced at her. Gibbs didn't answer Alana's question, just picked her up and a said, "Say goodbye to Ducky."

"Bye Ducky!" Alana called obediently over Gibbs' shoulder as they exited Autopsy, Jenny following.

Alana stared at Jenny as they entered the elevator. She squirmed out of Gibbs' arms as the elevator doors closed; scrambling over to Jenny the moment Gibbs put her down, holding out her arms in a clear desire to be picked up.

"Lana," Gibbs began, but Jenny cut him off.

"Its fine Jethro," Jenny bent down to pick Alana up, being careful of her injured arm and taking the time to examine her thoroughly for the first time. She was only slightly surprised to find that Alana's long hair, which fell in waves down her back, was a red so dark it could be mistaken for brown. Green eyes stared up at her from a slightly tanned face, the chub of her cheeks the only fat on Alana's body. Her plain purple t-shirt and jeans were dirty, as were her blue sneakers.

Alana caught a strand of Jenny's hair, leaning back just a bit so she could see the woman's face, "My name's Alana. Daddy told me who you are. He likes you."

Jenny arched an eyebrow at Gibbs. "That's good to know," Jenny smiled down at the girl in her arms. Alana nodded, laying her head on Jenny's shoulder, twirling the strand of Jenny's hair around her tiny fingers.

Gibbs resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "Lana, how did you get in?"

"Tony bringed me," Alana's voice was muffled. Jenny rested her chin atop Alana's head, surprised at how attached to and protective of this little girl she felt.

The elevator doors opened onto the squad room and Jenny followed Gibbs to the bullpen.

"DiNozzo!" Gibbs barked as they got closer.

Tony glanced up and seeing Alana in Jenny's arms came out from behind his desk to meet them. "Boss, you found her." Gibbs nodded, giving Tony a minute to check on Alana.

"Hi Tony," Alana mumbled, turning her face towards him without removing her head from Jenny's shoulder.

"Hey Gibblet," Tony reached out, stroking a hand down her hair, "How's your arm?"

"Ducky fixted it," she showed him.

"Good job," Tony told her, turning back to Gibbs.

"Gibblet?" Gibbs lifted an eyebrow at his senior agent.

Tony shifted uncomfortably under Gibbs' gaze, "Abby made it up. Y'know, 'cause she calls you Daddy…" Jenny stifled a laugh at the glare Gibbs was giving Tony.

"Daddy, can I see Abby?" Alana asked.

"In a bit," Gibbs' glare disappeared as he looked at Alana. "We need to talk first."

"About Mark and Susan?"

"Yeah."

"They didn't waked up Daddy. They was sleeping and they didn't waked up and there was red on the bed," Alana buried her face into Jenny, sobbing. Jenny's eyes widened a little in the horror and she recognized for the first time that what she'd thought was dirt on Alana's clothes was actually dried blood.

"DiNozzo," Gibbs began, but Tony was already grabbing his things. "Take the others, you're in charge until I get there." Tony nodded, motioning to the others to follow him, his face set. McGee and Ziva hurried after him, exchanging confused glances and looking to Gibbs and Jenny for some kind of answer. They of course received none, and didn't pause in their rush to the elevator.

Gibbs stepped up to Jenny as the team hurried away, rubbing Alana's back soothingly. "C'mon baby girl," Gibbs spoke quietly, "Let's get you down to Abby so Jen and I can work."

"No," Alana tightened her grip on Jenny.

"Lana…" Gibbs really didn't want to fight.

"It's okay, Jethro," Jenny told him.

"You sure Jen?"

"Yes," Jenny adjusted Alana in her arms. "I don't have any more meetings today. She can stay in my office while I do paperwork."

Gibbs nodded, thanking her silently before rushing to his desk, grabbing badge and gun and following his team. Jenny waited until he was gone, stroking her hand along Alana's head and back. She glanced back at the stairs and decided she didn't want to attempt it. Resting her head on Alana's Jenny made her way to the back elevator.

Several minutes later Jenny was settling a now sleeping Alana onto the couch in her office. She pulled the blanket from the back of the couch, tucking it around the little girl. Thoughtfully Jenny wiped the tear tracks from Alana's cheeks before placing a kiss on the girl's head and making her way to her desk.

Jenny settled down in her chair, pulling the first file toward her; glancing at Alana every few minutes.

**NCIS**

Tony tossed Ziva the keys as they made it to the garage. "Get us there fast," Tony told her, sliding into the passenger seat. Ziva and McGee exchanged another look before McGee slipped into the back and Ziva grabbed the wheel.

The drive was, as always, fast and sickening. The moment the car screeched to a halt outside of the Hewitt's residence Tony jumped from the car. He pulled the key Gibbs had given him from his pocket, opening the front door without issue. There was little sign of any struggle until reaching the back rooms.

Lamps were broken, tables overturned, and the lock on the door to the master bedroom had been ripped from the doorframe. McGee and Ziva joined him as Tony slowly eased the door open.

The scene that greeted them inside was not a pretty one. Mark and Susan were draped along the bed, one atop the other. Blood covered almost every inch of the sheets and there was a decent amount splattered across the walls. "You two, process in here and the hallway," Tony told the other two before slipping back outside.

"What's with him?" McGee asked Ziva once Tony had left. Ziva just shrugged in response.

They got to work without any more talk. Eventually Ziva broke the silence between them, "I did not know Gibbs had a daughter."

"He doesn't," Tony had appeared in the doorway, startling both agents. "Gibbs found Lana two years ago. She was really badly beaten up, we spent weeks trying to find out what happened to her. We never could find out what had happened to her, or any relatives. Gibbs set it up so she could come live with these guys when Social Services wouldn't let him keep her. But she never stopped calling him Daddy."

McGee looked back at the victims, "And now she finds her adoptive parents murdered." Tony and Ziva nodded sadly and the three went back to work in subdued silence.

**NCIS**

After leaving the agency Gibbs made his way to his house. He hurried upstairs to the guest bedroom, grabbing an old NIS sweatshirt and a beanie from the dresser in the spare bedroom. He then made his way to the closet in the back, taking a moment to find the booster seat stored on the top shelf of the closet. He paused a moment, remembering the day he and Shannon bought it. Shaking his head against the flow of memories Gibbs focused his mind on Alana and the problem at hand.

He dumped the booster seat in the trunk of his car, tossing the sweatshirt and beanie up in the passenger seat; speeding away from his house almost as soon as he had arrived. His mind was only half on the road as he sped to the Hewitt's house; his thoughts consumed with Jenny and Alana.

He'd already decided that he wasn't going to let Alana slip away this time. If she wasn't safe with Mark then he wouldn't trust her with anyone. And he was hoping that Jenny would be willing to help.

Gibbs arrived at the crime scene all too soon for his taste. With a heavy sigh he climbed from the car, pulling his NCIS field jacket and hat from the back seat of the car. He slipped the jacket on as he made his way to the house, pulling a pair of gloves from the pocket and tugging them on before opening the door.

Ziva was in the front room when he entered. She stood the moment she saw him, "Ducky has already taken the bodies back to NCIS." Gibbs nodded, making his way further into the house. McGee was in the office, transferring all data from the Hewitt's home computer and laptops. Gibbs simply nodded to the younger man before continuing on his way.

He was unsurprised to find Tony standing in the middle of Alana's room. The senior field agent turned when Gibbs stopped in the doorway, "I wouldn't let Ziva or McGee in here." Gibbs nodded in understanding, Alana was as much Tony's little girl as she was his.

Slowly Gibbs made his way into the room. He was glad to see that little had been disturbed; just the usual mess of toys and clothes that always covered the floor of a child's room. Gibbs opened the closet, knowing that there was a bag inside somewhere. It didn't take long for Gibbs to find the black duffle bag decorated with a bedazzled skull and crossbones that Abby had given Alana the last time she'd visited. He tossed the bag to Tony, "Pack it."

"On it Boss," Tony made his way to the dresser immediately.

Gibbs took one last look around the room. The miniature boat Gibbs had built for Alana's birthday that first year was sitting in a place of honor on her nightstand. There was a small stack of movies next to it, that he was sure were from Tony. The sight of the stuffed black bear Abby had given her was tucked under the covers made Gibbs smile; she apparently still slept with it every night.

McGee and Ziva were finishing up when Gibbs made his way back out to them. He nodded to the two agents and waited in the corner for Tony, who joined them momentarily.

"All set?" Gibbs asked. At the confirming nods from his team Gibbs waved them outside. Ziva and McGee piled into the van but Tony refused to move. The other two looked between him and Gibbs in shock, hoping that there wouldn't be a showdown. Gibbs didn't give any sign of annoyance, which only served to worry McGee more. "Ziva, McGee, take the van. DiNozzo, put that in the trunk," Gibbs didn't wait around for them to follow his orders, climbing behind the wheel to the car immediately.

Tony waited a moment to see that McGee and Ziva didn't wait around before dropping Alana's bag into the trunk and joining Gibbs up front. They were almost back to the Navy Yard before Tony broke the silence, "Boss?"

"Mm?" Gibbs grunted.

"You're not going to let her go this time… right Boss?" Gibbs was silent, waiting for the rest of what Tony had to say. "Because I will do everything to keep her with us and I know Abby will too. And if you won't fight for her Boss then I will."

"DiNozzo, I have every intention of keeping Lana," Gibbs told him. He wouldn't admit it to anyone, but he'd never been prouder of Tony than in that moment.

"Good Boss," Tony nodded, he knew that he'd been rather close to insubordination in his comments, but couldn't bring himself to feel even remotely sorry.

**NCIS**

Two and a half hours of paperwork later Alana began to stir. Jenny placed her glasses on top of the file she had been reading and sat next to Alana on the couch.

Alana's eyes blinked open as soon as she felt Jenny sit down. She flipped over onto her back and smiled at Jenny.

"Hey," Jenny smiled back at the little girl, reaching over to ruffle her hair. "Did you sleep well?"

Alana nodded enthusiastically. She crawled over to Jenny, pulling herself onto the woman's lap and hugging her tightly. Jenny wrapped her arms around Alana, once again surprised at how content she felt at having the girl in her arms.

Gibbs entered the room at that moment, stopping in the doorway at the sight before him. Jenny glanced up, not surprised to see him, but surprised at the gentle smile on his face. "Jethro," she greeted.

"Daddy!" Alana jumped from Jenny's lap to fling herself at Gibbs.

"Hey baby girl," Gibbs lifted her up, spinning her around. Jenny smiled, standing and approaching the pair, marveling again at Gibbs' way with children and the effect this little girl had on him.

"Daddy, I'm hungry," Alana informed him as soon as he had her on her feet again.

"Thought you might be. Tony has food for you," Gibbs squatted down to her level.

"Tony's here?" Alana bounced up and down on her toes. Gibbs nodded and Alana shot out of the room.

"Alana!" Gibbs called, his voice going stern.

Alana was back in the office in an instant. She stood before Gibbs, arms hugged behind her back, biting her lip as she stared at her toes. "Sorry Daddy," she mumbled, eyes darting up and back down.

Gibbs sighed, "Lana, we've been over this, you don't go running off on your own."

"Okay Daddy."

"Okay," Gibbs stood, "Let's go."

Alana smiled up at Gibbs before running over and grabbing Jenny's hand, dragging the woman to the door, "C'mon!"

Gibbs smirked when Jenny didn't protest, a small smile playing on her lips as the four-year old dragged her along. Gibbs followed them without a word.

Halfway along the catwalk Alana stopped and spun around, glaring up at Gibbs. He shared a glance with Jenny before kneeling, "What?"

"You never ansid my question!" Alana continued to glare.

Gibbs smiled just a little and crooked a finger at her. Alana obligingly leaned forward, not letting go of Jenny's hand. "You have to ask her," Gibbs stage whispered.

Alana's face lit in understanding and she spun back to Jenny, tugging her down so that they were on the same level. "Will you be my mommy?" Alana asked as soon as Jenny's knees touched the ground. Jenny hesitated, her eyes going a little wide. Knowing that his presence was not needed Gibbs backed away, letting them have this conversation.

"I… um…" Jenny wasn't really sure how to answer that question.

"Pleeeeeeeeease?" Alana begged, "Daddy said you'd be a good mommy."

Jenny sighed, she really didn't want to disappoint this little girl and the idea was, actually, rather appealing. "Alright," she smiled down at Alana.

"Yay!" Alana cheered and flung herself at Jenny, enveloping the woman in a hug that would have knocked both over if Gibbs hadn't seen it coming. Struggling to keep a straight face Gibbs helped Jenny to her feet, Alana refusing to let go. Without a word he led the two down the stairs, his hand upon Jenny's lower back in case she slipped.

They made it to the bullpen without incident and Alana gave Jenny one last squeeze before squirming down and running over to Tony. Gibbs led Jenny over to his desk, letting Tony take charge of Alana. At his desk Gibbs pulled out a bag of Chinese takeout, handing a container and a pair of chopsticks to Jenny. She accepted them without comment, her eyes on the team, McGee and Ziva having joined Tony and Alana. Gibbs leaned against his desk, and Jenny settled next to him, quietly enjoying the scene before them.

Jenny started when Gibbs dipped his chopsticks into her carton, extracting a piece of chicken; she glared up at him, he only smirked back.

"She sure took to you fast," Gibbs broke the silence.

Jenny shrugged, her gaze focusing once again upon Alana relaxing with the team. Picking up another piece of chicken she did her best to sound nonchalant, "She says it was your idea."

Gibbs grinned, "Can't believe she remembered." Meeting Jenny's questioning gaze he shrugged, "She asked me if I knew anyone that would be her mom."

"And you said me?" Jenny didn't bother to keep the shock from her voice. She was flattered, just surprised that Gibbs would ever have thought of her. Gibbs just shrugged. Jenny let it go, she had other questions for him that didn't involve quite so much emotional baggage. "Why didn't she just stay with you?" He'd have made a wonderful father, especially to this little girl.

"Couldn't," Gibbs shrugged, "Work." Jenny nodded though she had a feeling that was Social Services' decision, not his.

At that moment Alana broke away from the group, headed towards them, "Mommy!"

Jenny didn't fail to catch the shocked looks from Ziva and McGee. Tony, however, didn't seem surprised in the least, in fact, he almost seemed disappointed. Jenny left her food on the desk, squatting down to Alana's level, "What is it, sweetheart?" The endearment had slipped out unintentionally, but it felt right so Jenny let it go.

"Tony said you gotted shot a longd time ago like Daddy," Alana stopped before Jenny, rocking on her toes.

Jenny nodded, "I have been."

Alana's eyes went wide, "Did it hurt?" Jenny nodded solemnly. "Did Daddy kiss it better?" Tony's guffaw at the innocent question was silenced by two identical glares.

Much to her great relief Gibbs rescued Jenny from her predicament. He dropped his food on the desk and scooped Alana into his arms. "Kissing some owies doesn't work, Lana," Gibbs explained.

"Does it work on these owies?" Alana showed him her arm.

"Of course," Gibbs placed a gentle kiss to the bandage on her arm.

"Mommy too," Alana declared. Jenny smiled, complying quickly with the little girl's wishes. Alana wriggled from Gibbs' grasp, returning to Tony. "Mommy and Daddy kissed my owie and maked it all better," she informed him proudly.

"That's great Gibblet. You think when your daddy smacks me on the head you can kiss it and make it better?" Tony asked. Alana shook her head seriously. "No? Why not?"

"Because Daddy said it's pashmint and pashmint is supposed to hurt," she was very serious. Ziva and McGee burst out laughing at the shock on Tony's face; Gibbs grinned and Jenny covered her mouth to suppress her own laughter. Alana smiled proudly up at the adults around her.

"Someone told me that there was a Gibblet up here," came a voice from the entrance to the bullpen.

"Abby!" Alana's delighted cry at the appearance of the gothic forensic scientist was superseded only by the enthusiasm of the hug she bestowed upon her. "Abby, Abby," Alana bounced away from the hug now clutching Abby's hand, "Come meet my mommy." Abby obligingly followed along behind the bouncing four year old, "Mommy, this is Abby," Alana told Jenny once the two were standing before her and Gibbs. Abby's eyes went slightly wider at the announcement, a delighted smile beginning to form.

"I know sweetheart," Jenny told Alana.

"But…" Alana looked crestfallen.

Jenny was caught off guard by the ache she felt at Alana's obvious disappointment. "But you did a very good job introducing us," Jenny was rewarded by Alana's face lighting up into a huge smile.

Abby smirked, turning to the agents behind her, "Pay up DiNozzo!" Tony grumbled, pulling a twenty dollar bill from his wallet and handing it to Abby.

"Abs," there was a clear warning in Gibb's tone.

"Tony thought it would take Lana a day to start calling the Director mommy," Abby explained with a shrug.

Tony glared at her but any response he may have had was cut off by Alana yawning. "Time to go," Gibbs declared, scooping Alana into his arms.

Alana shook her head, "Don't wanna go."

"You'll see everyone tomorrow," Gibbs told her. Alana nodded, wiggling out of Gibbs' grasp to hug Abby goodbye. Gibbs fixed each member of his team with a stare, "Go home, be back here at 0700." The team and Abby nodded, each going to their respective desks to grab their things; Abby excusing herself from Alana to go down to her lab. Alana hugged first Tony then McGee before scrambling over to Ziva. Gibbs watched the girls with one eye as he grabbed his gun, badge, and car keys. Ziva hesitated when Alana stopped before her, arms open to the Mossad officer. Unsure Ziva glanced at Jenny who gave her a miniscule nod of approval. Still not really comfortable Ziva knelt down to accept the hug Alana wanted to give her.

Goodbyes finished Alana made her way back to Gibbs' desk, Gibbs coming around to meet her, "You ready?"

Alana nodded, taking Jenny's hand, "C'mon Mommy."

Jenny froze, "Um… Alana, I'm not coming with you.'

"Why not?" Alana was looking disappointed now.

"I still have work to do," Jenny hoped to avoid tears. She was suddenly glad that the team had decided not to hang around after they'd been dismissed.

"But Daddy said it was okay to go home."

"Gibbs doesn't—"

"Jen," Gibbs cut off whatever she was going to say. "Just go get what you need, bring home whatever you haven't finished." Jenny straightened up, anger flaring in her eyes, but Gibbs headed her off, "Lana, go over to the windows, make sure everyone leaves, okay?" Alana nodded and hurried off.

"Jethro, while I know you may not be fond of taking orders from me, I'd remind you that I am your boss and you will not order me around," Jenny informed him coldly.

"That has nothing to do with it," Gibbs bit back.

"No?" Jenny queried, eyebrow arching.

"No," Gibbs growled. Then he sighed, scrubbing a hand across his face. "She needs this, Jen," he indicated Alana with a jerk of his head. "She never had a mom, couldn't find one. And she's been waiting two years to meet you."

Jenny glanced at the tiny girl with her face pressed against the window and felt all the fight leave her. "Alright," she sighed. Gibbs just nodded, moving to join Alana by the window as Jenny climbed the stairs to her office.

When Jenny came back down the stairs she was surprised to find that Gibbs and Alana were still by the window, and was even more surprised to see that Alana was now wearing an old NIS sweatshirt.

"Where did you get a jacket?" she asked Alana as she descended the stairs.

"Daddy gived it to me," Alana reached for Jenny's hand the moment Jenny was on flat ground. Jenny looked up at Gibbs questioningly but he just shrugged at her. Jenny resigned herself to not knowing more than that and allowed Alana to lead her to the elevator.

* * *

_Interesting enough to continue?_


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: I was somewhat overwhelmed by the response I got for the last chapter, though I don't think I've ever felt quite so accomplished either. Also, I realized that I wrote the wrong date in the last chapter, I wrote 2nd, but I meant to say 7th (they sound close in my head).  
Anyways this chapter is kind of just fun, fluffy filler, but it also gives a little background on the team's relationship with Alana._

_Disclaimer: I get Alana, none of the others._

* * *

Alana shivered at the cold air once they reached the garage. Jenny picked her up, Gibbs taking the briefcase Jenny had been carrying. They paused next to the car; Gibbs dumped her briefcase in the trunk and pulled out the booster seat. Jenny raised her eyebrow at him and he just shrugged once more before situating the contraption into the backseat. Jenny put Alana inside and buckled her in before making her way to the passenger side seat.

"Daddy, can we work on the boat when we get home?" Alana asked as soon as the car started.

"Sure kiddo."

"Can Mommy help?"

Gibbs glanced sideways at Jenny, smirking, "If Mommy wants to."

Jenny narrowed her eyes at him in mock annoyance before turning to look at Alana, "We'll see."

Alana seemed okay with that answer as she turned back to Gibbs, "Daddy, Mark said when you finish the boat we can go fishing. What's fishing Daddy?"

"Fishing is when you go catch fish," Gibbs shared a look with Jenny.

"Why?"

"To eat'm," both adults were now smiling, predicting what came next.

"Ewww!" Alana made a face.

"She loves fish," Gibbs whispered to Jenny.

**NCIS**

Alana had fallen silent by the time the car pulled into Gibbs' driveway. She unbuckled and scrambled out of the car the moment it was completely stopped. Bouncing up and down she joined Gibbs, following him as he opened the door for Jenny. Alana grabbed her hand and tugged Jenny to the house, opening the, as always, unlocked door and letting them in.

The moment they were inside Alana raced upstairs. Jenny watched her go, waiting by the door for Gibbs. He entered moments later, handing over her briefcase before closing and locking the door. Gibbs smirked at the surprise on Jenny's face, simply nodding towards the noise Alana was making upstairs. That made Jenny laugh at herself; of course he would disregard his own safety, but never a child's.

Alana was back downstairs shortly and dragging Gibbs to the basement. Gibbs picked up the pace a little, just enough to overtake the little girl, sweeping her into his arms and racing down to the basement, Alana squealing in delight. Jenny followed them at a more sedate pace, heels clicking on the hardwood floor. She paused at the doorway to the basement to take in the scene before her.

Alana had climbed into the boat and was scrambling back and forth across the beams, Gibbs on the outside pretending to be a monster that wanted to eat her. Alana squealed whenever Gibbs got near her, hurrying farther along the boat. When Jenny made it to the floor of the basement Alana abandoned the boat to hide behind her.

"Mommy! Save me!" Alana cried, clutching to Jenny's skirt.

Gibbs hesitated a moment before advancing on Jenny. "Mommy can't save you," he told Alana.

"Jethro," Jenny warned, she was unsure of his intent but the mischievous glint in his eye was definitely dangerous. "Jethro," she tried again when he didn't stop. But Gibbs was not listening. He grabbed Jenny's briefcase with one hand, throwing it onto the couch, before tickling her furiously. "Jethro!" she shrieked, twisting away from him.

Alana squealed, running back under the boat, "Get her Daddy!"

Jenny was breathless with laughter, trying desperately to get away from him. She took an awkward step away from him, the heel slipping from beneath her causing her leg to twist as she attempted to place weight on the unprepared limb.

Gibbs caught her when she fell. Jenny clutched his arm, trying to right herself. They stayed still once she managed to pull herself to her feet, staring at each other, breathing hard. Slowly Jenny's breathing began to even out and she reached down to remove her heels leaning heavily upon Gibbs. Once the heels were off Gibbs wrapped an arm around her waist, helping her to limp over to the couch.

Jenny sank down upon the sawdust covered cushions, Alana scrambling up beside her. "Is Mommy okay?" Alana asked, tucking herself into Jenny's side.

Gibbs took a moment to examine Jenny's ankle, "Yeah, Mommy's gonna be fine, she just twisted her ankle." Alana nodded, hugging Jenny before jumping off the couch and returning to the boat. "No heels for a while, Jen," Gibbs told her, "Probably a good thing."

"And why is that, Jethro?" Jenny's voice had a hint of coldness to it.

"Alana, leave those alone," Gibbs called without breaking eye contact with Jenny. Alana dropped the heel she had been examining as though it had just caught fire, racing back under the boat. "That's why," Gibbs tipped his head after the girl.

Jenny couldn't help but smile at that. "Daddy can we work on the boat now?" Alana called.

"Sure," Gibbs didn't move immediately, eyes searching Jenny's.

"Daddy!" Alana whined. She jumped from the boat, careening into Gibbs' legs as he began to straighten himself. He barely caught himself before he fell on top of Jenny. Her head shot up just as his was coming down and their lips brushed. They both froze, staring at each other, neither sure what to do. "Daddy!" Alana whined, scampering back to the boat.

"You'd better get moving," Jenny nudged him, "before she tries that again." Gibbs nodded slowly, pushing himself upright; turning to the boat and impatient little girl hanging inside of it.

Jenny couldn't bring herself to work on any paperwork after that and so watched Gibbs adjust Alana's small hands around the sander and guide it across the boat. She touched a hand to her lips, head still reeling from his contact.

"Daddy," Alana broke the silence.

"Hmm?"

"I'm glad Tony and Kate didn't burnted your boat," Alana told him.

"Hmph," Gibbs smiled. Jenny's eyes went a little wide, a smile spreading across her face; she couldn't count the number of times she'd threatened the same thing.

The sound of the doorbell startled Jenny, but not the other two. "Tony!" the little girl jumped down from Gibbs' arms and raced for the stairs.

"Lana, you do not open that door," Gibbs told her. Alana nodded before disappearing into the hall. Gibbs helped Jenny to her feet, taking up her weight, relieving her injured ankle of its burden. They made their way slowly to the door.

"Where are they?" Tony's voice could be heard as they exited the basement.

"They're probably working on the boat," Abby told him.

At the sight of Alana crouched by the door, a finger to her lips it was almost more than they could do to keep silent.

"Think the Director's there?" Tony asked.

"Tony!" Abby cried.

"I just want to make sure she's gonna be a good mom for Lana." They could hear Tony's shrug.

"Anthony, I assure you that the Director will be just as good a mother as Jethro is a father," Ducky's voice joined the others for the first time.

"And if not, the fact that she is the Director of NCIS won't make a difference," Abby promised.

"Good to know," Gibbs spoke loudly as he opened the door. None of the three looked worried or even the slightest bit apologetic about having been caught.

"Tony! Abby! Ducky!" Alana bounced up and down.

"Hey Gibblet!" Abby smiled, "Can we come in? This stuff is heavy." Abby and Tony were each holding a small stack of gifts while Ducky held what appeared to be a cake box and several balloons. Gibbs stepped aside, allowing entrance. He took the cake from Ducky, disappearing into the kitchen as Ducky and Abby made their way to the living room.

Tony stepped inside only after the others had gone into the next room. Jenny shut the door and the two stared at each other a moment. Finally Tony broke the silence, "Director, if anything happens to Lana Gibbs won't be the only one you have to worry about."

Jenny didn't answer immediately. Finally she nodded a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth, "I'm glad to hear that, Tony."

Tony gave her a small smile, the threat forgotten in his assurance of Jenny's devotion to Alana. They made their way to the living room, Tony noticing Jenny's limp immediately. He shifted the packages to one arm, wrapping the other around Jenny's waist, supporting her. Jenny shot him a questioning look to which he shrugged one shoulder, "Lana'd never forgive me if I let something happen to Mom."

Alana had followed Abby and Ducky into the living room. She and Abby were already situated on the floor in the middle of the room, a pile of presents next to them when Jenny and Tony got there. Abby looked up when the two entered, taking in the way Tony was supporting Jenny and her slight limp. "Director, are you hurt?" Abby worried. Ducky looked up, sitting back in the chair where he had been watching Abby and Alana play, cautious eyes following Jenny.

"I'm fine, Abby," Jenny sank down onto the couch. Tony placed his burden of gifts with the other ones.

"Twisted her ankle," Gibbs explained as he came into the room, handing Jenny an ice pack.

"Gibbs can we start?" Abby asked. At Gibbs' nod Abby grabbed a package, handing it to Alana, "Happy Birthday Gibblet."

Alana ripped the paper from the package as Gibbs took a seat next to Jenny. The paper in shreds, the gift revealed itself as a small stack of Disney DVDs, mercifully free of any princess movies. Tony handed Alana another gift before she could fully register what the first one was, "You're gonna need this."

The second package turned out to be a Superman DVD player. Alana's eyes went wide in excitement. "Daddy, Mommy, look!" Alana bounced over to the couch.

Gibbs glanced at the contraption and back at Tony, "And she needs this, why, DiNozzo?"

"For movies, Boss," Tony was staring at Gibbs in something close to surprise.

"Any why would she want to watch movies?" Gibbs lifted an eyebrow.

Jenny, who was bent over examining the DVD player with Alana, jumped in before Tony could, "Oh Jethro, let it go. It's only Disney. Every kid watches Disney movies." Gibbs just stared at her, expression blank. "Jethro," she sighed, not looking at him once and continuing to read trough the instructions on the package, "I know for a fact that your favorite Disney movie as a child was _Peter Pan_."

Gibbs grumbled, he really couldn't argue with that, he just hadn't intended on informing his team of the fact that he'd loved _Peter Pan_.

Tony deftly flicked through the DVDs. "Well, you're in luck Boss," he held up a copy of _Peter Pan_. Ducky let out a low chuckle, Abby giggled, and Gibbs even cracked a smile.

"C'mon Gibblet," Abby called, "Let's get back to work." Alana was more than happy to oblige she handed the DVD player to Jenny before running back to Abby. Soon the girls were surrounded by discarded wrapping paper and Tony had been talked into wearing a gift bow on his head.

Along with the movies and DVD player Alana received several books (mostly from Ducky), three outfits, a package of hair ties, and a stuffed dinosaur with his very own studded dog collar (all from Abby), a Superman winter coat and a Spiderman snowboard, with matching boots (from Tony). Ducky also made sure that Alana was equipped with snow pants and regular boots, as well as a navy blue snowboarding helmet.

Alana was ecstatic with the snowboard. She was now clad in the Superman jacket and her helmet, standing in the middle of the room, pretending to snowboard. Abby and Tony were speaking in quiet voices while Ducky looked after Alana. Jenny and Gibbs had relaxed into the couch, letting Abby take charge of the gift opening.

Abby and Tony broke off their conversation suddenly. "Lana," Tony called. Alana looked up at him. Her concentration broken Alana lost her balance and tumbled into Ducky.

"Oof," the air escaped from Ducky's lungs in one giant rush. "Are you alright, my dear?" Ducky checked Alana the moment he recovered his breath. At the child's nod Ducky righted her before removing the helmet from her head. "You'd best see what Anthony wants." Alana nodded and stomped her way through the wrapping paper to Tony.

She stopped before him, rocking on her toes. "Abby and I wanted to give you this," Tony pulled an old NCIS hat with two bullet holes from behind his back. He handed it to Alana, who took it with wide eyes. "And I thought you might want these back," he held up a pair of dog tags. Upon seeing them Alana nodded, leaning forward slightly so Tony could slip the chain over her head.

"So that's where those went," Gibbs muttered to Jenny. The redhead grinned back at him.

Alana knees buckled under her and she slumped ungracefully to the ground still holding the hat almost reverently before her. Gibbs tensed, suddenly remembering what that hat was from. "Kate's hat," Alana whispered.

He'd forgotten that day at the shooting range with his agents until Alana'd mentioned Tony and Kate burning his boat earlier. While the hat had belonged to Tony, Kate had been the one to show it to Alana and tell her the story behind the bullet holes. Alana had associated the hat with Kate ever since. He was sure that Tony knew the significance that hat held for Alana, and while he approved of the decision to give it to her, he wasn't sure if he agreed with the timing.

"Yeah," Tony's voice was soft with memories as he spoke. "She told me she was gonna give it to you for your fifth birthday."

"You're gonna need it," Abby added, "You can't be an NCIS agent without an NCIS hat."

"Really?" Alana's eyes were still a little shinny with unshed tears but the sadness was already fading. Crisis adverted thanks to Abby; Gibbs breathed a sigh of relief, exchanging a glance with Ducky.

"Really," Abby told her, plucking the hat from her hands and placing it on her head.

"But Abby, you don't have a hat."

"That," Abby paused, sitting up a little straighter, "is because I am a scientist."

"Why can't scientists wear hats?"

Ducky chuckled, "I believe it's time for cake."

"Cake!" Alana cheered. Abby nodded enthusiastically, her grin just as wide as the one on Tony's face.

Gibbs cleared his throat. Alana looked up at him, her excited and happy expression falling at the look on his face. "It's late," Gibbs told her gently.

"But Daddy I not sleepy."

"Lana…"

"Aw, c'mon Gibbs," Abby piped up. "We haven't seen her in months." Tony and Abby wore identical expressions of hopeful pleading. Even Ducky looked a little put out at having to say goodbye so soon.

"Alright," Gibbs caved. The three kids cheered. "It stays in the kitchen," Gibbs glared after them as they raced to the kitchen, Alana winning. Ducky tipped his head to Gibbs in thanks before following at a slightly slower pace, an amused grin on his face.

"Pushover," Jenny whispered to Gibbs. He half-smiled back at her before climbing to his feet and offering Jenny his hand. He helped Jenny to her feet, wrapping his arm around her and taking up her weight once again. They made their way into the kitchen and Gibbs deposited Jenny in the seat across from Alana's. Tony and Abby stood just behind the birthday girl. Ducky was busying himself at the counter, lighting the candles on the cake.

As soon as the last candle was lit Ducky placed the cake before the bouncing five year old. It was a small circular cake with white icing and "Happy Birthday Gibblet" written in purple. "And now," Ducky paused, "we sing."

Alana nodded happily and joined the others in a hearty rendition of "Happy Birthday" complete with cha-cha-chas at each pause. The song finished with quite a bit of cheering as Alana blew out the candles.

"Did you make a wish?" Abby asked. Alana nodded furiously, mouth open to tell Abby her wish. "Don't tell me! If you tell anyone your wish it won't come true."

Alana's eyes went wide, "Never ever?" Ducky hid his smile, pulling the candles from the cake and placing them on a small plate while the child was distracted.

Abby solemnly shook her head, "Never ever."

Alana looked up at Gibbs, "Like Daddy's rule!"

Jenny raised an eyebrow at Gibbs, "You taught her your rules?"

Gibbs ignored her, "You remember what I said about that rule, right?"

"Only grown ups can keep secrits unless Daddy says it's okay. Is it okay Daddy?" Gibbs pretended to think a moment before nodding. Alana clapped her hands, "Can we have cake now?" At Gibbs' nod Ducky cut into the cake, handing the first piece to Alana. The second and third pieces went to Abby and Tony. A glance at Gibbs confirmed that the man was indeed having a piece and the fourth went to him.

Once Gibbs had his piece Ducky looked to Jenny. "Just a small piece, Ducky," she'd never been a huge fan of cake. Ducky handed her the piece before cutting one of his own and settling down to enjoy it.

Within minutes the three kids had finished, though Alana's cake had ended up as much on her face as in her mouth, and had hurried off to play. The adults took their time enjoying the cake, exchanging small talk; covering work, Ducky's mother, Gibbs' boat, and even some politics. Jenny was actually surprised at just how much Gibbs knew about politics, but was extremely glad that the conversation skirted around Alana and their current situation. Gibbs cleared the plates when they were finished, simply dumping everything into the sink for the next day before making his way to the living room to check on the proceedings in there.

"May I see your ankle, Jennifer?" Ducky inquired.

Jenny shrugged one shoulder, "Sure. Jethro took a look at it earlier." She lifted the injured ankle to his waiting hands. Ducky guided her foot to his knees, prodding her ankle carefully, examining it with gentle hands. "Ducky, Alana…" she trailed off, not sure how to phrase her question.

"We know nothing of her past. As far as I know, she remembers nothing prior to her appearance on Jethro's doorstep. And we were unable to find a familial match to her DNA. Personally, I would prefer it to stay that way," Ducky looked up only when he finished speaking, slowly lowering Jenny's leg to the ground. "It's only a mild sprain, though I would recommend not wearing heels for a while."

Jenny smile, "Jethro said the same thing, though I think he was more worried about Alana trying to wear them than my ankle."

Ducky chuckled, "That may very well be." He stood, offering Jenny his arm, "Shall we see how they are doing?" Jenny nodded, taking his arm.

They stopped just outside the living room, taking in the scene. Gibbs was crouched behind the couch, Abby next to the door leading into the hallway; neither of them noticing Jenny and Ducky watching as they were facing the other direction. Both held bananas as they would guns and threw constant, furtive glances into the hallway. Alana came racing through the doorway moments later screaming and laughing. Tony raced after her, another banana clutched in his right hand.

Gibbs stood from his position behind the couch as Tony came into sight. He leveled his banana at Tony and, "Bang!" Tony froze, his eyes wide before he crumpled to the ground.

"Yay! Daddy you got him!" Alana cheered, running to Gibbs.

Tony pulled himself to his feet, "Geez Dad, couldn't you have waited until I was somewhere softer?"

Gibbs shrugged, accepting Alana's congratulatory hug, "Not my fault you don't know how to fall."

Tony grumbled under his breath, glancing at Abby in hopes of some sympathy. The look she was giving him made it clear that he wouldn't be getting any. Throwing up his hands in exaggerated dejection Tony slumped onto the couch.

"What are you doing?" Jenny asked.

"Playing a modified version of 'Cops and Robbers' Director," Tony rolled his neck slowly.

"Do you want to play Mommy?" Alana raced over to her.

"Mommy doesn't chase bad guys," Gibbs stood, but didn't move from his place behind the couch. Jenny glared at him, she'd hear the unspoken "anymore."

Alana froze, eyes going huge as she stared up at Jenny, "Why not?"

"I'm the boss," Jenny explained.

"The Director," Ducky added.

"But Mr. M'rrow is the Dirictor," Alana glanced back at Gibbs.

"He was," Jenny knelt down to Alana's level, "but he got another job and so now I'm the Director."

Alana turned back to Gibbs, "Daddy does that mean Mommy tells you what to do?"

"She tries." Jenny glared at him again, Abby laughed.

"What do Dirictors do?" Alana asked Jenny.

"Mostly paperwork and meetings," Jenny shrugged.

"But that's boring!"

Abby laughed again. "Maybe Mommy can monitor the mission like they do in MTAC," she suggested. Alana nodded furiously, taking Jenny's hand and beginning to drag her to the couch.

Ducky chuckled at her enthusiasm, "Be gentle on your mother Alana. Don't forget, she's hurt."

Alana released Jenny's hand immediately, "Sorry Mommy."

"It's okay sweetheart," Jenny ruffled Alana's hair before making her way to the couch and falling gratefully onto the cushions.

Alana turned back to Ducky, "What are you going to do?"

"I am going to go home," Ducky told her gently. "I must return to Mother." Alana looked crestfallen but nodded in understanding rushing into Ducky's open arms. Abby was next to crush the elderly medical examiner in a hug. He shook hands with Tony and Gibbs and kissed Jenny on the cheek in farewell. Grabbing his coat and hat Ducky slipped out the door, Alana's declaration of "Daddy is the bad guy this time," following him out.

**NCIS**

An hour later found Gibbs seated on the couch one arm around Jenny, the other around Abby, who had fallen asleep with her head on his shoulder. Tony plopped down onto the couch next to the dozing Goth; Alana curled up in his arms, also sound asleep.

Gibbs nudged Abby gently, "Wake up Abs."

"Hmm?" Abby blinked her eyes open, still groggy.

Gibbs shifted Abby so she was sitting on her own before standing and accepting Alana from Tony. "There are sleeping bags and pads in the hall closet," he informed his senior agent, his tone letting them know that there would be no arguing. Tony nodded offering Abby a hand up, which she accepted, before leading the way to the hall closet.

Gibbs offered Jenny a hand, wrapping his arm around her waist and helping her up the stairs. He led her to what Jenny remembered as being the spare bedroom. She momentarily froze in shock when he opened the door to reveal that it had been converted into a child's bedroom. Smirking Gibbs flicked on the lights so Jenny could get the full effect.

The walls were a light purplish-blue. Spiderman, Superman and Wonder Woman had been painted on one wall, a female vampire and Dr. Frankenstein occupied another, and above Alana's bed NCIS: Naval Criminal Investigative Service was painted in bold letters. The bed itself had a blue comforter with a giant Superman S and matching sheets. The dresser had been painted the same navy blue NCIS used, as had the nightstand, bookshelf, and small writing desk in the corner.

"Kate did the paintings," Gibbs whispered to Jenny, slowly leading her into the room. He laid Alana down on the bed, helping Jenny to sit down.

"Any reason for these particular choices?" Jenny glanced around again as he moved to the dresser.

"Ask her in the morning," Gibbs shrugged, handing over a pair of green pajamas. Jenny accepted them and turned to Alana, slightly surprised but also honored that he trusted her to be capable of caring for the child. Gibbs watched them a moment before slipping back downstairs.

Tony met Gibbs on the first floor landing holding Alana's bag in one hand and her stuffed bear in the other. He accepted both with a nod of thanks and went back upstairs. Jenny was just finishing getting Alana into her pajamas when Gibbs returned. He helped Jenny to slip the little girl under the covers, tucking the bear in with her, kissing her forehead. The bag went next to the dresser and the nightlight was plugged in next to the door. Jenny kissed Alana's forehead as well before allowing Gibbs to lead her to the master bedroom.

Wordlessly he handed Jenny a pair of sweats and one of his numerous NCIS sweatshirts, watching her disappear into the bathroom. When she emerged ten minutes later Gibbs was clad only a pair of sweats. "You take the bed, I'll sleep downstairs with the other two," Gibbs told her.

Jenny was too tired to argue, but when Gibbs turned to leave she stopped him, "Jethro, stay." He stared at her. "I'm exhausted, so are you, and Alana needs to be able to find us if she wakes up," she could see him caving easily to her logic. "Besides, I really don't think you want to sleep in the same room as DiNozzo." He cracked a smile and stepped back towards her. Glad that he had agreed Jenny climbed under the covers, turning away from him. She felt him climb in behind her and settle down. Once she was sure she could control herself Jenny rolled back over and smiled at him before closing her eyes and allowing sleep to claim her.

Gibbs waited a bit before brushing the hair off her forehead and placing a soft kiss there. He settled back down beside her, close but still not touching, and waited for sleep.

* * *

_A/N: The episode with Tony and Kate threatening Gibbs' boat is definitely one of my favorite Kate inclusive episodes, I hope that my explanation of Alana's association of the hat makes sense. When Ziva is wearing it that first time she goes out in the field I immediately went, "hey that's Kate's hat... I mean Abby's." Also, I love superheroes and figured that it was appropriate because she's living with a cop/ex-marine._

_Also, if there is anyone that you would like to have show up in this story let me know. I already have plans for a couple, but it's always fun to meet new people._

_Next chapter will get back to the case a little, but it's going to be interrupted by Undercovers (thus the date fixing)._


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: I'm sorry that this chapter took so long, it was kind of hard to write and I'm still not really happy with parts of it._

_Disclaimer: I only get Alana._

* * *

Sure enough Jenny and Gibbs were woken in the middle of the night by the sound of muffled sobbing. Gibbs slipped out of the room without a moment's hesitation. Jenny rolled over, rubbing her hands into her eyes, trying to push away the clinging exhaustion. With a sigh she heaved herself out of bed, following the noise into Alana's room.

Gibbs sat on the bed Alana curled up on his lap. "Shh," he rocked her back and forth, rubbing her back in slow, soothing circles. Jenny sat next to Gibbs, one hand found its way to his back, the other petting Alana's head. Gibbs glanced up at Jenny, still murmuring to Alana, and when their eyes met Jenny found herself struggling against a comforting familiarity. She broke their gaze, looking to Alana as the girl quieted.

"Daddy, I don't want to go," her voice was muffled and still very clearly full of tears, "I want to stay here with you and Mommy."

"Shh. It's okay, baby girl, you're not going anywhere," Gibbs had stopped rocking.

"Really?"

"Really honey," Jenny leaned over kissing the top of Alana's head.

They sat in silence for some time. When Alana's eyes began to droop closed Gibbs shifted, "Back to bed."

Alana shook her head, "Wanna stay with you."

Gibbs glanced at Jenny, who nodded, "Okay." He gathered Alan into a better position for carrying and they made their way back to the master bedroom. He laid Alana down on the bed and she snuggled under the covers, Jenny slipping in next to her.

Just as Gibbs was about to join them Alana remembered, "Daddy I forgot Teddy."

Gibbs smiled, leaning in to kiss Alana's forehead, "Okay, I'll be right back."

Gibbs left and Alana snuggled into Jenny, "Mommy?"

"Hmm?" Jenny wrapped one arm around the girl, the other running through her hair.

Alana reached up, catching a strand of Jenny's hair and wrapping it around her finger, "Will you stay?"

Jenny had a feeling Alana wasn't just talking about tonight. She placed a kiss to the girl's forehead, "Always." Alana smiled, tucking her head under Jenny's chin.

By the time Gibbs returned moments later Alana had fallen back asleep. He smiled, tucking the bear under the sleeping girl's arm and climbing under the covers. He lay down just shy of touching either of the other two. Jenny surprised him by scooting closer and resting her head on his shoulder. Gibbs didn't hesitate to wrap his arm around her, holding her securely to him. He ran his hand along Alana's small body, now sandwiched between them, before meeting Jenny's gaze. She gave him a faint smile before snuggling closer, her arm tightening around Alana. Gibbs lay back, slowly drifting off to sleep, a smile playing on his lips.

**NCIS**

Abby grumbled in protest when light streaming into the living room dragged her from the comfortable blanket of sleep. She flopped over onto her back, glaring at the open window a moment. The sound of a loud snore startled her and she shot a glare at Tony, who slept on in happy oblivion. Finally realizing the need to relieve herself she shoved away the sleeping bag and made her way upstairs, shooting another glare at Tony's sleeping form.

On her way back to the living room Abby noticed Gibbs' door ajar. She peeked inside and saw that Gibbs and Jenny were sleeping in the same bed, arms around each other and Alana between them. She bit back a squeal of delight and raced back downstairs.

Camera in hand Abby shot back upstairs. She snapped several pictures of the precious scene and was gone again before anyone could stir.

**NCIS**

The chirping of Gibbs' alarm clock woke both adults minutes later. Grumbling, Gibbs rolled over to smack the offending thing. Nothing he did silenced the clock, making Jenny giggle. He rolled back over, glaring daggers at her.

"You can work your cell phone just fine, but the alarm clock gives you trouble," her grin widened as he continued to glare. She reached out a hand for the clock which he grudgingly handed her. After looking it over a moment Jenny found the correct button and silenced the beeping. She handed it back to Gibbs, smirking. He stared at the innocently blinking numbers on the clock's face before chucking it at the far wall, effectively creating smithereens.

Jenny just stared at the broken pieces on the floor as Gibbs got out of bed. Slowly she shook her head, but couldn't stop an amused smile from stretching across her face, "Leroy Jethro Gibbs, you are a strange man."

Gibbs grabbed some clothes and stalked towards the bathroom, "Says the woman who won't call a boat 'she'."

Jenny laughed, her attention shifting to Alana. She was somewhat surprised to find that during the night the girl had curled tighter into her, one hand fisted among her curls. The black bear was still trapped between their two bodies, though Alana now had the thumb of her free hand shoved into her mouth.

Slowly Jenny stroked a hand through the little girl's hair. Alana shifted, tugging on the hand tangled in Jenny's hair, causing the woman to wince. Jenny reached up and untangled Alana's hand from her hair, placing a kiss to the fingers before letting the hand drop.

Sitting up Jenny resumed running her hands through Alana's hair. This little one obviously meant a lot to Gibbs and his team. But Alana didn't know McGee, so she must have shown up sometime within that short period of time between Kate joining the team and McGee being assigned to their investigation for that first time.

And then there was the mystery of _how_ she'd gotten to Gibbs' doorstep in the first place; though it was the fact that no one had claimed her that shocked Jenny most. Jenny would have taken her in a heartbeat, in fact, she would. Right then and there Jenny decided that she would indeed be Alana's mom. Now she just had to talk to Gibbs.

As though he could read her mind Gibbs cleared his throat. The way that Jenny was watching Alana had tugged at his heart and he wasn't capable of breaking that moment. But catching a glimpse of his shattered alarm clock from the corner of his eye reminded him that they needed to get moving.

When Jenny's eyes met his Gibbs realized just how much he wanted this to be permanent. "Need to wake her," he nodded to Alana. Jenny nodded but didn't move. They stared at each other a long moment before Gibbs abruptly walked out of the room.

Jenny looked down at Alana, "I really hope you're more of a morning person than he is."

**NCIS**

As it turned out Alana wasn't much of a morning person. She blinked up at Jenny when she woke her and simply climbed into her lap and fell back asleep. Jenny sighed, this really shouldn't be much of a surprise, and at least she wasn't grumpy. Jenny glanced around for the clock before remembering that Gibbs had broken it. With another sigh, this time at Gibbs' complete lack of patience when it came to technology, Jenny bundled Alana up and climbed out of bed.

Deciding to forego getting changed just yet Jenny limped slowly out of the room and down the stairs. Upon entering the kitchen the first thing she noticed was Tony slaving over a bowl on the counter and Abby rummaging through the cabinets.

Gibbs noticed her before she noticed him and felt immediately guilty at the sight of her limp. He slipped up next to her, one arm wrapping around her waist, taking up her weight. "Forgot," he whispered into her ear. Jenny leaned into him gratefully, knowing that that was his way of apologizing.

"What are they doing?" she nodded to Abby and Tony, shifting Alana's weight to her other hip.

"Making breakfast." Gibbs took Alana from Jenny, whispering in the girl's ear, "Wake up, Lana, Tony's trying to make pancakes."

"No fire," Alana mumbled, burrowing her head into his chest. Gibbs watched her, an amused smile on his face, she was more tired than he'd realized. He could feel Jenny's questioning gaze burning into him, "Last time DiNozzo made pancakes the kitchen caught fire."

"Which is why this time, I'm making them," Abby straightened up from the refrigerator, a bag of chocolate chips clasped triumphantly in her hand. Jenny raised an eyebrow at Gibbs who just shrugged, it was too early to argue.

**NCIS**

A half hour later found all five of them seated around the kitchen table enjoying warm chocolate chip pancakes, bacon, eggs, and coffee for Gibbs and Jenny, orange juice for Tony, Abby, and Alana. It had taken some work on both Jenny and Gibbs' part, but Alana was now wide awake and ravenous. The meal was a great success and was consumed among the teasing conversation shared by those who had known each other for a long time.

Suddenly Alana spoke up, "Daddy can we go see Kate today?"

Silence descended upon the table, the adults all glancing uncomfortably at each other. Finally Tony broke the silence, "She woulda liked that Boss. Y'know… because she didn't get to see Lana on her birthday."

Gibbs eyed Tony a moment, "Alright."

"Mommy too?"

Jenny glanced at Gibbs before answering, "We can be a little late for work."

Gibbs nodded, glancing at the clock, "DiNozzo."

Tony glanced at the clock as well, "We're going, Boss." Tony glanced at Abby, hwo nodded and the two cleared away their things.

Abby hugged Alana quickly, moving to hug Gibbs so that Tony could have a chance to say bye to the little girl. "See you later, Papa Bear," Abby smiled to Gibbs, backing away. Tony nodded to Gibbs, stepping towards the door. Both paused awkwardly for a moment then Abby raced over to Jenny, wrapping her in a tight hug before jumping away and following Tony out of the house.

Alana finished her pancakes a minute later and hopped down from her seat. She dumped her dished into the sink and bounced back to the table.

"Go get dressed," Gibbs told the girl. Alana nodded and shot upstairs. Jenny gave Gibbs a look at which he just shrugged and went back to his meal.

When they finished Gibbs cleared the plates and offered Jenny a hand. She took it and Gibbs helped her up the stairs to Alana's room.

Alana was wearing a pair of purple colored jeans and one of the new black shirts Abby had given her with a sequined skull. The NCIS hat she'd been given last night was firmly jammed onto her head, and Gibbs' dog tags dangled from her neck. And she was trying to put her shoes on the wrong feet when Jenny and Gibbs entered.

Jenny laughed, sinking onto the bed, "Come here, Lana." Alana obeyed immediately, hopping onto the bed and handing Jenny her shoes, sticking out her foot. Gibbs watched them for a moment before slipping away in search of the first aid kit.

Alana waited until Jenny was tying the laces of her shoe before asking, "Mommy, can I have another brother?"

Jenny froze momentarily, suddenly wishing Gibbs was in the room. That definitely was not a question she had an answer for so Jenny opted for a distraction technique, "Who's your first brother?"

Alana looked at her as though she'd grown another head, "Tony."

"And DiNutso isn't enough for you?" Gibbs asked, coming back into the room, first aid kit in hand.

Alana shook her head as Gibbs sat down next to her, "I want a little brother."

"Need to see your arm," Gibbs told her. Alana gave it to him and he pulled away the bandage, checking the stitches quickly before covering her arm once again. "A little brother is a big responsibility, Lana. You have to be nice and take care of him and share your toys."

"I can do that."

Gibbs sighed, she was serious. He eyed Jenny knowing that while he might want and be okay with having a son, Jenny might not. "We'll see." Something more they would have to talk about.

Jenny smirked at Gibbs as she helped Alana to pull her jacket on. Gibbs left them to it, putting the first aid kit away. When he returned Alana was ready and he offered Jenny a hand up. She accepted it saying, "Jethro, I need to change."

"That's where we're going," Gibbs told her, taking Alana's hand and escorting both girls to the car.

**NCIS**

They pulled up at Jenny's house several hectic minutes later. "Where are we?" Alana stared up at the giant house.

"My house," Jenny glanced back at Alana who couldn't take her eyes off of the building. "Would you like to see inside?" Alana shut her mouth, looking at Jenny and nodding furiously.

Trying not to laugh Jenny and Gibbs climbed out of the car, Alana chasing after them. When Jenny slipped her key into the lock Alana stared at her, "Mommy why do you need a key?"

"Because most people would get robbed if they left their door unlocked."

"Daddy doesn't."

"No one would be crazy enough to try to rob an NCIS Special Agent and former Marine," Jenny opened her door, standing back to allow Alana to enter first.

Alana looked up at Gibbs, "'Cause Daddy's Superman."

Gibbs smiled at Alana, nudging her inside, "Only for you baby girl." But his eyes found Jenny's and he was reminded that there was at least one other person that held true for, whether she liked it or not.

"Mommy where's your room?" Alana called from inside.

"Upstairs," Jenny stepped inside, following Alana upstairs, as much to show her around as to get away from Gibbs. Their relationship had always been bordering on something more than friendship. But now, with Alana, there was something else. Something that felt comfortable and familiar. She wanted to keep that feeling more than she'd ever wanted anything, and if she were honest with herself, it scared her. But showing Alana around her house she was once again struck by the fact that she would not, could not, give this up for anything and she would fight for it with everything she was.

Gibbs waited downstairs as Jenny and Alana explored the upper level and Jenny took advantage of that fact to change. She chose a simple yet elegant green pants suit and flats, listening to Alana tinker about in the hallway as she got dressed. Alana bounced into the room as Jenny was brushing her hair into a ponytail.

"Mommy can you braid my hair?" Alana hopped onto the bed, feet kicking the side.

"Sure sweetheart," Jenny grabbed the brush and a hair tie before nudging Alana over and sitting down behind the girl. She pulled off Alana's hat and began running the brush through the sleep mussed curls.

"Susan said that all mommys can braid," Alana told her. Jenny hesitated momentarily before continuing to run the brush through the girl's thick locks. "Mommy?"

"Yes?"

"Are Mark and Susan going to be mad at me when they get better?"

Slowly Jenny finished braiding Alana's hair. She placed the cap back onto the girl's head, pulling Alana into her arms. "Mark and Susan aren't going to get better, sweetheart," Jenny tightened her grip on Alana ever so slightly.

Alana looked up at Jenny, confusion written on her face, "Why not?"

"They were hurt too bad," Jenny cupped Alana's head in her hand, rocking her gently, not really sure if she was going about this the right way.

"They're not coming back?" Alana's voice was small. Jenny shook her head. Alana's eyes got teary and she buried her face into Jenny's chest. "I just wannad stay with you and Daddy," she cried.

"Oh honey," Jenny breathed, "It's not your fault. Nothing that happened is your fault. They didn't get hurt because of you. They got hurt because someone got very mad and did something very bad. You didn't do anything wrong." Alana's tears had slowed some by the time Jenny had finished speaking, but she still refused to loosen her grip. Jenny was perfectly content to simply hold Alana. Eventually, Alana stopped crying altogether and Jenny climbed to her feet and made her way out of the room.

The moment they appeared on the second floor landing Gibbs was beside them. He rubbed a hand down Alana's back, his eyes asking Jenny for answers. "She was worried Mark and Susan were going to be mad at her for wanting to stay with us. And she blamed herself when I told her they weren't getting better," Jenny whispered, knowing that Alana had cried herself to sleep.

Gibbs nodded, "Thought she would wait until we left Arlington." Jenny shrugged one shoulder, starting down the stairs. Gibbs' arm immediately slipped around her waist; the action having become so familiar to them over such a short period of time.

They both avoided conversation on the way to Arlington. The silence in the car was not tense, but neither was it completely comfortable. Jenny fidgeted nervously, her hands twisting in her lap. Tired of the distraction Gibbs reached over and placed his hand on top of hers. Jenny glanced up at him, but couldn't help the feelings of security and calmness that washed over her at his touch. As though he could sense it, Gibbs continued to hold her hand throughout the trip.

**NCIS**

Alana clung to both Jenny and Gibbs as they walked through the cemetery, eyes darting every which way, half in apprehension and half in excitement. They stopped before Kate's tomb, standing in hesitant, respectful silence.

Sensing her reluctance Gibbs knelt down next to Alana, "Go say hi, she wants to see you." Jenny nudged the girl forward and she half ran, half stumbled to the grave.

Alana dropped to her knees before the headstone. One hand dug into the grass at her knees, the other tracing along the words carved into the marble. "Tony gibed me your hat," Alana began, touching the brim. "And I have a Mommy. Daddy picked a good Mommy." She picked at the grass a little, "Mommy says Mark and Susan got really hurt by a bad person, like you." Her other hand dropped to the grass beside the first and Alana's head hung.

Gibbs dropped down next to Alana, causing the girl to jump. He reached down and took one of her hands, "We miss you, Kate." He pulled Alana to him, still whispering, "The team is doing okay, they keep it up, like always." Gibbs didn't notice that Jenny had knelt down on Alana's other side. "I'm sorry I didn't get to kill the bastard, should have got him the first chance I had."

Jenny laid a comforting hand on Gibbs' back. A glance at her told Gibbs that he wouldn't have to worry about her revealing his secret. Jenny looked down at Alana, wrapping her other arm around the girl. Jenny's voice was quiet when she spoke, "I've been told you were a wonderful agent, and you clearly meant a lot to the team and Alana, I'm sorry that I never got the chance to meet you." She was silent for a long moment, just holding Alana and Gibbs, "Thank you."

They remained still, looking at the tombstone, silent, arms about each other. It was the cold wind that brought them from their silent mourning.

Still quiet they made their way out of the cemetery and bundled into the car.

**NCIS**

When they made it to the Navy Yard Jenny went straight up to her office while Gibbs and Alana took the elevator to Abby's lab.

There was no music on in Abby's lab when they entered; Abby herself was watching the computer, swinging from side to side in her chair, Caf-Pow! within reach.

"Abby!" Alana broke away from Gibbs to race for Abby.

Abby spun in the chair to accept the hug, a huge grin on her face, "Gibblet!" Gibbs allowed the grin to stretch across his face as he watched his two girls together.

"Whatcha doing?" Alana looked up at the many computer screens as Abby hoisted the girl into her lap.

"Analyzing blood samples," Abby told the little girl. "I got a couple of new CDs and I needed your help to pick which one to listen to."

"Okay!"

Gibbs continued to watch the excited chatter for a moment before turning back and taking the elevator to the bullpen. Tony and McGee were both working diligently when he made it to the circle of desks. He glanced around, no sight of Ziva. "DiNozzo!"

Tony jumped up, not having noticed Gibbs come in, "Yeah Boss?"

"Where's Ziva?" Gibbs gestured at the empty desk.

"Food run, Boss."

Gibbs glanced at the clock, it was almost noon. "Tell me you've got something."

"Nothing yet, Boss. McGee's running down financials, Ziva and I have been talking to anyone they knew," Tony was glaring a little in frustration by the time he finished speaking.

"I'm running financials for the past five years, Boss," McGee piped up, "But there's nothing strange."

"Then keep digging," Gibbs told the young agent, already on his way to the elevator. He needed to see Ducky.

**NCIS**

Abby and Alana were in the middle of making paper dolls and listening to Aladdin when Chip walked in.

"Miss Scuito?" he asked.

Both heads shot up at the sound of his voice, Abby's eyes narrowing ever so slightly. Alana edged a little bit closer to Abby.

"Yes?" Abby's voice was unusually cold when she spoke to Chip.

"I just… ah… don't think this is appropriate…" he trailed off when Abby's narrowed eyes became a full on glare.

"My lab, my rules, Chip. Back room," she pointed. When he didn't move immediately she barked, "Git!"

"Why is he here?" Alan asked as soon as he was in the back room, something about him just didn't sit right with the five year old.

"Your mom thought I needed Chip," Abby grumbled, turning back to her computers.

"He scary," Alana pushed her chair closer to Abby's. Chip glanced over at them from the back room window and Alana ducked.

Abby glanced up when she did and noticed Chip still trying to get a good look at the girl. "C'mon, Lana," Abby herded Alana out of the lab and up to the bullpen.

Jenny stood with Gibbs and Ziva before the plasma screen, McGee was working at his desk, Tony was nowhere to be seen. Alana raced up to the group, crashing into Gibbs' legs.

"Hey," Gibbs swung Alana up into his arms, "What are you doing up here?" he glanced at Abby.

Alana didn't answer him, "Mommy, why'd you give Abby a Chip?"

"She needed some help, its hard working alone," Jenny glanced at Abby.

"Abby never has help Mommy," Alana informed her.

"Right on Gibblet!" Abby high fived Alana. Jenny swallowed her immediate response to that, reminding herself that there was a child present. "I'm going back to the lab. No Chip is going to bother my Gibblet."

Tony walked into the bullpen at that moment, "Did Chipper do something to Lana?" Abby shook her head but didn't pause on her way to the elevator. Tony took a step toward the group, eyes on Alana.

"He scary," Alana told him.

"That he is, Gibblet," Tony patted Alan on the back. His eyes flicked to each member of the group, lingering a moment longer on Jenny.

"Tony are you afraid of Abby's new assistant?" Ziva teased.

Tony stared at Ziva, eyes wide, "Have you seen the guy, Ziva? He's a creeper."

Ziva opened her mouth to argue back but Gibbs cut her off, "Back to work, find me some leads." Tony and Ziva obeyed immediately, sitting down but still glaring daggers at each other over their desks. Gibbs' eyes found Jenny's and he tipped his head in the direction of her office. She followed him up without a word, her mind still on the matter of Chip.

When they entered Jenny's office Gibbs let Alana down and shut the door. Jenny sat down behind her desk, slipping her glasses on and pulling a file forward. Gibbs sat down at the head of the conference tabled, pulling a coloring book and box of crayons from his pocket for Alana.

Alana climbed into the chair next to him, observing him for a moment. Gibbs slid the coloring book over to her, watching in contentment as her face lit up. "It's Superheroes!" Alana bounced in her seat. She sat up on her knees so that she could see better. She flipped through the book quickly, stopping at a picture of the Green Lantern and reaching for the crayons. Alana had trouble opening the box so Gibbs took it from her, opened it and returned it. The crayons were spilled across the table, a green one chosen, and Alana was coloring.

She paused halfway through coloring the picture's face green and looked up at Gibbs, "Do you wanna help me?"

"Sure," Gibbs reached towards the crayons, looking through them. "What color should I use?"

Alana looked thoughtful for a moment, watching him search through the mass of crayons. "That one," she pointed to a dark blue crayon.

Gibbs picked it up, "Where?" Alana simply pointed to a spot on the picture, resuming her own coloring.

Jenny was finding it extremely difficult to concentrate on her files. Her gaze was constantly being pulled back to Gibbs and Alana happily coloring page after page in the book. After a half hour of staring at the same file Jenny gave up and joined the two at the table.

Gibbs, of course, noticed her immediately. He grinned as she took a seat on Alana's other side, his gaze only holding hers briefly before he turned back to what he was doing. Jenny remained silent, watching them color and waiting for Alana to notice her.

Finally the girl looked up, "Mommy, do you want to color too?"

Jenny's response was interrupted by a knock on the door. "Come in," Jenny called, expecting it to be Cynthia.

Instead McGee poked his head around the door, "Uh, Boss. We need you. We, ah, may have found something."

Gibbs stood, kissing Alana's hair and nodding to Jenny before he left.

Jenny turned back to Alana as the door closed, "What do I do?"

* * *

_A/N: A__ny ideas, people requests, etc. send them my way, I'm not entirely sure what to do in the day between now and Undercovers._


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: It was a long weekend, but here ya go. I had a lot of fun with this chapter, though it definitely did not turn out the way I'd originally expected. Still, it was nice._

_Disclaimer: I get Alana, Cheryl, Mark and Susan. No NCIS._

* * *

Two hours later Gibbs returned to Jenny's office. The lead had gone nowhere and so they were back where they'd started. Knowing that they were all getting too frustrated to be useful he had sent the team home and was now going to collect his house guests.

He wasn't very surprised to see that Jenny was still sitting with Alana. They had worked through the coloring book and moved on to blank sheets of paper.

Both looked up when the door closed and Alana jumped down from her chair, "Daddy!"

Gibbs swung her up into his arms, chuckling and squeezing her tight. "Hey. Did you have fun with Mommy?" He eyed Jenny over the girl's shoulder; she was watching them with a distant look in her eyes and a faint smile on her face.

Alana's head bobbed up and down furiously, "Mommy can draw really good."

Gibbs stepped closer to the table, taking in the papers littered over it. It was easy to distinguish Jenny's practiced work from the five year old's scribbles.

Jenny seemed to snap out of her funk as he approached. "As nice as this is, Jethro, why are you in my office?"

Gibbs put Alana down, glancing at the clock, "Time to go."

Jenny sighed, "We've had this conversation Jethro."

Gibbs grabbed Jenny's briefcase, shoving a stack of files into it, "So?"

Jenny glared at him but didn't argue, she really didn't want to be in the office any longer.

Alana bounced behind them happily. "Can we have chicken nuggets for dinner?" she asked as they got into the elevator.

Gibbs glanced at Jenny. "Works for me," Jenny told him, shrugging one shoulder.

**NCIS**

As soon as they arrived at Gibbs' house Jenny went upstairs, leaving Alana and Gibbs alone in the kitchen.

Gibbs went to the freezer, pulling out the chicken nuggets, "Peas or carrots?"

Alana looked thoughtful for a moment, "Carrots."

Gibbs nodded, pulling the package from the freezer as well. "Set the table."

Alana obeyed and by the time Jenny came back downstairs the table was set, the nuggets in the oven and the carrots on the stove. "When did you become domesticated, Gibbs?" Jenny leaned against the doorway as she teased him.

Gibbs glanced over at her with narrowed eyes and had to force himself to look away. She was clad once again in his NCIS hoodie and a pair of his sweatpants. He had been too tired and distracted last night to really look and now he didn't want to take his eyes away.

Alana ran up to Jenny, "Mommy, can you pour the milk?" Jenny nodded, following Alana to the table. She grabbed the milk from the refrigerator and poured three glasses, placing them on the table with everything else. Gibbs turned off both oven and stove, serving equal portions for himself and Jenny, smaller ones for Alana. The Ketchup found its way to the table and all three dug in.

Halfway through the meal Jenny remembered the question she'd been meaning to ask all day. "Lana," she waited until the girl looked up, "Why did you pick the characters in your room?"

Alana was silent a moment. "Daddy's Superman, Tony's Spiderman, Kate's Wonder Woman, Abby's a vampire, and Ducky's the Doctor," she smiled at Jenny.

Jenny grinned back, "Who are you?"

"I'm me," Alana told her proudly. Gibbs chuckled and Jenny couldn't help but smile.

**NCIS**

After the meal Alana and Gibbs went downstairs to work on the boat; Jenny settled herself in the living room with her work.

Several files later she pulled off her glasses, sighing. Her ankle was throbbing gently and her mind was downstairs with the two in the basement. Giving up she limped over to the basement, leaning on the banister of the stairs, just watching.

Several planks were laid out on blocks under the boat and Gibbs was guiding Alana's hands on the saw. They would speak occasionally, but were just as content to work in silence.

"You really think it's a good idea to teach the five year old to use as saw?" Jenny called down.

Gibbs looked up, a half smile already growing on his face. He shrugged one shoulder, "Better than her trying to play with it later."

Jenny had to give him that one. Gibbs' eyes followed her as she made her way down the stairs and to the couch. He put the saw away, handing Alana a sander and joining Jenny on the couch. "How ya doin' Jen?"

Jenny shrugged a little, "I'm fine." Gibbs snorted, reaching a hand out for her ankle. Jenny hesitated a moment before slowly lifting the injured limb for him to check. He looked it over carefully, taking in the fact that the swelling had gone down ever so slightly but there was now a faint bruise blossoming at the base of her ankle.

He set her leg down gently, wrapping his arm around her. Jenny leaned into his embrace immediately, curling herself into his side. They were silent, watching Alana working happily on the boat.

"Any leads on the case?" Jenny asked quietly.

"No," was the growled answer, "Another dead end."

Jenny made a face, leaning her head on his shoulder. Silence descended upon them once more and Jenny began to slip towards sleep. A thought occurred to her and she struggled to pull herself back to consciousness. "Jethro?" her voice was groggy and she shook her head, still trying to escape the fog of sleep.

Gibbs smiled a little, she looked so adorable, "Hmm?"

"We need to talk about this."

Gibbs glanced at Alana, watching the girl stifle a yawn. He checked his watch, definitely Alana's bedtime and possibly Jenny's as well. "Yeah, but right now it's bedtime." Jenny grumbled a little. "Jen, you can barely keep your eyes open." Jenny couldn't really argue with that. She let Gibbs pull her to her feet and heard him calling to Alana but she wasn't really paying attention.

Gibbs walked slowly, knowing that Jenny wasn't awake enough to move at a normal pace. He sent Alana to her room to get dressed for bed before bringing Jenny to his room. He laid her down on the bed and she curled up, falling asleep almost as soon as her head hit the pillow. Gibbs grinned his half grin, tucking her in and placing a kiss to her forehead.

Alana had picked out a pair of purple long sleeved pajamas. She was struggling with the shirt when Gibbs walked in. Gibbs' grin grew and he went to Alana, straightening the garment and pulling it over her head. Alana smiled at Gibbs, showing him her teeth.

"You brush your teeth yet?" Gibbs checked. Alana shook her head. "Then go do it."

Alana stepped towards the door, "Need your help." Gibbs followed her without argument. Ten minutes later with Alana's teeth brushed and her face washed, Alana was curled up in bed as Gibbs read her a story. She was asleep before they were halfway through the book, but Gibbs made sure to finish it before kissing Alana goodnight.

He reverently placed the worn, old book into the bookshelf, his fingers tracing the spine. The Velveteen Rabbit had been Kelly's favorite book, and had been his before that. Alana loved the book too, and reading it to her was always bittersweet.

He stood in the doorway, watching Alana sleep, memories of Kelly mixing with memories of the little girl. When he returned to his own room the weight of memories was still heavy in his mind. He was surprised, though, to find no intense feeling of sadness that it was Jenny occupying his bed and not Shannon. The longing that he often felt when he thought of Shannon was still there, but not with the same desperation and need. He longed to see her, to touch her, but it was bearable. He could love Jenny and still love Shannon just as much.

He changed quickly and slipped into bed next to Jenny, smiling as she shifted closer to him. He wrapped his arm around her, holding her close as he fell asleep.

**NCIS**

The next morning Jenny, Gibbs, and Alana made it to the Navy Yard before anyone from the team arrived. They had stopped to get coffee for Jenny and Gibbs, and hot chocolate for Alana after going to Jenny's house so she could change.

Jenny sat on Gibbs' desk, watching the former Marine, Alana stood before the pictures on Gibbs had pinned up on the partition behind his desk.

Ziva appeared shortly after 0700, she paused in surprise at seeing Jenny, Gibbs, and Alana all at his desk, but recovered well. She nodded to the group, sitting behind her desk and getting to work.

Alana was starting to fidget by the time McGee entered five minutes later. "MahGee!" she raced around the desk as soon as he was in sight, crashing into his legs.

McGee dropped down on one knee to hug Alana, "Hey Lana."

"MahGee can I help you with computer stuffs?" Alana bounced a little in excitement.

McGee glanced at Gibbs, who stared impassively back at him, Jenny was trying not to laugh. Looking back at Alana he compromised, "I have a movie you can watch."

Alana agreed readily with the compromise, movies were something of a novelty when one lived with Gibbs.

Within minutes McGee had stolen the chair from Tony's desk and had started the movie. Ziva joined them a few minutes into the movie. She watched over McGee's shoulder, keeping some distance between herself and Alana as she was not yet comfortable with the five year old.

Tony entered the bullpen six minutes after 0730. He stopped next to his desk, noticing his absent chair, "What did you do with my chair, McGrabby?" When he didn't get an answer he looked up to find both Gibbs and Jenny staring at him; the others were still absorbed in their movie. "Oh, hi Boss, uh, Director. I…"

"You're late, DiNozzo!" Gibbs growled at him. McGee and Ziva looked up at the mention of his name, eager to see Tony get a telling off.

"Uh, yeah Boss, I, uh…." Tony faltered under Gibbs' unyielding glare, "Shutting up now Boss."

Gibbs smirked at Jenny as DiNozzo glanced at the other three before kneeling down before his desk.

Jenny nudged Gibbs, nodding to the clock. "Lana," Gibbs called, "Time to go."

"Don't wanna go," Alana shook her head.

"Alana!" Gibbs' tone caused the five year old to jump from her seat.

She dragged her feet as she joined Jenny and Gibbs, "But I wanna watch the movie."

"You can finish it later," Jenny promised, scooping the girl up. The look she shot Gibbs dared him to argue. "Right now it's time for school." Alana grumbled, dropping her head onto Jenny's shoulder, and dangling her arms down the woman's back.

Gibbs smacked Tony on the head as they walked by, "Get to work." McGee closed the movie, sliding Tony's chair back to him. Tony grabbed his chair, glaring at the smug expression on Ziva's face as the Israeli went back to her seat.

**NCIS**

Gibbs hesitated when they pulled up to Alana's school. It was the same school he and Shannon had sent Kelly to and he was pretty sure Alana had the same teacher. He'd recommended it when Mark had asked, but now he wasn't so sure it had been a good idea.

Alana, on the other hand, was now excited to begin school and had scampered out of the car, her Spiderman backpack trailing behind her. Jenny climbed out of the car but stopped when she noticed that Gibbs wasn't moving.

"C'mon Daddy!" Alana shouted, racing back to the car. Gibbs heaved a sigh, pulling himself out of the car, careful to avoid Jenny's confused gaze. Alana grabbed Gibbs' hand, dragging him along behind her, Jenny trailing after them.

Alana dropped Gibbs' hand as soon as they entered the room running straight to the cubbies in the back. Gibbs stopped by the doorway, Jenny beside him. The room was the same, Gibbs noticed, down to the woman with brown eyes and graying black hair that was approaching them.

"Jethro," she stretched out a hand to him as soon as she was close enough, "Fourteen years is too long."

Gibbs took her hand warmly, "Cheryl."

Cheryl grinned, "Still a man of few words, I see." Gibbs grinned back and Cheryl turned to Jenny. "And this is…? Your new wife?"

Gibbs glanced at Jenny with something unreadable in his eyes, "No."

"Uh huh," the doubt was obvious in Cheryl's voice. She turned to Jenny, offering her hand, "Cheryl Landon."

Jenny was surprised by the woman's firm grip, "Jenny Shepard."

"So you're the poor woman that has to deal with Jethro." In answer to Gibbs' questioning look she explained, "Susan mentioned it. Speaking of which, where is Susan?"

"She and Mark were murdered yesterday," Gibbs spoke gently, his eyes finding Alana.

Cheryl's eyes widened and her mouth opened a couple times before she was able to get any noise out. "How?" the question came out a strangled whisper.

"Stabbed," Gibbs told her.

"Who found them?" Cheryl whispered. Gibbs didn't answer, eyes going back to Alana. She followed his gaze and gasped, "Not Alana." Her eyes darted from Gibbs to Jenny, who nodded. Cheryl's hand flew to her mouth, tears springing to her eyes. She looked to Gibbs, "She's staying with you?" The relief on her face at Gibbs' nod was obvious, "Good, that will help."

Alana ran over to them at that point, "Mommy and Daddy, you can go now."

Gibbs grinned, Cheryl took a moment to dry her eyes, and Jenny raised her eyebrows at Alana. Eyes dry, Cheryl kneeled down to Alana's level, "Tired of them already?"

"Mommy and Daddy have to go for school to start," Alana informed her.

Cheryl smiled at the girl, "Then you'd better say goodbye and go play so your Mommy and Daddy and I can finish talking."

Alana nodded vigorously, seizing Gibbs around the knees, "Bye Daddy." She then turned to Jenny, who picked the girl up, wrapping her in a hug, "Bye Mommy, love you."

"Love you too, sweetheart," Jenny whispered to the girl, squeezing her tight before letting go. Her heart gave an unexpected twinge as Alana ran back to her friends, and Jenny was grateful for Gibbs' steadying hand on the small of her back as she stood.

Cheryl eyed them a moment before turning to Gibbs, "How are you doing, having a little girl around the house again?"

Gibbs was silent for a long time before answering, his eyes following Alana. Finally he looked back at Cheryl, "Nothing will happen to her."

Cheryl nodded slowly, "One of you will be here to pick her up?" Gibbs nodded, before turning and leading Jenny from the schoolroom.

Jenny allowed him to lead her to the car, her mind still on Alana and what Cheryl had said to Gibbs.

The moment they got into the car Gibbs' phone began ringing. He put it to his ear without looking at the caller ID, "Yeah, Gibbs." He was silent for a time, listening, "Pick 'em up, I'll be there soon."

"What is it?" Jenny asked as Gibbs pulled the car onto the street.

"Susan Hewitt wasn't always Susan Hewitt."

"Who was she?"

"Jacqueline Ross. Changed her identity to run from a gambling debt."

**NCIS**

Four hours later Jenny stood before Alana's school, her security detail nearby. Gibbs and his team were still gathering evidence and hunting down the man they suspected of killing Susan and Mark Hewitt over a gambling debt more than three decades old.

Alana made it out of her classroom before any of her classmates, noticing Jenny immediately, "Mommy!"

Jenny barely had time to kneel down before Alana crashed into her. "Hi sweetheart," Jenny squeezed her tight, kissing her head, inexplicably relieved at being able to hold Alana once again. "How was school?"

"It was fun, Mommy, we played soccer. Where's Daddy?"

"He had to find a bad guy," Jenny stood, leading Alana to the car.

Alana stared up at the security detail as they passed, "Are we going home?"

"Not yet," Jenny helped Alana into the car, buckling her into the booster seat Gibbs had left in her car before leaving with the team, just in case he wasn't back in time to go with her to pick up Alana. "I still have some work to do."

"Oh," Alana fell silent for the rest of the car ride. Just as they were pulling into the Navy Yard Alana turned to Jenny, "Mommy, can we finish the movie?"

"Sure honey, we'll get it from McGee," Jenny unbuckled Alana, following her out of the car.

They picked up both the movie and a portable DVD player that McGee had thoughtfully left on his desk, the sticky note attached telling them in was there so Alana could finish the movie.

Jenny got Alana situated with the movie before sitting down at her desk and pulling the first of a large stack of files towards her.

**NCIS**

Jenny didn't notice that Alana's movie had ended until the girl climbed onto her lap almost two hours later. Jenny smiled, wrapping one arm around the girl and placing a kiss to her head as she continued to work.

Alana was silent until Jenny pushed away the file, then she snuggled closer to Jenny saying, "I'm bored."

Jenny chuckled, "Do you have any homework?"

"I haveta read a book."

"Do you know how to read?"

"Uh uh, you have to read it to me Mommy." Jenny glanced at the clock, trying not to sigh. She didn't have anything else scheduled for the night and in reality she was just waiting for Gibbs to finish so they could take Alana home; paperwork could wait.

She heaved herself from the chair, trying to ignore the twinge her ankle gave as she stood, "What book?"

One book turned to two and two turned to three. They were on the fourth book when Gibbs entered the office.

Jenny stopped reading as soon as she heard the lock turn. She and Alana were both silent, simply watching as he set a bag of takeout on the table and collapsed into one of the chairs. "We got him," he breathed into the silence and Jenny nudged Alana forward.

The girl, sensing the mood, walked slowly to the conference table. She climbed up onto Gibbs' chair, hugging him tightly. Gibbs wrapped his arms around Alana, burying his face into her hair.

Jenny took the seat next to Gibbs, placing one hand on his knee, "Jethro, are you alright?"

When Gibbs looked at Jenny the pain was evident in his eyes. He tightened his grip on Alana ever so slightly, "He put up a bit of a fight."

"Did you get him?" The look he gave her was answer enough.

She reached into the takeout bag, pulling out several boxes that revealed themselves to be steak au poivre, asparagus, and macaroni and cheese. Gibbs pulled out forks, knives, napkins, two bottles of beer, and a juice box. They set up the meal with quiet, practiced ease.

Alana remained on Gibbs' lap as they ate; he couldn't bring himself to let her go just yet. Threats to Alana's life was not something he would ever take lightly.

They had just finished when Jenny's phone rang. She made a face at Alana, who giggled, before answering the phone, "Shepard."

Gibbs watched her face pale slightly, feeling himself tense. "Alright, thank you," she put the phone down, gripping the edge of her desk, trying to control her breathing.

"Jen?"

Jenny looked up to find both Gibbs and Alana watching her, worry evident on their faces. She forced a weak smile, knowing that Gibbs wasn't fooled, "Marine CID just found the bodies of Sophie and Jean Paul Renye." Gibbs nodded in recognition, waiting for her to explain what had her so worked up. "They have reservations at the Barkely through November 10th."

Gibbs' eyes went a little wide at that. The conversation turned immediately to assets and plans of action. By the end of a half hour a solid plan had been formed and Gibbs was on his way out, phone in hand, already setting things in motion. Jenny ruffled Alana's hair in affectionate apology before sitting down behind her desk and dialing the first of many numbers necessary to put things together on her end.

**NCIS**

By the time the bodies arrived Tony and Ziva had taken the Renye's hotel reservations, McGee was set up among the hotel staff, and surveillance was being put in place.

Jenny took Alana down to Autopsy with her, but had the girl wait outside while she went in.

"…I've been waiting months to see Giselle," Ducky was saying when she entered.

"Yeah, sorry about the girlfriend, Duck but I do need you to—" Gibbs began and Jenny couldn't resist.

"Giselle's a ballet. You really should get out of your basement more, Jethro." She could see by his face that he was reliving the same memory she was the moment the words left her mouth. It wasn't the first time she had said it, and it probably wouldn't be the last, however, right now they needed to work. "We need to know everything we can about these two, Ducky."

"Why is NCIS investigating this?" Ducky moved to the other side of the autopsy table for a closer look at his patient.

"Marine CID found two fake U.S. passports and two first class tickets for Washington D.C. in their luggage," Jenny explained.

"They have reservations at the Barkely through November 10th," Gibbs picked up for her.

Ducky's eyes widened and he looked from one to the other, "Marine Corp Birthday."

"They're holding the ball there, hosted by the Commandant of the Marine Corp," Gibbs confirmed.

Jenny nodded, "Our top military leaders, Congressmen, and agency directors will be there," she hesitated, "including me."

Gibbs heard the carefully hidden fear in her voice but ignored it for the moment. "Tony and Ziva have taken their room reservations at the Barkely," he told Ducky, pointing from one body to the other, "They're there now, pretending to be these two. They're working blind, Duck."

Jenny took in Ducky's concerned expression before dropping what she knew would be a bombshell, "We're counting on you to fill them in on some of the more… personal details of our couple."

Ducky stared from one to the other, "Though it may be common knowledge that I talk to my patients, unfortunately, to date none of them have ever answered me back."

"Listen harder," Gibbs told Ducky with a straight face, before walking out of Autopsy. Jenny held in a sigh, shrugging one shoulder at Ducky before following Gibbs out.

Gibbs was kneeling before Alana when Jenny joined them. "Why is Mommy scared Daddy?" Alana was asking as she stepped out of Autopsy.

"Mommy's worried because there are bad guys trying to hurt someone and we don't know who," Gibbs had his back to Jenny as he spoke.

Alana saw Jenny over Gibbs' shoulder, "Don't worry Mommy, Daddy won't let anything bad happen."

Jenny smiled down at the girl, "I know, honey." She looked up at Gibbs, "Is Abby coming in?"

Gibbs nodded and stood, holding one arm out to Jenny. She stepped up to him and he wrapped his arm around her. Jenny leaned into his support, as they walked to the elevator, needing it for more than just her ankle. "Nothing's going to happen to you," Gibbs whispered to her as the doors closed.

Jenny tried to ignore the feeling of relief that blossomed within her at his confident statement but a glance at Alana helped her to decide that it simply wasn't important and she leaned into Gibbs, resting her head against his shoulder. Alana tugged on Gibbs' arm and he leaned down to pick her up. The girl wrapped her arms around Jenny and Gibbs, who both happily complied with the group hug.

They made their way up to MTAC, waiting for McGee to set up their surveillance in Tony and Ziva's hotel room.

Alana stared about the large room, eyes wide. She squirmed in Jenny's arms and was put down. Alana ran up to the techs, but was called away immediately. She made a face at the adults and began to race about the room, up one ramp and down the other.

Jenny's eyes followed the girl's movements, timing it just right. On Alana's next circuit Jenny turned, catching the girl and sweeping her into her arms, tickling her mercilessly. Alana shrieked with laughter.

Gibbs watched them, a half grin on his face. Jenny looked up and their eyes locked. Her tickling of Alana paused at the emotions Jenny read in his eyes. There was happiness and longing, but also a sadness that confused her.

"Ma'am," a tech interrupted the moment. He held two headsets which Jenny took from him, handing one to Gibbs.

She placed Alana on the ground at her feet and pulled on the headset, one arm wrapping around Alana's shoulders as soon as it was settled. Gibbs stepped closer to them but was careful not to touch as the picture came into focus.

"Comfortable, DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked once they were given the "go ahead" signal.

Jenny covered Alana's eyes as Tony answered, "Well, yeah, working on it. Why do ya ask?"

"We're looking at you Agent DiNozzo," Jenny was careful to keep her eyes on Tony's face, "all of you."

"Ah, sorry about that," Tony covered himself quickly. Jenny uncovered Alana's eyes but continued to hold the girl close with one arm. Alana caught Jenny's hand with one of her own and held it close to her heart.

"DiNozzo, what are you doing?" Gibbs asked, reminding himself to watch his language with Alana right there, "You're married assassins, you're not visiting the Playboy mansion."

"It was kind of Ziva's idea Boss," Tony whispered.

"Mommy, what are Tony and Ziva doing?" Alana looked up at Jenny.

"They're pretending to be bad guys," Jenny told her.

"Alana's there?" the horror in Tony's voice was obvious, Ziva smirked at him. Before anyone could say anything the phone rang, "Incoming call," Tony hissed.

"Have her answer it," Jenny told him.

"Sweetcheeks, do you think you could go over and answer the phone for me while I pour us some champagne?" Tony asked Ziva, dancing a little. Ziva made a face at him but complied, "Thanks honey."

"DiNozzo, you ever use that name on Lana and it will be the last thing you say," Gibbs told his senior agent as Ziva went to get the phone.

"What name, Boss?"

It was Jenny that answered, "Sweetcheeks." She met Gibbs' eyes, glad that they agreed.

"The concierge," Ziva said, coming back from the phone, "We were able to get into the Dining Room after all, my love." She took the champagne flute Tony offered her, "It looks like I'm getting dressed up for you tonight."

"That wasn't the concierge," Gibbs told Jenny, pulling off his headset, ignoring what was going on in the room, "That was their contact." Jenny nodded, removing her own headset. He glanced down at Alana who was stifling a yawn. It was getting late. Jenny followed his gaze, her face softening as Alana tugged Jenny's arm tighter around her. "You staying?" Gibbs asked.

Jenny gazed longingly at the girl at her feet, "Yeah."

Gibbs stepped forward, picking up Alana, who snuggled into him immediately. He glanced at the techs, making sure they were occupied before placing a kiss to Jenny's forehead. "Be back," he whispered, leaving MTAC.

**NCIS**

He was back several hours later to tell her that Abby couldn't figure out who their target was.

"What makes you think the target's a male?" Jenny looked up at him from her chair, "Did you forget I'll be there?"

The look he gave her made it clear that he had not forgotten that fact. "Nope. Whoever set up the hit referred to the collar as a man."

Jenny's eyebrows rose, "You made contact?"

"Ziva got a pay-phone call."

"You trace it?"

"Gee," Gibbs snapped his fingers, his tone light and teasing, "Why didn't I think of that?"

"Sorry Jethro," Jenny looked down as he sat next to her, "I'm a little tired."

"Yeah well, you never could pace yourself well," he grinned.

Jenny pulled off her glasses, "I have one word for you, Jethro."

"Mmm?"

"Positano."

"C'mon, that was a week after I took a bullet."

"Uh huh," Jenny grinned at him before turning back to the screen, "Where did the call originate?"

"Pay phone in the hotel. We got there, the guy was gone," Gibbs made the transition from teasing to business easily.

"At least we know he's here keeping tabs on the operation."

"Abby's matching these photos with reservations in the restaurant. She'll check the names against invites to the ball. It'll narrow the target."

"What if the hit has nothing to do with the ball, someone who's guest at the hotel?"

"Ziva told him she didn't know the target would be surrounded by Marines," Gibbs told her.

"And he wasn't surprised."

"No." They fell silent.

"Alana?" Jenny asked without looking at him.

"Asleep in the couch in your office," Gibbs told her, Jenny nodded, still not looking away from the screen. He could see the exhaustion in her face. "Hey," his voice was soft and gentle, getting Jenny to look at him. "Nothing's gonna happen tonight. Tony and Ziva are hitting the rack, all the backup teams are in place around the hotel. Why don't you go grab forty on the couch in your office?"

Jenny shook her head, "No," she smiled just a bit, "There's a five year old sleeping there." Gibbs gave her a look but she headed him off, "I just need a little coffee."

"Yeah, when the caffeine jolt ends?"

"I'll do what you do, get a refill."

Gibbs leaned in close, "You're not me."

Jenny grinned, "Chauvinist."

Gibbs chuckled, spreading his hands before him, "Yeah, yeah. I guess." He stood, "G'night Jen."

"Jethro," Jenny called him back, "Need to bounce something off you."

"Okay," he turned back to her, "Shoot."

She didn't look at him as she spoke, "My director side is telling me flood that hotel with security and notify the FBI of a potential terrorist attack. My agent side, if I do that we lose the chance to take down an enemy cell operating inside the capital, they'll scatter. Of course," she smiled ruefully, "you'd stay the course, trust your people to get the job done…"

"You telling me what I'd do?"

She looked up at him, answering in a small voice, "Asking."

"If I was director…" Gibbs looked to the screen, "I'd give my people another 24, they can't get the job done I'd notify the FBI."

"You'd really do that?" the surprise she felt was evident in her tone.

Gibbs was silent a moment. "Nah," he smiled and turned away, his words floating back to her, "But that's why I'll never be director."

Jenny looked back at the screen, heaving a sigh, not sure if he'd helped at all.

**NCIS**

Gibbs re-entered MTAC several hours after midnight, just in time to see Tony be woken by Ziva's snoring.

"Oh my God," he groaned. "Ziva, shhh" he hissed. She was silent a moment and Tony smiled, settling back down, only for the silence to be broken by another snore. "C'mon, you're killin' me here," he pulled the pillow over his head before letting it drop and trying again, "Sophie!"

Ziva rolled over, pulling Tony close and holding her gun to his cheek, "What?"

"Nothing," was Tony's hurried reply, "I thought I heard something." Ziva mumbled something, rolling back over and getting herself comfortable against Tony. "Crazy chick," he muttered as Ziva pushed him to the edge of the bed.

"I heard that my little hairy butt," Ziva informed him.

Gibbs grinned as he made his way to Jenny sitting in the front row. His good humor vanishing as he remembered why he was here, "Jen."

She turned to look at him, rising from her seat at the look on his face, "Jethro? What is it?"

"Alana wants you," was all he said, turning back to the door. Jenny followed him without protest.

Alana was sitting up on the couch when they entered Jenny's office, a blanket wrapped around her and Teddy tucked under arm. Jenny couldn't help but smile faintly at the sight of the black bear, Gibbs must have gone home to get it for her.

"Mommy!" Alana jumped down from the couch as soon as Jenny and Gibbs entered the room. She ran to Jenny, hugging her knees tightly, "Mommy don't leave, don't go."

Jenny reached down to pick the girl up as the tears started, "Shh, I'm not going anywhere." She lay down on the couch, holding Alana close and running her fingers through the girl's hair.

"But you wented away and Daddy couldn't save you," Alana tucked herself against Jenny.

"Shh, hush baby girl," Jenny continued to stroke the girl's hair. Gibbs covered both with a blanket, tucking them in carefully and Jenny met his eyes, thanking him silently. He nodded, backing into one of the chairs by the couch. "I'm okay," Jenny told Alana, "I'm safe, nothing's gonna happen to me. And I'm not going anywhere."

Slowly Alana's tears stopped as she cried herself to sleep. Jenny continued to run her hand through her hair, her eyes beginning to droop.

Gibbs grinned when Jenny finally fell asleep, not exactly how he'd planned it, but she was asleep; mission accomplished. He watched his girls sleep a moment longer before slipping out of the office, locking the door behind him.

* * *

_A/N: I watched Undercovers in constant pause-go motion to get the end of this chapter right, and when it got to the first time that Jenny and Gibbs are in MTAC talking to Tony and Ziva I was all, "Where's Alana?" Oops. Though that would be a dream come true._

_Anyways, Fornell shows up next chapter! I'm so excited. When I started writing this I had only three scenes in mind. One was when Alana first shows up, the next was when she asks Jenny to be her Mom, and the third is with Fornell (and now I finally get to write it!)._


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: I'm really sorry that this took so long for me to finish. Things have been pretty hectic the past two weeks and this is the first chance I've had to sit down and type everything up and do the editing required for me to be satisfied. I hope that it's alright and no one is too upset about the wait. I hope to have the next chapter up soon since I have a three day weekend this weekend._

_Disclaimer: Still don't own anything, but I'm really starting to wish I could meet these people. (The actors that played them, though meeting the actual characters would be pretty awesome too.)_

* * *

When Jenny woke up light was just beginning to filter through the window. She groaned, that was definitely not enough light to warrant waking up. Deciding to go back to sleep she tried to roll over only to be stopped by Alana's weight. She looked down at the small girl in her arms in confusion. Slowly the events of last night came back to her and suddenly Jenny was wide awake.

Gibbs slipped through the door at that moment, two cups of coffee in his hands. "How could you let me sleep?" Jenny hissed at him.

Gibbs looked up when she spoke, he did not seem surprised in the least to find that she was awake and annoyed. He held a cup out to her, "Coffee?"

Jenny sat up carefully so as not to disturb Alana. She continued to glare at Gibbs as she took the coffee from him, her expression softening as she turned to the cup, inhaling the scent gratefully before taking a sip, "Ah."

"What was I supposed to do if she woke up?" Gibbs asked, taking a seat on the table before the couch. Jenny just glared at him, taking another drink of coffee.

"What time is it?" she asked finally.

Gibbs checked his watch, "0600."

"Tony and Ziva?"

"Wake up call in 30." Jenny nodded, looking back at the still sleeping form of Alana, she really didn't want to move. Gibbs leaned forward to kiss her forehead before standing, "Stay with her, I'll get you when they're up."

Jenny nodded and he turned to go. He was almost at the door when she remembered, "Jethro?"

Gibbs glanced back over his shoulder, "We'll talk tonight, Jen."

Jenny shook her head, "Tonight's the ball."

Gibbs shrugged, "Tomorrow then."

Again, Jenny shook her head, "Come with me."

"Security detail?"

"No."

"You askin' me on a date Jen?"

Jenny grinned, "You usually wait until after women move in with you to date 'em?" Gibbs just grinned back before reaching for the door. "Jethro, you never gave me an answer."

He only half turned back to her, "I'll go."

Jenny grinned a little wider as he left, her gaze falling upon Alana. Maybe Tony would take her.

**NCIS**

Gibbs was back in her office a little over an hour later, "Ziva found someone watching them."

Jenny was brushing Alana's hair, "You check it out?"

Gibbs came over to them, kneeling before Alana, touching his nose to hers. "Going now," he told Jenny. He turned back to Alana, "There are clothes for you and Mommy in the bag. You're gonna stay with us today, okay?" Alana nodded and Gibbs ruffled her hair as he stood, earning himself a glare from Jenny. "Be good," Gibbs instructed the young redhead, nodding his head to Jenny before leaving the office.

Jenny made a face at Alana as the door closed. Alana giggled. "How would you like to stay with Tony tonight?"

Alana nodded, bouncing a little, "And Ziva?"

Jenny hesitated. She had no doubt that Ziva would be a wonderful baby sitter but the assassin still wasn't quite comfortable with the child. "We'll see."

"Okay," Alana hugged Teddy closer.

Jenny smiled, kissed her hair before getting up, locking the door, and closing the curtains. She then picked up the bag Gibbs had mentioned, bringing it over to the couch, "We should get dressed." She helped Alana to change into jeans and a green t-shirt. Once the girl was settled Jenny looked to see what Gibbs had grabbed for her. She was surprised to find a black pants suit, light blue blouse, and comfortable flats. She looked over at Alana, a rueful smile on her lips, "He never ceases to amaze me." However, Alana wasn't paying attention, she was busy having a very animated conversation with Teddy. Jenny's smile grew at the sight. She changed quickly before dropping back down onto the couch behind Alana. She picked the brush back up and set back to work getting the rest of the knots out of Alana's hair, "You want your hair down?"

Alana shook her head, "Ponytail." Jenny found a hair tie and made quick work of putting Alana's hair up. When Jenny finished Alana climbed into her lap, curling up happily. Jenny leaned back into the couch, getting comfortable, knowing Alana wouldn't be awake for much longer. Sure enough Alana was asleep in minutes.

As she watched the child sleep Jenny's mind wandered to Tony, Ziva, and Gibbs. Hopefully everything went well and nobody ended up hurt.

The exhaustion was just beginning to overcome her when her phone rang. It was a struggle for Jenny to sit up and reach for her cell phone on the coffee table.

"Shepard," she tried to cover up the grogginess of her voice.

"Turns out the FBI decided to play spy," she could hear the amusement in his voice and knew it was because he'd heard her exhaustion.

She groaned, "Tell me this is just a joke to try to wake me up."

"Nope."

She groaned again, throwing her head back against the couch, "Let me know when you get back." The line clicked when he hung up and Jenny closed her phone slowly, letting her arms fall to her sides in resignation.

**NCIS**

Jenny waited ten minutes before downing the rest of her coffee and carefully laying Alana out on the couch.

The redhead yawned as she stood, apparently the coffee wasn't enough.

Slipping out of her office Jenny leaned against the railing, looking down on the bullpen, knowing it wouldn't be long before Gibbs was back. And she wasn't disappointed. She hadn't been waiting more than five minutes when Gibbs materialized next to her. "How do I explain to the Director of the FBI that we're running an undercover Op in his jurisdiction without informing him?"

Gibbs stopped before her, "With a smile."

Jenny glared, taking his coffee from him, "It's not funny Gibbs."

She had already started for the stairs when Gibbs spoke again, "They had intel that two assassins were going to hit a target at the Marine Corp Birthday ball, did you get that memo?"

"No," she stopped, turning. "Why didn't I think of that?" her shoulders slumped a little as she spoke.

Gibbs joined her at the top of the stairs, one hand resting on her shoulders, "Because you're exhausted. Get some more sleep. And do that before you take on the Director of the FBI."

"I can't Jethro."

"I can fix this."

"How?"

"You're not the only one around here knows how to play politics."

Jenny laughed a little at that, "You're not serious." But the look he was giving her told her he was. "Your idea of politics usually involves some form of physical violence." And it probably wasn't a good thing that she was hoping that maybe he would do just that and take some of the weight off her shoulders.

Gibbs half grinned at her, moving down the stairs, "Well, you know what they say, Jen, can't make an omelet unless you break a few eggs."

Jenny watched him bound down the stairs and round the corner into the alcove, pulling out his phone. She glared a little at the fact that he'd taken his coffee back before making his descent, wondering just who he could be calling.

Her question was answered when Tobias Fornell walked into the bullpen a minute later. For a moment she couldn't decide if she should be worried or not. That is, she couldn't decide until they started yelling. They seemed mad enough to the nervous young agents around them but she'd known Gibbs a lot longer than they had. She could tell he wasn't really mad, and she grinned gratefully as she realized that he was indeed "taking care of it."

As the two men made their way into the elevator Jenny heard the sound of her office door opening and small feet racing across the catwalk. As Alana flung herself into her arms Jenny was glad that she'd just missed the two arguing federal agents, not sure if the girl would be able to distinguish between a real argument and a pretend one.

"Did you sleep well?" Jenny asked. Alana simply nodded, burying her head into Jenny's neck. Jenny clutched the girl a little tighter, closing her eyes and pressing her cheek to Alana hair, infinitely soothed by the child's presence. At the ding of the elevator she looked up to see Gibbs and Fornell exiting the elevator with identical glares on their faces.

Alana looked up as well and was out of Jenny's arms and racing down the stairs the moment she recognized the man beside Gibbs, "Uncle Toby!"

Fornell looked up at the sound of her voice, his glare disappearing into a wide grin. "Hey Gibblet," he dropped down onto one knee to accept the hug.

"Uncle Toby, I have a mommy," Alana said as she released the man from the hug.

"You do?" Fornell glanced up at Gibbs, an eyebrow raised.

Alana nodded, pointing up at Jenny, who was making her way down the stairs. "See?"

Fornell took one look at Jenny and smirked. "So it was that Jen," he said to Gibbs without looking at the other man, Alana grinned up at the man over Fornell's shoulder.

Gibbs glared down at Alana and Fornell, carefully avoiding Jenny's gaze. But Alana had seen Jenny and was no longer paying attention to Gibbs. "Mommy!" Alana bounced over to Jenny, "Mommy this is Uncle Toby."

"Uncle Toby?" Jenny didn't bother to hide her amusement as Fornell straightened up.

"Director," he nodded to her, shrugging a little. His eyes flicked from Jenny to Gibbs and back before resting on Alana.

Alana had become bored with the introductions and made her way to Gibbs. "I'm hungry," she informed him.

Gibbs grinned and led her over to his desk where he sat her upon the surface and handed her a breakfast burrito. Jenny and Fornell followed them, Jenny leaning against the desk next to Alana while Fornell took his agents aside. Gibbs handed Jenny another burrito before jerking his head at McGee to follow him and joining Fornell.

"Mommy McGee looks funny," Alana spoke through a mouthful of breakfast.

Jenny found a napkin and wiped the girl's face, "Don't talk with your mouth full." Alana clamped her mouth shut and Jenny had trouble hiding her smile as she continued, "And McGee has to wear that outfit so he can help Tony and Ziva."

"Why?"

"Because you should always have someone to watch your back."

"Thasa rule," Alana told her proudly, "Right Daddy?"

The agent meeting had ended and all five of them had stepped back into the bullpen. Gibbs nodded, "Rule 15, always work as a team."

Alana nodded vigorously. "Exactly how many of your rules have you taught her, Jethro?" Jenny arched an eyebrow at him.

"Only the important ones," Gibbs told her.

"And Shannon's rules," Alana added. The look Gibbs gave Alana was one that was half pride, half sorrow. Jenny was surprised to find that Fornell had a similar expression on his face.

It was Fornell that broke the silence. He turned to the junior agents and ordered, "Get moving."

As the FBI agents hurried away with McGee following Jenny glanced at Gibbs and their eyes caught. Fornell noticed the lack of response from Gibbs and looked back to see him deep in silent conversation with Jenny. With a sigh he sagged against the window, waiting for them to finish so he and Gibbs could get back to work.

It was Gibbs that broke the eye contact first; he stepped forward, picking up Alana and holding her close. "Mommy and I need to get back to work," he told the child.

"Daddy can I come with you and Uncle Toby?" Alana asked.

Gibbs glanced at Jenny before agreeing, "Sure baby girl."

"Yay!" Alana cheered, bouncing delightedly in Gibbs' arms momentarily before wrapping her arms around his neck and hugging him tight. Upon releasing him Alana immediately twisted round and flung her arms around Jenny's neck, squeezing tight without letting go of Gibbs. Moments later Alana had released Jenny, squirmed out of Gibbs' grasp, and joined Fornell by the window.

Gibbs stepped closer to Jenny, his right hand coming to rest at the base of her neck, thumb just below her ear. Reading the worry in her eyes Gibbs gave her a half smile, "It'll be fine." Jenny nodded minutely, not really believing it. Gibbs placed a quick kiss to her forehead before joining Fornell and Alana at the window.

**NCIS**

Things happened quickly after that and Jenny was surprised by just how easy it was for all them to get their jobs done and still handle the extra responsibility of Alana being there. The child followed Fornell and Gibbs for a while before it became necessary for her to stay with Abby. Alana only stayed with Abby for a short while before Chip got to the girl and she joined Jenny. They spent several hours on the couch in Jenny's office, sometimes talking, sometimes Alana just entertaining herself as Jenny made calls. When they were informed of the meet taking place Jenny took Alana to Autopsy, where she stayed until the agents return.

Ducky brought Alana with him to the bullpen as soon as they learned of the agents' return. Tony was seated at his desk, the rest of the team surrounding him when they entered. Alana immediately raced over to Tony, climbing onto his lap and chattering away.

"The emergency room seems to have done a pretty good job," Ducky observed, "How do you feel?"

Tony leaned around Alana carefully, taking several deep breaths as he tossed the tissue that had been stopping the blood flow from his nose. "Better, now that I can breath," Tony wrapped an arm around Alana, the child snuggling into him.

"There doesn't appear to be any permanent damage," Ducky continued his assessment, "How many times did he hit you?"

"I wasn't counting," Tony breathed.

"Seven times," was Ziva's quiet answer.

Tony glanced up at her without moving, "She was, of course."

"It was hard not to," her voice was soft.

"We're gonna take really good care of you Tony," Abby told him. "I had Chip pull your car right around front."

Tony shot forward, remembering Alana just in time, "He drove my car?"

"Just from your parking space. I took extra special care," Chip assured him.

"Oh, thanks…" Tony sank back.

"And," Ziva held up his car keys, "I am driving you home."

"Probie!" Tony's voice held a note of panic as he turned to the younger agent.

"Uh, Ziva, actually, uh, I should probably drive him home tonight," McGee tried.

Ziva looked genuinely confused, "Why is that?"

"Maybe he wants to live," Abby shot at the Israeli.

Ziva made a face at Abby but any response she could have made was cut off by Ducky, "Yes, well, however you get home, I suggest a couple of aspirin." He reached out a hand to touch Tony's swollen eye. At Tony's whimpering he added, "Yes and perhaps some scotch."

"Thought doctors weren't supposed to prescribe alcohol anymore, Duck," Gibbs spoke up as he made his way back to the bullpen.

"Well it always seems to work for you," Ducky smiled at the sight of Gibbs in a suit and tie.

"Snazzy outfit Gibbs," Abby grinned at the former Marine.

Alana looked up at Abby's words, "Daddy!" She jumped from Tony's lap, catapulting herself at Gibbs.

Gibbs knelt down to accept the hug. "You ready for your night with DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked.

"And Ziva?" Alana tried hopefully. Gibbs glanced up at the Israeli's stricken expression, knowing he had to leave it up to Ziva.

"Anthony is going to need some help, my dear," Ducky spoke up.

"How 'bout me, Gibblet?" Abby asked.

"No," Alana shook her head, "Ziva."

With all eyes on her Ziva finally caved, "Alright."

Alana whooped with joy, bouncing up and down in Gibbs' arms. Gibbs shot a grateful if slightly pitying glance at Ziva before he was distracted by movement on the stairs. Jenny descended the stairs slowly, clad in a sparkling, forest green evening gown, her eyes never leaving Gibbs'. He stood as she reached the landing to the bullpen murmuring, "Hubba hubba," under his breath.

Jenny stopped just shy of the partition to Tony's desk, a coy smile playing on her lips. Alana made a mad dash for Jenny the moment Gibbs stood, colliding with her legs full force. Jenny just managed to grab hold of the partition before Alana could knock her over.

Gathering her skirts about her Jenny knelt down so that she and Alana were at the same level. "Mommy, what does hubba hubba mean?" Alana wanted to know.

"Where did you hear that?" Jenny's eyes were dancing with amusement.

"Daddy say'd it." Gibbs glared down at Alana.

"Did he now?" Jenny smirked up at Gibbs.

"Umhmm," Alana nodded; too young to understand the meaning of a rhetorical question. Gibbs' glare simply darkened, though it was new directed at Jenny.

"Are we sure she's not actually their kid?" Tony stage whispered to the rest of the team.

Ducky chuckled at the identical looks of surprise on the faces of both Director and Senior Agent. "Unfortunately, Anthony, of that we can be certain." Gibbs mock glared at Ducky. The elderly ME simply grinned back at him.

Heaving a sigh Gibbs offered a hand to Jenny, "C'mon Jen."

Jenny carefully disentangled herself from Alana, planting a swift kiss to the girl's head and whispering, "Be good," before accepting Gibbs' hand.

"That means you too, DiNozzo," Gibbs growled, eyes daring Tony to be anything else.

Tony gulped, "Yes Boss." Alana bounced back to the team, leaning against Abby.

Jenny and Gibbs turned away. They were almost at the elevator when Abby remembered, "Gibbs, Gibbs, Gibbs!" Gibbs turned back, his hand still hovering over the small of Jenny's back as she turned next to him, the question clear in her eyes.

Abby whispered something into Alana's ear. "Happy Birthday Daddy!" Abby saluted him enthusiastically, which was mimicked by Tony. Gibbs half grinned, saluting them back before turning and leading Jenny from the building.

As soon as they were out of sight Alana was bouncing again, "Tony can we watch movies?"

**NCIS**

When Tony, Ziva, and Alana finally made it to Tony's apartment it was over an hour after they had expected to arrive. Gibbs had, of course, somehow managed to get a bag packed for Alana and have it stashed in the trunk of Tony's car. They were all ready to go straight home but Alana had been adamant about having macaroni and cheese for dinner and ice cream sundaes for dessert.

Of course it hadn't taken much to convince Tony, he would gladly enjoy macaroni and cheese and sundaes. But Ziva had kept her head about her and reminded Tony that not only did he not have any macaroni and cheese or ice cream, but they would also need vegetables and something for breakfast.

In the end Ziva pointed the car towards the grocery store so they could do some much needed shopping. Alana had taken up Ziva's hand as soon as they entered the store, and begun regaling her with questions. Ziva had been amazed at the child's genuine curiosity and ability to understand what she was being told; it had opened the door and the two were well on the way to becoming friends.

Tony grumbled the moment that Alana abandoned him for his partner and still hadn't stopped by the time he was unlocking the door to his apartment.

Alana raced inside the moment the door was opened, disappearing into the back; knowing that that was where Tony kept the toys. Ziva followed the excited child, bringing the grocery bags into the kitchen.

Tony shut and locked the door in quick, unrefined motions before dropping Alana's bag next to the couch and stomping into the kitchen. He leaned against the doorframe, arms crossed, glowering in Ziva's general direction as she put things away and found the necessary pots to cook dinner.

"Tony, give it a sleep!" she finally snapped.

"It's a rest, Ziva, give it a rest," Tony growled back. But the anger dissipated and he flung up his hands, his voice distressed, "And how am I supposed to give it a rest? My Gibblet has abandoned me for the local ninja!"

Ziva was silent. She wasn't willing to let Tony know that his words had bothered her, but she realized that it was actually important to him and decided against belittling him.

The clattering of tiny feet down the hallway saved Ziva from actually having to come up with anything. Shooting one last glare in Tony's direction Ziva turned back to her cooking, just as the five year old came into sight.

The tiny redhead had tied a green towel about her neck like a cape and donned an old plastic construction helmet. Her arms were held out straight before her and she made whoosh noises as she ran. As she turned the corner Alana knocked against the wall and the helmet fell over her eyes. Refusing to stop Alana simply turned towards where she had last seen Tony and kept right on going.

The instant she turned Tony realized what was going to happen yet he was powerless to stop it. The flaming pain that shot up into his stomach moments later confirmed that his instincts had been spot on. A strangled whimper escaped from his lips as his knees buckled and he sank to the floor.

Ziva looked up at the sound of Tony collapsing to the floor. Her gaze flicked from the writhing Special Agent to the shocked five year old standing over him and understanding suddenly dawned.

Alana glanced up at Ziva, her face stricken, "Is Tony okay?"

Ziva didn't even try to stop the smirk, "He will be fine." Alana looked down at Tony then back at Ziva, her eyes uncertain. "Tony is simply worried that you may have put him out of work," Ziva shot Tony a disdainfully amused look before turning back to the pot now boiling on the stove.

Alana made her way over to Ziva on cautious feet, glancing back at Tony occasionally. "Why can't Tony work?" Alana gazed up at Ziva as she reached the woman.

"Because women would not be interested in a man who –"

"Can't cook," Tony cut her off loudly. He was sitting up now, taking deep breaths.

"But you cannot cook, Tony," Ziva pointed out, glancing back at him.

Tony glared back and hauled himself to his feet. He made his way over to Ziva with agonizing slowness, each step still painful. Stopping by the stove Tony took a deep breath, bent down and plucked Alana from the kitchen floor. He deposited the child on a nearby counter top, making sure she could see what was going on but wouldn't be close to the flames. He pulled the construction helmet from her head and placed it on the kitchen table, "You've gotta be more careful, Lana." He waited until Alana nodded to him, her expression still worried. Grinning reassuringly at her he returned to Ziva's side hands out before him, wrists together, "Put me to work lady."

Ziva glared at him before deciding that maybe he could be useful and shoved a knife at him, "Cut the zucchini."

Tony nodded but paused before beginning his task, lowering his voice he said, "Let's not traumatize the kid. Gibbs'll kill us." Ziva opened her mouth to argue but clamped it shut almost immediately. She glanced back at Alana, Tony was right. Gibbs would kill them.

* * *

_A/N: I watched Undercovers again to finish this chapter; I liked my ending better._

_Fornell has come into the story. Ziva and Tony are babysitting for the night. Anything/one else you guys would like to see?_


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: This chapter is a little heavy, sorry about that, but it seemed right to end it where I did. Actually, things are going to be turning a bit dark for the next couple chapters, but they should get better soon. I hope that this chapter is acceptable, it was kind of hard to write._

_Disclaimer: I get Alana, that's all._

* * *

Their meal, although not silent, was not overly full of conversation. Gibbs would attribute it to the fact that, although, he and Jenny had somehow managed to get a table to themselves, it was still very much in the thick of things and people were constantly making their way over to talk to Jenny.

Unfortunately for Gibbs the first time that they were left alone for more than five minutes was also when the speeches began. Gibbs' eyes were glazed over before the first politician had even opened his mouth, but he knew this was important to Jenny and she would probably castrate him before he managed to get even halfway to the door so he stayed put.

Trying to find something to pay attention too and keep him awake Gibbs found himself watching Jenny. She seemed genuinely interested in whatever it was that this windbag had to say. Her head was tipped ever so slightly to the side, her hands folded neatly in her lap, and her back as stick straight as ever. Her eyes were alert as she drank in every word of the speech, the bright light of the ballroom making them shine.

He knew that she could tell he was watching her and had to admire the way she was steadfastedly ignoring him; he wasn't sure if he'd be able to do the same thing if their positions were reversed.

His eyes drifted down her body, taking in everything about her. The dress she had chosen matched her eyes, and shimmered as she moved, accentuating her perfect figure even more. There was no doubt in his mind: Jenny Shepard was the most beautiful woman in this room; possibly the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen, second only to Shannon.

Gibbs was pulled from his thoughts by the sound of clapping. His spirits soared at the realization that the speech was over and the thought that maybe he'd be able to sneak her away for a moment, only to plummet once more as another man took his place. But this was a man Gibbs knew and respected so he pushed aside his disappointment and concentrated upon the words.

**NCIS**

Jenny Shepard would never admit it, but she was bored, excruciatingly so. She'd felt Gibbs' eyes on her earlier and it had taken all of her concentration and self control not to turn to him. But he seemed truly interested in this speech, a fact which surprised her to no end, but also gave her a chance to just look at him.

He really did look good in that suit. It wasn't black, but a deep navy blue that made his eyes just a little more breathtaking. His jacket was cut so the leanness of his figure was obvious but somehow still rather modest. And it didn't escape her notice that he didn't wear any sort of indication of the various medals she knew he'd been awarded over the years.

Suddenly Gibbs turned towards her, their eyes met and he grinned before turning back to the speaker. However, that brief moment had left Jenny breathless. There had been something in his eyes, something she hadn't seen in years and was almost afraid to identify.

Trying to shake herself out of the daze his gaze had put her under Jenny turned back to the speech. She was determined not to let him distract her and stared hard at the man in uniform behind the podium. But her eyes wandered back to Gibbs moments later and though she snapped her gaze back to the speaker she couldn't quite get her thoughts to behave.

**NCIS**

It came as a great relief to both of them when the speeches concluded over an hour later. Music started up and people immediately started to gravitate towards the dance floor.

Jenny would have loved to dance, but she wasn't sure how either her ankle or her escort would take to that particular endeavor.

Gibbs glanced over at Jenny; she was watching the people on the dance floor with a certain amount of longing. He knew she loved to dance. They'd gone to clubs once or twice six years ago and while Gibbs may have groused and grumbled, she looked so happy when they were out on the floor that it was only really for show.

So, when Jenny didn't move he stood and held out a hand to her. Jenny gazed at him a moment, surprise evident on her face. But still she was reluctant.

"C'mon Jen," Gibbs spoke softly, his voice heavy with something she couldn't quite place.

"Jethro…" she hesitated, not sure what she'd been about to say. Gibbs grinned his half grin at her, taking her hand and pulling her to her feet. Jenny took a moment to make sure she was steady, her free hand reaching up to grab hold of Gibbs' shoulder.

He waited until she nodded before taking her elbow and leading her to the dance floor. They stayed in the back, about equal distance from their table and the doors leading to the garden. Jenny wrapped her arms around his neck and he placed his hands on her waist. They swayed from side to side, a little closer than strictly appropriate, but not close enough to raise suspicion.

Jenny raised her eyes up to Gibbs' as they turned slowly. That look was back and she couldn't look away. The corner of his mouth twitched up and Jenny's eyes flicked away from his, suddenly wary of what he might read in her own eyes.

Gibbs reached out a hand and tipped her chin up so she had no choice but to meet his gaze. And this time she was so sure what that look was that her breath caught and her steps faltered. She winced at the pain that shot up from her ankle and Gibbs stopped moving immediately, his grip on her changing ever so slightly so that he could take up her weight without hurting her.

They were still a moment as Jenny recovered and then Gibbs led her slowly outside. They stopped in a small clearing just off the garden path and Jenny sank gratefully onto the stone bench there.

"Okay, not one of my best ideas," Jenny joked, her voice still a little breathy.

Gibbs sat next to her, grinning slightly, "You okay?"

"Fine," Jenny leaned into him. She knew it might not be the best idea considering their location, but she'd gotten so used to having him constantly close in the past few days, and she was sorely in need of his touch.

Gibbs wrapped an arm around her and they gazed up at the stars. It was Gibbs who broke the silence sometime later, "I thought Ducky could be long winded."

Jenny chuckled along with him, "You should meet some of the senators that have taken me out to dinner."

"I'd rather not," Gibbs told her seriously.

Jenny turned to look at him, one eyebrow arched, "Surely, Jethro, you wouldn't shoot someone for having an opinion."

"Maybe not," Gibbs grunted, "But I would for thinking they could have you."

Jenny could see the sincerity in his gaze and turned away. This was not the time, nor the place to have this conversation. Suddenly a thought occurred to her, "Do you think Lana's okay?"

Gibbs nodded, but he could see her uncertainty, "She's fine, Jen."

"Are you sure?" Suddenly Jenny was nervous, as much as she trusted Tony as an agent she wasn't sure how comfortable she was with him watching her little girl. "Maybe we should call? Check on them?"

"Jen," Gibbs turned to her. Jenny opened her mouth and Gibbs covered it. "If you wanna worry about one of them, worry about DiNozzo." At the curiosity in her eyes he explained, "The girls have managed to convince him to play dress up with them more than once."

Jenny's mouth hung open and she started laughing. The sound warmed Gibbs' heart. He grinned along with her, even chuckling a little. "I would have liked to see that," Jenny said when she caught her breath.

"Ask Abby, she has pictures."

Jenny's grin grew wider at the thought of blackmail, "I'll do that."

Gibbs eyed her cautiously, her eyes were gleaming mysteriously. Maybe he'd warn DiNozzo to stay on her good side for a while.

**NCIS**

Somehow Tony and Ziva had managed to finish getting dinner together without killing each other, or saying something they would regret. They set the table without looking at each other, working seamlessly off one another without even noticing it.

"Tony, can we watcha movie?" Alana asked almost as soon as they sat down to eat.

"Sure," Tony spoke through a mouthful of food, ignoring Ziva's groan. "I know the perfect movie."

"What one? What one?" Alana chanted, bouncing up and down while shoving macaroni into her mouth.

"Mary Poppins!" Tony's voice was triumphant, especially when Alana cheered at the prospect. But as soon as Tony noticed Ziva's confused expression his face fell. "Mary Poppins?" he asked his partner. Ziva simply gave him a look that clearly stated what she thought of Tony's incredulity. "The 1964 movie starring Julie Andrews, Dick Van Dyke, Karen Dotrice, and Matthew Garber?" Ziva just continued to stare at him. "Ugh, don't you know anything?"

Ziva glared at him, fingering her knife in a way that had Tony gulping and tucking into his meal with renewed interest.

Alana finished shoveling her meal down her throat moments later. "All done," she announced, "Movie time?"

"Lana, let me finish eating first," Tony told her.

"Hurry up," Alana ordered. Ziva laughed, causing Tony to glare at her. She made a face back before returning to the cheesy pasta on her plate. But Alana had another question, "Can we have ice cream now?"

"Hmm," Ziva pretended to think as she slowly placed her last bite of food in her mouth. Alana pouted slightly when Ziva didn't answer her immediately. "I believe that can be accomplished," Ziva's smile grew when Alana cheered.

"And sprinkles and cherries and chocolate syrup?" Alana bounced along after her as Ziva cleared their plates.

"Yes. I think that cherries, sprinkles, and chocolate syrup will be fine." Ziva began to take the items out of the cabinets. She plunked two scoops of vanilla ice cream in a bowl for Alana then added a moderate amount of chocolate syrup. "Would you like some, Tony?" Ziva called over her shoulder.

Tony stood, shoving the last of his food into his mouth. "I'll make it," he spoke through a mouth full of food.

Ziva glared at him for his lack of manners but decided it was in her best interest to ignore him. She turned back to Alana, boosting the small girl onto a counter before handing over the sprinkles she had found and adding a cherry to the top of Alana's ice cream. Making sure that Alana would be alright for the time it would take to make her own sundae Ziva turned back to her own bowl. Two scoops of ice cream were placed in her bowl, topped by a drop of chocolate syrup and a cherry.

Tony stole the ice cream and scooper as soon as Ziva put it down. He filled his bowl with three heaping scoops of ice cream before smothering it in chocolate syrup, sprinkles, and cherries. Ziva eyed his concoction in disgust but refrained from commenting, instead leading Alana into the living room, leaving Tony to clean.

Tony glanced about him once he had finished his masterpiece, intent on showing it off, only to find the kitchen deserted. Realizing what had happened Tony grudgingly put the things away, all the while grumbling about deceitful assassins and traitorous little girls.

When he finally made it to the living room Tony was disappointed but not really surprised to find that Ziva and Alana had spread themselves out along the entire couch, leaving him to find a place on the floor. He shot Ziva a glare, which she ignored, before setting up the movie.

Settling back down as the credits began to roll Tony shoved a heaping spoonful of ice cream and chocolate into his mouth, already contemplating what trivia he would tell the girls about the movie.

**NCIS**

Alana was asleep by the time the end credits rolled. The past couple of days had been very exciting for the little girl and the sugar crash on top of that had her sound asleep almost as soon as she put her empty ice cream bowl down.

Tony, who had predicted such an outcome, scooped her up without turning off the movie. Ziva cleared their dishes as he disappeared into the back of the apartment.

He returned only a moment later. "Ziva!" he hissed. When she looked up he asked, "Can you grab her bag?" He was gone again before Ziva could say anything. She glanced around the room for the bag, wondering briefly why Tony couldn't get it, but deciding it wasn't worth getting annoyed over. Finally locating the bag Ziva made her way to Tony's room. The mystery as to why he couldn't grab the bag was solved when Ziva saw the mess Tony was trying to clean up. "Thanks," Tony whispered when she handed him the bag.

"One child did all of this?" Ziva whispered in awe. She stepped carefully around the toys littering the room as Tony made his way over to Alana.

"Kids and toys," Tony's voice was soft as he carefully began to change Alana. He glanced up at Ziva, "Sweats are in the top right drawer, take your pick of shirts. You're sleeping with her."

Ziva's eyes flashed, "I am what?"

"Sleeping with her," Tony repeated. When she didn't move he joked, "Well, it's creepy if I do it." But when Ziva continued to glare daggers at him he sighed. Looking up he met her eyes squarely and when he spoke it was in the most serious voice she'd ever heard from him, "Look, Ziva, she had really bad nightmares last time, and this time… I mean, she found the Hewitts. And…" he trailed off, looking away as though ashamed, "I'm no good at calming her down." When he met her gaze again his expression was so tortured it was all she could do to nod. Tony nodded back, his eyes grateful before turning back to Alana.

Ziva moved to the drawer he'd spoken of, choosing t-shirt and sweats before slipping out to the bathroom to change. As she pulled on the pajamas Ziva mulled over what Tony had said, wondering how she would be any better at dealing with nightmares.

**NCIS**

Ziva was awoken several hours later by the sound of whimpering. It took her a moment to orient herself and remember that she was in Tony's room and that Alana was sound asleep beside her.

When the whimpering came again Ziva realized that Alana wasn't actually sound asleep. The little girl was tossing in the bed, her forehead damp with sweat and Ziva was pretty sure she could see tears streaming down her cheeks.

Without thinking Ziva reached out, pulling Alana into her side and running a hand through her damp curls. A lullaby popped into her head and Ziva began to sing softly in Hebrew.

It wasn't until Alana had quieted completely and burrowed farther into her side that Ziva noticed another presence in the room. She looked up to see Tony in the doorway. Their eyes met and he nodded solemnly, his eyes gratefully, before disappearing back into the living room.

**NCIS**

It was well past midnight when Jenny and Gibbs finally left the ball. While there was probably another good hour or so left in the celebrations for those who still wanted to party there was no need for them to stay any longer and both were eager to get home.

The ride home was silent, but Jenny reached over as the car started and took Gibbs' hand in her own. He squeezed her fingers and didn't let go.

**NCIS**

The next morning Jenny couldn't remember who had started it, or how things had escalated, but the clothes had already started coming off by the time they made it up the stairs.

Rolling over Jenny watched Gibbs sleep. She reached out and trailed a finger along his cheek, admiring the way the light played along his face. Gibbs caught her hand as she pulled away, placing a kiss on her knuckles before opening his eyes. Their eyes met and this time Jenny wasn't afraid to read the love in his eyes, sure that her own were reflecting the same sentiment.

"Morning beautiful," her murmured, leaning over to kiss her softly. She kissed him back just as he broke the kiss only to trail kisses down her neck. Jenny let her head fall back, a soft moan escaping her. Gibbs smirked, leaning back to place one more soft kiss to her lips. Jenny closed her eyes in pleasure as their lips met, snuggling into Gibbs when they pulled apart. Gibbs grinned his half grin, wrapping an arm around her and rolling onto his back. "So…" he spoke slowly, "about that talk…"

"How about we just adopt Lana," Jenny mumbled. Gibbs' grin widened, she definitely was not awake yet.

A sigh escaped him moments later when he remembered the decision he'd made last night. He looked down at Jenny, knowing that she would fall asleep again in a moment if he didn't get her up, and as much as he would love to spend the day in bed with her that would not be good for his resolve. "C'mon, Jen," he nudged her, "time to get up." Jenny shifted in his arms, blinking several times as she tried to escape the cloying blanket of sleep. Gibbs sat up, pulling her with him, "You can have the shower first."

Jenny nodded, climbing slowly out of bed. When she realized Gibbs wasn't following she glanced back. He was sitting on the edge of the bed, feet firmly planted on the ground, forearms resting on his knees, head down. "You coming?" she asked, her voice soft and inviting.

He hesitated, he wouldn't deny that he wanted very much to take her up on that offer, but he needed to keep his head clear, and _that_ most certainly would not help. So he smiled ruefully at her, knowing she would understand, and shook his head, "Gonna call DiNozzo."

Jenny nodded, knowing that Tony would pick up on any change in his boss' voice and draw a conclusion that, while not far from the truth, was not something they really needed right now.

Gibbs pulled on a pair of sweats as Jenny disappeared into the bathroom, and made his way downstairs, intent on starting the coffee.

He was back upstairs a mug of coffee in one hand when Jenny emerged from the bathroom wrapped in a towel. He held the mug out to her and she accepted it gratefully.

With the first sip she could feel the caffeine filling her veins, waking up her brain fully. Gibbs was watching her in amusement and she smiled up at him, "I needed that." She took another sip, making her way past him, to look through the drawers. "Tony?" she asked without turning.

"They're bringing Lana back at noon." She nodded and he watched her a moment longer before heading for the bathroom. "Bottom right hand drawer," he called over his shoulder.

Jenny glanced up as the bathroom door closed, torn between amusement and surprise at just how well he knew her. Inside of the drawer she found an old pair of jeans and turtleneck that she'd left years ago.

She had pulled them on; along with the sweatshirt she had been using the past couple of days, by the time Gibbs came out of the bathroom. He grinned at her and she sat down cross-legged on the end of the bed, watching as he pulled on a pair of jeans, a white t-shirt, and his red hoodie. When he was dressed they made the bed before heading downstairs.

Gibbs grabbed both coffee mugs, rinsing them out quickly, leaving them in the sink for a better wash later on. He grabbed his car keys, taking Jenny's hand and leading her out to the car. Jenny followed him out without protest.

He took her hand as he started the car and she relaxed back into the seat as he pulled out of the driveway and down the street. She was silent for a couple of minutes before curiosity go the better of her, "Where are we going?"

"There's someone I want you to meet," his voice was soft when he answered and Jenny didn't question him further. They stopped at a corner flower shop soon after and Jenny shot him a questioning glance. "Be right back," he told her before slipping out of the car.

He was back a couple minutes later carrying a small bouquet of daisies and a sunflower. The flowers went on the back seat and he took Jenny's hand again as he pulled away from the shop. Something in his expression made Jenny squeeze his hand a little tighter, and when they reached a light she leaned over and kissed his cheek. She was rewarded by a slight smile that warmed her heart.

When the car stopped Jenny glanced around them, curious as to what Gibbs' surprise was. As they stepped out of the car Jenny felt her nerves mounting, unsure of what or who he would show her here. He took the flowers from the back seat before making his way around the car and taking up her hand again.

He led her through the silent graveyard; stopping before a pair of identical gravestones. Gibbs let go of Jenny's hand to place the sunflower solemnly before the first grave. He was still a moment before stepping to the next one.

He knelt down beside the second grave, placing the daisies before it. "Hey baby girl," he whispered, one hand running across the top of the headstone, "There's someone here I want you to meet."

He took a step back and offered his hand to Jenny. She took it, her face apprehensive, and he pulled her into him, wrapping his arms around her and placing a quick kiss to her hair. "Shannon, Kelly," his voice was soft and full of emotion, "this is Jenny."

She glanced up at him, confused, but his gaze was fixed upon the two headstones. Slowly she looked back at the gravestones before them. _Shannon Gibbs,_ the first one read, _loving Mother and Wife. _The feeling of dread in the pit of her stomach was building as Jenny turned to the second grave. What she read there made her blood run cold, _Kelly Gibbs, May 1984- June 1991._

"She was eight years old," Gibbs' voice was quiet in her ear, heavy with suppressed emotion. His arms tightened around her ever so slightly, and her arms came up to rest upon his.

She hesitated to ask the next question, not really wanting to know, but knowing that she needed to ask, "Who are they, Jethro?"

"My first wife," he paused, "and my daughter." At Jenny's sharp intake of breath he tightened his arms around her, finding it harder to fight back his own tears. "Shannon witnessed a murder. They were on their way to Kelly's piano recital when the agent who was driving was shot. They were killed in the crash."

"Oh Jethro," Jenny breathed, her own tears flowing freely down her cheeks.

"Shh," he whispered into her hair, rocking her, comforting her. "I needed you to meet them, to understand," he paused again, "And I needed to say goodbye."

Jenny hoped that the hitch in her breathing at Gibbs' words was not obvious. Her heart was pounding in her ears as her brain processed the only thing that he could mean. When she spoke her voice was steadier than she'd expected, "I understand Jethro."

But to her surprise his grip on her only tightened. "Shannon was my first love," he was silent for a moment, gazing at the headstones before them, "…but you've had my heart for six years." He kissed her temple gently, whispering in her ear, "I love you, Jenny."

At his words Jenny turned in his arms, her eyes wide. She stood on her toes so she could reach his lips. The kiss was gentle and comforting yet still somehow managed to take her breath away. When they broke apart he rested his forehead against hers and she whispered the words she had longed to say to him for six years, "I love you too, Jethro."

* * *

_A/N: Suggestions on what Tony should be made to dress up in/as? I mean, besides a ballerina tutu and make up._


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: This actually didn't turn out as dark as I had expected. This chapter is kind of choppy, but there wasn't a lot going on and I didn't feel right combining it with the next chapter. Hope that you enjoy._

_Disclaimer: I only get Alana._

* * *

By the time they got home they only had a half hour before Tony and Ziva would be bringing Alana over. They stood a moment in the entryway, unsure of what to do.

Gibbs finally broke the silence, "Go into the living room." He lifted Jenny's hand to his lips, "I'll meet you there." Jenny nodded, stepping forward to place a quick kiss to the corner of his mouth before following his request. Gibbs watched her leave, a smile tugging at the corners of his lips. It wasn't until she disappeared into the living room that he remembered what he wanted to do. He pulled out his phone and called the local pizza shop, placing an order for delivery in half an hour.

The call finished he followed Jenny. She was seated on the couch, one knee drawn in to her chest, looking out the window, eyes unseeing. Gibbs sat down on the other end of the couch and, for a moment, just watched her.

Eventually he reached over and took hold of Jenny's legs, just above the ankles. He pulled her legs toward him, turning her body and getting her to stretch out on the couch. He pulled off her shoes and socks before beginning to massage her feet and up her thighs, carefully of her sore ankle. Jenny sighed, relaxing back against the cushions, letting her eyes close as he continued his ministrations.

Eventually Gibbs got up the courage to ask, "Jenny?"

"Hmm?" she opened one eye to look at Gibbs, curiosity in her gaze.

"Why did you leave?"

Jenny was silent a while, considering his question. She had no doubt what he was talking about: her leaving him in Paris, the letter. Slowly she pulled her feet away from Gibbs' hands, bringing her knees up to her chest. She wrapped her arms around her knees but Gibbs was not okay with letting her sit so alone, especially with the misery he saw in her eyes, and took her hands in his.

"My father," when Jenny finally began to speak her voice was quiet and choked with emotion. Gibbs squeezed her hands in encouragement, getting Jenny to meet his gaze briefly before her eyes flickered away. "He was murdered," she whispered.

Understanding dawned upon Gibbs immediately: revenge. He'd wanted the same thing for Shannon and Kelly. "He was my world," she continued, "I couldn't… I had to…"

"It doesn't help," Gibbs' voice was soft. Jenny looked up at him, uncertainty in her eyes. "Revenge," he shook his head sadly, "It doesn't change anything."

It took Jenny a moment to understand, "You found him; Shannon and Kelly's murderer." Gibbs nodded. Jenny focused her gaze upon their linked hands, "And it didn't help?"

Gibbs rubbed his thumbs across the backs of Jenny's hands. "Maybe," he decided the best thing for her would be honesty, "for a moment. But it didn't bring them back." Jenny nodded slowly, letting his words wash over her, but not really ready to believe him. Gibbs reached out; cupping her chin in his hand and tilting her head up so she was looking at him. "Jenny, it's okay to miss him. You're supposed to. But you can't let it consume you, you have to grieve. You have Lana now. Tell her about him. Let her know him. She'll understand."

Jenny searched his eyes, considering her next words carefully. "It was that Shannon," she spoke slowly. At Gibbs' nod she knew her decision had been made. "I'll tell her." His smile at her words was infectious and she couldn't resist smiling back at him. Gibbs pulled her closer, wrapping his arms around her. Jenny relaxed into him, burrowing her nose into the crook of his neck.

At the knock on the door they jumped apart. Gibbs grinned, leaning in to place a chaste kiss to her lips before going to answer the door. Jenny followed, stopping at the door to the living room and leaning against the doorjamb.

Alana shot into the house as soon as the door was opened, running straight for Jenny. She stopped just before the woman and waited until Jenny knelt down to wrap her arms around her in a tight but careful hug. "Hey sweetheart," Jenny smiled down at the child in her arms. "Did you have fun?" Alana nodded furiously. Jenny's grin faded a little as she pulled away and took Alana's arm, checking the bandage there, "How's your arm?"

"Okay Mommy," Alana assured Jenny. Jenny nodded and placed a kiss to Alana's forehead before rising. She glanced over at Gibbs, Tony, and Ziva who were in the middle of a whispered conversation by the doorway. Deciding they would tell her if it was important she led Alana into the living room.

**NCIS**

"How'd it go?" Gibbs asked his agents.

"It went good. She was out before the movie ended," Tony told him.

Gibbs nodded, looking at Ziva. "She had a night-horse," Ziva said in response to his unasked question.

"Nightmare," the correction from Tony was immediate.

"Thank you Tony," Ziva nodded to him.

Tony nodded back once before turning back to Gibbs, "Ziva took care of it."

Gibbs nodded and stepped aside to let them pass. Ziva headed down the hall but the ringing of the doorbell stopped the other two.

Gibbs opened the door to reveal a pizza delivery boy holding a warming bag in one hand and a slightly crumpled list in the other.

The teenager looked up in surprise when the door opened immediately and gulped at the sight of Gibbs. "Uh… order for Gibbs," he managed to spit out.

Gibbs nodded and the kid handed over the pizzas immediately. "DiNozzo, pay him," Gibbs told his senior agent as he took the pizzas.

"Aw, Boss," Tony began but the sharp smack to the back of the head cut him off.

"On the table," Gibbs turned away, carrying the pizzas into the living room.

"Right Boss," Tony picked up the bills from the hall table and counted the money into the hand of the dumbfounded delivery boy. "Thank you, have a nice day!" Tony called cheerfully as he swung the door closed.

Taking a deep breath Tony followed the wonderful aroma of pizza to the living room.

**NCIS**

The coffee table had been pushed back to the wall and a blanket had been laid out before the couch. Alana and Jenny were leaning against the couch counting stars on the blanket. Ziva sat across from them, her expression soft.

Tony sat down next to Ziva. He smiled his mega-watt smile at her and she narrowed her eyes at him suspiciously, but couldn't keep the corners of her mouth from twitching up.

Feeling immensely accomplished Tony leaned forward to open the pizza boxes. The first box revealed itself to be a medium half pepperoni, half cheese. The second box contained a large Meat Lovers with extra cheese.

Tony grinned at the sight of his favorite pizza, "You're the best, Boss!"

"Good to know DiNozzo." Gibbs reappeared from the kitchen with a stack of paper plates, napkins, cups, and a bottle of orange soda in his hands. He set the plates down and Tony grabbed one immediately, loading his plate with several slices of pizza. Ziva followed suit.

"I don't think this is kosher, Ziva," Tony commented when Ziva grabbed a couple of slices of the meat lovers pizza.

Ziva swallowed her bite before turning to Tony, "I am hungry and because none of this is kosher I do not care."

Tony stared at her as she took another bite, "But isn't Israel super religious?"

Ziva shrugged, "I am Mossad. We cannot always follow our faith."

"Oh…" was Tony's ineloquent response. He hesitated a moment longer, watching Ziva, before digging into his own meal.

Gibbs smirked at Jenny who shook her head in amusement and leaned forward to grab plates for herself and Alana. She placed a small slice of cheese pizza onto Alana's plate as Gibbs poured drinks for all of them.

The drinks were hand out and Jenny grabbed several napkin off the stack; noticing that Alana already had sauce all over her face. Gibbs' eyes softened as he watched Jenny coax Alana into putting her slice of pizza down long enough for Jenny to wipe her face. While Jenny tended to Alana Gibbs put a slice of meat lovers and a slice of pepperoni on his place before placing a slice of pepperoni on Jenny's plate. Jenny caught his eye as he sat back to eat, her thanks easily conveyed without words.

Ziva had just raised her second slice of pizza to take a bite when she noticed the interaction between her bosses and the pint sized redhead between them. Lowering the slice back to her plate she elbowed Tony. He shot her a questioning look; his mouth too full to form the question, Ziva simply turned her eyes back to the other end of the blanket. Tony followed her gaze and found that he was unable to look away.

A small part of Tony's mind told him he shouldn't be surprised, he'd seen the way they'd interacted during Alana's impromptu birthday party. That something that usually hid in the back of their eyes when they looked at each other had been just a little more obvious that night, but there was something different between then and now. It was something in the way they leaned towards each other, the way they took care of Alana as though they'd been doing it forever, and the way they didn't seem to need words to have a full conversation.

Tony glanced back at Ziva and their eyes met, equal expressions of surprise on both faces. As much as they may have both suspected that there had been something between the Director and Gibbs in the past neither of them knew how to react to having their suspicions, even slightly, confirmed.

"Tony, Ziva, are you two alright?" The agents looked back across the blanket to see Jenny eyeing them.

Tony swallowed his food quickly, "Yes ma'am, Madame Director." The instant the words left his mouth Tony cringed. Jenny raised her eyebrow at him and met Ziva's eyes, nodding her head in Tony's direction. Ziva understood immediately and her hand flashed out to clip Tony on the head. He glared at Ziva but she just met his gaze with a look that clearly said he should have known better.

"Mommy, why'd Tony call you Madame Dirictor?" Alana piped up.

Jenny glanced down at her then up at a smirking Gibbs. Resisting the urge to stick her tongue out at him Jenny sighed. "Ask your father," she told Alana before turning back to Tony, "Tony, when we aren't in the office just call me Jenny."

"Okay Mom," Tony joked. He cringed again at the glare Jenny fixed him with.

"Don't push your luck DiNozzo."

"Yes Jenny," he gulped. Ziva smirked, shaking her head in amusement and returning to her food.

Jenny watched the two agents a moment longer. She realized that she wasn't really upset with Tony calling her mom, but she had been surprised. It occurred to her suddenly that this was the second time he'd called her mom. When he'd said it at Alana's birthday she'd thought that he was just referring to her as Alana would, but now she wasn't so sure.

Gibbs caught the look on her face and cleared his throat to catch her attention. When Jenny looked up at him he jerked his head in the direction of the kitchen. At Jenny's nod he stood and she followed him. Tony looked up as they walked away but didn't comment.

**NCIS**

"You okay?" Gibbs asked the moment they were far enough away that they could carry on a private conversation as long as they spoke quietly.

"Yeah…" Jenny leaned against the counter, facing Gibbs.

Gibbs stepped forward, his hand covering Jenny's, "You'll get used to it." Jenny tipped her head to the side in confusion. "The kids calling you mom," Gibbs explained, "Soon as Lana started you became their mom too."

"Whose?"

"Abby and DiNozzo for now. Probably the others soon."

Jenny's mouth fell open. She let out a groan, her head falling onto Gibbs' chest, "Tell me you're joking."

Gibbs grinned, "Nope." Jenny shook her head against his chest, groaning again. "S'not so bad," Gibbs rubbed her back.

"Easy for you to say," she muttered, "You've had years of practice." Gibbs just chuckled.

"Mommy!" the sound of the five year olds voice came from the living room.

"Time to go," Gibbs whispered before placing a quick kiss to Jenny's cheek and slipping an arm around her waist.

**NCIS**

When they got back out to the living room Alana pounced on them immediately, "Can we watcha movie now?"

Jenny didn't even bother to check with Gibbs first, "Sure. What movie would you like to watch?"

Alana thought a moment, "Hercules!" Jenny looked up at Tony who nodded to let her know that Hercules was one of the movies they'd given Alana.

"Go talk to Tony," Jenny nudged Alana in his direction. Alana darted over to Tony and he led her to the cabinet he and Abby had stored the movies in. Gibbs lowered Jenny onto the couch and started cleaning up their meal. Ziva helped him to carry the remaining drink and pizza into the kitchen.

When she returned Ziva sat down next to Jenny. Suddenly Ziva turned to her friend, her eyes wide with concern, "Are you alright Jenny?"

Jenny nodded, "I'm fine Ziva."

Ziva gave her a look that clearly showed she wasn't buying it, "Why is Gibbs helping you to walk?"

"Oh," Jenny made a face, "I twisted my ankle the other day." That Ziva was willing to believe. Gibbs had been protective of Jenny to begin with; it stood to reason that he would be even more protective with whatever the change was in their relationship.

Tony plopped down on the couch next to Ziva, making her jump. Tony's grin stretched from ear to ear, "Did I scare you, Ziva?"

In response Ziva pulled out her knife, menacing Tony in a way that was only half teasing, "Do I scare you, Tony?" Tony gulped as he nodded, his eyes never leaving the knife.

"Ziva, put that away," Gibbs ordered from behind them. Ziva obeyed immediately and Gibbs smacked both agents upside the head before taking a seat next to Jenny. A second later Alana jumped onto Tony's lap.

They got comfortable as the opening scene of the movie began. Tony opened his mouth to tell them all some interesting facts but Alana sat up on his lap and clamped both hands over his mouth. The other three burst out laughing. Tony scowled at Alana, who simply scowled right back.

Tony removed Alana's hands from his mouth, "I won't talk." Alana nodded curtly and turned back to the TV, making herself comfortable.

Within minutes Tony began fidgeting. Alana glared up at him and he settled back down. But he was fidgeting again moments later; though, again he settled down at Alana's glare. When he began shifting around again Alana didn't even bother glaring at him. Instead she simply climbed from his lap to Ziva's. The Israeli looked down, startled, but didn't complain.

Alana made herself comfortable, taking one of Ziva's arms and wrapping it around herself. With her other hand Alana reached over and caught hold of one of Jenny's hands. Feeling tiny fingers close around her own Jenny smiled down at the tentative smile Alana was directing at her. Holding Alana's gaze Jenny lifted the hand to her lips. Alana's smile brightened when Jenny kissed her hand and she tightened her grip on both Jenny and Ziva before turning back to the TV.

**NCIS**

By the time the movie was finished Tony was leaning against Ziva, who now had both arms wrapped around Alana. The five year old had curled up on Ziva's lap, though she still clung to Jenny's hand. Gibbs had slipped an arm about Jenny's waist at some point and she had shifted so that she was leaning against his chest. For a while no one moved, content to simply enjoy each other's presence as the credits began to roll across the screen.

It was Tony that eventually leaned forward to switch off the TV. His actions broke the spell and soon everyone was yawning and stretching. There were several minutes of silence as everyone woke up.

The four adults exchanged looks, each wondering what came next.

Alana answered their question as she jumped down from Ziva's lap, "Can we play a game?"

"Are we talkin' board game or running game?" Tony asked.

"What'sa board game?" Alana wanted to know. Tony simply held up on finger before disappearing out the front door. Alana looked at the adults sitting on the couch. Jenny and Ziva shrugged, Gibbs shook his head.

Tony reappeared a moment later, something hidden behind his back. "This," Tony knelt down before Alana and revealed a brightly colored box from behind his back, "is a board game." Alana placed her hands on either side of the box in wonder. Tony leaned in and stage whispered, "Mousetrap." He grinned at Alana's sharp intake of breath and wide, delighted eyes.

Kate and Abby had shown her the game when she was with them the first time, promising to teach her to play. Two days later she'd been sent to live with the Hewitts, and there hadn't been much chance to play since then.

Alana nodded furiously up at Tony. Grinning the senior agent nudged Alana towards the couch then began to set up the game in the middle of the living room. Alana grabbed hold of Jenny and Ziva's hands, tugging them so hard her feet were almost slipping from under her. Laughing Jenny held tight to the small hand as she stood, using the height difference between her and Alana to keep the girl on her feet. Ziva followed suit and the instant both women were on their feet Alana shot back to Tony.

Ziva followed, amusement and curiosity clear in her face. Jenny glanced back at Gibbs to make sure he was coming before moving to join Alana, Tony, and Ziva. Gibbs heaved himself off the couch, crossed the distance between him and Jenny in two steps and slid his arm around her waist. She smiled up at him, resting her head against his shoulder as they sat down.

Alana climbed onto Gibbs' lap the instant he was sitting down, "I'm on Mommy and Daddy's team."

"There aren't teams…" Tony trailed off at the glare Gibbs was giving him. "Y'know what, that's a great idea." Alana gave him a look as if to say "obviously." Eager to escape the accusatory gaze of the five-year-old, Tony went back to helping Ziva sort through the many game pieces.

When everything was laid out, Ziva pulled out the instructions and began to read.

After several trial runs they'd gotten the hang of the game and started playing in earnest. Tony and Ziva's competitiveness came to the forefront as the number of games grew, especially once they realized that the game had little to do with skill and everything to do with luck. Alana got tired of playing quickly, deciding that it was much more fun to watch the two agents antics.

Tony had had the brilliant idea of waiting until Ziva was about to flick the spinner and then reach over and poke her. He caught her in just the right spot, making her squirm and miss the spinner.

Tony grinned, "You ticklish, Zee-vah?"

Ziva glared back, "No, Tony, I am not."

Tony glanced at Jenny, hoping that she might know. Jenny raised an eyebrow at him, wondering, not for the first time, if he had a death wish. Disappointed at her lack of vocal answer Tony made up his mind. He waited until Ziva had turned her attention back to the board before he pounced. She squirmed as he tickled her, biting her lip to keep from emitting any sound. "You are ticklish," Tony shouted in triumph just as she lost her struggle for silence and let out a sound that was half squeal, half giggle.

Alana's delighted giggle was the only warning Tony had before she crashed into his back. In the instant that Tony was distracted Ziva managed to flip Tony and pin him beneath her without harming Alana. Alana giggled again, slipping between Ziva and Tony to sit on his chest.

Ziva ran one nail down Tony's neck, making him shiver. "What do you think we should do with him?" Ziva asked Alana. Tony gulped. Alana crossed her arms and screwed up her face, looking comically thoughtful.

Gibbs stood up abruptly and walked out of the room. Ziva and Jenny barely had time to exchange a confused glance before he was back. A coil of rope landed with a thump next to Tony. Tony gulped again when he realized that Gibbs was smirking.

Alana was grinning, "Daddy thinks we should tie'm up."

Ziva grinned back, her eyes dancing with mischief, "Lay down on him while I tie his arms." Alana was more than willing to help and they got Tony completely tied up in a matter of minutes. They sat back to admire their handiwork, contented smiles on their faces. Tony glared up at them, struggling against his bonds and the gag they'd tied around his mouth.

Gibbs glanced over at Jenny. She was observing Tony with a wistful expression on her face, "No, you cannot gag Tony at work." Gibbs narrowed his eyes in disappointment. She turned to him finally, grinning, "Always could read your mind."

"Grumumph," Tony struggled to form the words through the gag.

"What?" Ziva asked, highly amused with his efforts to speak.

"Scgurmafump," Tony tried again. Knowing that he wouldn't stop trying to communicate Ziva reached over and pulled away the gag. "Whew!" Tony spluttered and sucked in a couple deep breaths. "Scary how they do that," he repeated once he'd caught his breath.

Jenny shrugged on shoulder, "It happens when you're partners…"

"As long as we were," Gibbs finished for her. She grinned at him.

Tony met Ziva's gaze. "Scary."

**NCIS**

A couple hours later Jenny, Ziva, and Alana were curled up together on the couch. Tony and Gibbs had been sent out to pick up the Chinese for dinner.

Ziva eyed Jenny as the older woman ran her hands through Alana's hair, completely absorbed in the child. She'd never seen Jenny so happy or relaxed. There was a smile playing across her lips and she seemed almost oblivious to everything around her. Done with her hair, Jenny wrapped her arms around Alana. The little girl snuggled into the embrace without hesitation, tucking herself into Jenny's lap.

"You are more than partners," Ziva finally ventured. Her voice was soft; she couldn't bring herself to break the spell cast over the room.

Jenny rested her chin on Alana's head, contemplating Ziva. "We are," she spoke just as softly. She could see the surprise in Ziva's expression and realized that while she may have suspected Ziva hadn't really expected a straight answer. Jenny smiled softly at the younger woman but was saved from needing to say anything else by the arrival of food.

**NCIS**

The rest of Saturday night and most of Sunday went by in a blur.

One moment Tony, Ziva, Alana, and Gibbs were outside running around and the next Alana was curled up on Jenny's lap as Gibbs read them a book; the two agents having left about an hour before. Jenny was just about asleep by the time Gibbs put the book away. He brought her to bed and, much to her disappointment, insisted that they go straight to sleep. It had been a long, fun and busy day.

They were awoken by Alana early Sunday morning. The decision was made during breakfast that Jenny would move most of her things over to Gibbs' house. She wasn't ready to sell her house, or move in completely, but they agreed that it would be easiest on Alana this way. They also realized that Alana would need more clothes than they already had for her. So the day was spent shopping and packing the things Jenny would be needing to stay at Gibbs' on a more permanent basis.

They made it back to Gibbs' house in time for a dinner of leftover pizza and the rest of the soda.

It took quite some work, after dinner, for Jenny and Gibbs to coax Alana into taking a bath before bed. Gibbs took the lead once they finally got Alana into the tub, showing Jenny how to give Alana a bath and helping to calm her fears of caring for Alana. Of course, once they got Alana into the tub the problem became getting her out. Still, they somehow managed to get her into bed before 10 o'clock.

**NCIS**

With Alana in bed Gibbs and Jenny began to clean up the house and unpack Jenny's things. After working for a little over an hour Gibbs decided that they had worked long enough.

He snuck up behind Jenny and wrapped his arms around her, placing a kiss behind her ear. Jenny spun in his arms, catching his lips with her own. They took their time with the kiss, simply savouring each other's taste.

When they finally broke apart Jenny placed two fingers to his lips, "Wait." Gibbs' eyes were wide and Jenny could see the worry in them. "It's not what you think, Jethro," she shook her head, "I know I wasn't really awake when I suggested adopting Lana, but I am serious."

The corner of Gibbs' mouth twitched up and his grin was crooked. He removed Jenny's fingers from his mouth and kissed her quickly. "I know you were serious, Jen," his hand tangled into her hair, "Mark made sure that I was Lana's legal guardian in case anything happened to them. We'll make it official but, until then, she's still ours."

The relief Jenny felt was incredible, and she didn't hesitate to crash her lips to his once more. One kiss became two, and soon the passion was building. As the kisses became more heated Gibbs backed Jenny into the wall, his hands roaming down her body.

They were interrupted by the shrill ringing of Gibbs' cell phone. He broke away from her with a growl. Grabbing his phone he glared into space as he flipped it open and placed it to his ear, "Yeah, Gibbs."

He stilled as the person on the other end filled him in and Jenny heaved a sigh as it became clear that it was a case. Slipping past Gibbs she flopped down onto the bed, glaring at the ceiling.

"Hey." Gibbs' face appeared above hers. His voice was soft, conveying his regret and disappointment, "Got a case." Jenny groaned again, he was leaving. "I know," Gibbs leaned down to kiss her, "Me too." He kissed her once more, "Love you."

Jenny reached up in order to kiss him deeply, "Love you too."

Gibbs' smile was regretful as he left the room and Jenny knew he'd check on Alana before leaving. She rolled onto her stomach, staring at the head of the bed. She finally gathered up the energy to climb under the covers and curl up on his side of the bed just as she heard the front door close.

And so it began.


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N: Okay, first thing's first, I need to say a big thank you to Phantom1s for the idea of having Ziva and Tony look after Alana, without that idea this story would not have progressed so easily.  
Second: I also want to thank Spencer for setting me straight in regards to the whole kosher thing. I hope no one minds but I'm just going to go with the idea that Ziva is rather lax about it for the story (also, the last time I spent a lot of time around Jewish culture I was 5 or 6)._

_Disclaimer: I will be keeping Alana, that's it._

* * *

It was over a week before Jenny and Gibbs were able to snatch more than a few minutes together.

The case Gibbs had caught that night kept him and the team busy for several days. By the time it was over Jenny was needed to overlook several missions in MTAC; and soon Gibbs had another case. It seemed that every time one of them would finally get a break, no matter how small, the other was busy once again. The cases often kept Gibbs in the office until the early hours of the morning while Jenny was just as busy with meeting after meeting, overseeing even more operations and learning to be the mother of a five year old. Exhausting as it was Jenny couldn't help but admire how easy it had been to bring Alana into their lives.

If she or Gibbs couldn't get Alana from school one of the team, Abby or Ducky would. After school Alana spent most of the time with Jenny in her office. On the occasions that Jenny had to leave the building or was needed in MTAC Alana would be sent down to Ducky (or Abby if there was a body in Autopsy). Often when Gibbs was in the building Alana was with him in the bullpen or he was up in Jenny's office with them.

While they were all together in her office Jenny never could bring herself to do any work, preferring to spend time with the only two people that she'd ever considered having a family with. Often Gibbs and Jenny would sit quietly and listen to Alana talk about anything and everything while allowing their eyes or proximity to speak for them. Other times they would seat themselves on either side of Alana and color or play games with her as they talked about cases and meetings over the girl's head. And more than once Jenny merely sat and listened to Gibbs read to Alana.

And somehow, through all of it, Jenny found herself falling more in love with Gibbs than she'd ever really thought possible.

**NCIS**

It was just about 10 o'clock when Jenny dropped her pen and took off her glasses. She rubbed at her eyes; she'd mostly been doing paperwork all day.

Gibbs and his team had finished up their current case a half hour ago and the kids were sent home with firm instructions that they were to return at 0700 the next morning and all paperwork would be finished before 0900. Gibbs had taken Alana downstairs with him so that Jenny could finish the last couple files without distractions. They would leave as soon as she was ready.

Glancing at the clock again Jenny groaned it was hours past Alana's bedtime. She'd been up with Alana most of last night, chasing away the nightmares. Jenny was really hoping that tonight would be better as she was finding it difficult to even keep her eyes open some days. Gibbs, of course, had adjusted to Alana without a problem, but Jenny just found herself getting more and more tired. Hopefully she'd adjust soon.

Jenny grabbed her briefcase and slipped into her jacket before heading out of the office, making sure to lock it behind her.

She could see Gibbs kneeling before Alana at the entrance to the bullpen as she reached the top of the stairs. Their heads were close together and Gibbs held Alana's cupped hands in both of his.

She didn't take her eyes off them as she came down the stairs. Alana glanced up once, saw her, and leaned even closer to Gibbs, whispering furtively. This peeked Jenny's interest more than anything else and she quickened her pace.

Alana shot away from Gibbs the instant Jenny's feet touched the ground level, but she didn't run straight to Jenny. Instead Alana stopped at the corner of the stairwell closest to the bullpen, so that she was still in Gibbs' sight. Jenny stopped before her, noticing that Alana still had her hands clutched tightly to her chest.

Alana waited until Jenny was right in front of her before taking a deep breath, "Mommy, Daddy says he's going to obliteraty Rule 12."

Jenny grinned, reaching down to ruffle the child's loose red hair, "Did he now?"

"Uh huh," Alana's head bobbed up and down, "And he sayed to give you this." She held her hands up to Jenny to reveal a small silver ring.

Jenny's breath caught and she looked from the ring to Alana, to Gibbs, realizing belatedly the he was still kneeling. When Alana thrust her hands upwards to Jenny she took the ring delicately from the five-year-old's grasp.

It was a thin, solid piece of silver, that split in two places, the two pieces crossing over each other and leaving two small diamond shaped spaces in the band. At the point where the ring overlapped a small topaz gem cut in the shape of a heart was inset into the metal. And pressed into the metal on the inside of the ring, just beneath the gem, was the symbol for everlasting love: two interlinking circles.

Jenny didn't notice Gibbs approaching her until he was right in front of her. He took the ring from her, and took her left hand in his. "I know it's a little fast, but I love you, Jenny. You, and that little girl there," he nodded to Alana standing next to him, "mean the world to me, and I don't want to wait any longer to make you mine. So, Jenny Shepard," he paused long enough to take a knee once more, "will you marry me?"

Jenny could feel the tears welling up in her eyes the moment he started to speak, and when he knelt she lost the battle of keeping them at bay. It took her several tries to get her mouth and throat to obey her commands and when they did she was only able to choke out one word, "Yes."

The moment the word left her mouth relief washed over Gibbs and he stood to slip the ring onto Jenny's finger. He reached up to wipe away the tears with his thumb before pulling her to him and kissing her deeply.

When they broke apart Jenny had finally recovered her voice, "I love you."

"I love you too," Gibbs whispered back. At the tugging on his pant leg he looked down at Alana.

"What about me Daddy?"

Gibbs flashed a grin at Jenny before reaching down to scoop up Alana. "We love you too," he placed a kiss to Alana's temple. He wrapped his other arm around Jenny's waist and pulled her into his embrace. Jenny wrapped her arms around both, leaning up to kiss Gibbs once more before laying her head on his shoulder so her eyes were level with Alana's.

"Mommy why are you sad?" Alana's voice was full of concern as she reached out one hand to touch Jenny's wet cheek.

"I'm not sad sweetheart, I'm happy," Jenny assured her.

"But if you're happy why're you crying?"

"Sometimes people cry when they're really really happy."

"Oh," Alana yawned widely, getting smiles from both adults.

Taking Jenny's hand in his Gibbs turned them towards the elevator, "C'mon, time for bed."

**NCIS**

Alana was asleep by the time the car pulled out of the NCIS parking garage.

When they got home Jenny carried Alana upstairs and got her ready for bed as Gibbs locked up and brought in their things.

They met on the upstairs landing outside Alana's room and Gibbs immediately pulled her in for a kiss.

"She asleep?" he asked when they pulled apart. Jenny nodded and was only partially successful in concealing a yawn. Gibbs grinned, "And you're dead on your feet, c'mon." He led her to their room and they changed in silence before climbing into bed.

Gibbs wrapped an arm around Jenny and she snuggled up to him, her head resting under his chin, one hand on his chest, fingers tracing the shape of the scar just above his heart.

Already Jenny was almost asleep, but she'd decided that they need to have this conversation now and she'd be darned if she was going to fall asleep. Still it wasn't until Gibbs started combing his fingers through her hair that she spoke up, "Jethro?"

"Mmm?" He sounded just as tired as she felt and she was reminded of just how hard he had been working recently.

Still, if she didn't say anything now she didn't know when she would get another chance. "I want to finalize Alana's adoption before we get married."

Gibbs was silent a minute, thinking it over. It would be so much easier to just let thing be as they were. But they were likely to run into problems in the future if they just left things and he realized that that was what Jenny was trying to prevent. _Good thing one of us thinks ahead, _Gibbs mused. "Alright," he told Jenny, and he could feel her relax, "It's a good idea. I'll call child services tomorrow, s'long as there's no case."

Jenny nodded her consent before snuggling up to him just a little bit more and letting sleep take her.

**NCIS**

The alarm clock went off at 0600 as usual and Gibbs reached over to shut it off. Jenny curled into him as he rolled back over, burrowing her head into the crook of his neck.

He kissed the top of her head, "Jenny, honey, you have to wake up."

Her eyes stayed resolutely shut. "Don't wanna," she mumbled.

Gibbs didn't even try to stop the grin that crossed his face. "I know, honey, but it's not really a choice." Jenny grumbled again and snuggled even closer. Gibbs was about to resume his work of convincing her to get up when his phone went off. He swore; if it was another case he was going to shoot someone. Moving carefully so as not to disturb Jenny he grabbed the phone off the nightstand and put it to his ear, "Yeah, Gibbs."

Jenny had woken up a bit more when his phone rang; having to remind herself to breathe when she realized it must be a case. However, the call lasted two minutes and when Gibbs finally hung up she couldn't decide if she should be relieved or worried; it hadn't sounded like a case, but Gibbs was still tense, so it couldn't have been good. "Who was it?" she whispered finally.

"The school. There was a gas leak so everything is closed down. Lana will have to come to work with us." Bringing Alana to work wouldn't be a problem, they were used to it and she was easy to work around. But neither was particularly thrilled with the idea of waking up the child an hour earlier than usual. It was Gibbs who finally broke the silence that had descended upon them, "Go take a shower, I'll get Lana."

Jenny nodded, but made no effort to heave herself out of bed until Gibbs left. With a sigh, she pulled herself out of bed and trudged into the bathroom. Yawning and half asleep Jenny smacked on the shower before dropping her clothes in a heap and stepping under the hot spray. It was only with the help of the steaming water that Jenny finally managed to pry open her eyes and keep them open.

Once she was fully awake, Jenny was out of the shower rather quickly, however, it was not quite as easy to find an outfit to wear. She stood at the closet door, staring at everything for a long moment before heaving a sigh, shutting her eyes, and shoving her hands in amongst the clothes. She pulled out a pair of black slacks and a light purple blouse. Deciding that they would have to do, as she couldn't think of anything else, Jenny got dressed. She met Gibbs and Alana downstairs twenty minutes later, now fully clothed, and with hair and makeup finished.

Alana was curled up in Gibbs' arms, her head tucked into his shoulder as Gibbs moved about the kitchen making coffee and pulling things out for breakfast. Jenny slipped in and took Alana from Gibbs' arms. He glanced up at her when she did but continued to work on the coffee. Jenny took a seat at the table, Alana on her lap. She sat Alana up, talking to her softly to wake her up.

As Alana began to wake up more she snuggled into Jenny, fighting off wakefulness. Stroking her head Jenny sat her back up, "I know you want to sleep sweetheart, but you have to come to work with Mommy and Daddy today, so we have to leave earlier."

That got Alana to open her eyes, "I get to stay with you and Daddy?" Jenny struggled to keep a straight face as she nodded. Alana's eyes went wide and she jumped off Jenny's lap and ran to Gibbs, "Hurry up Daddy, we gotta go!"

Gibbs grinned and reached down to ruffle Alana's hair, "Alright, I'm going." He placed a cup of coffee before Jenny, "You okay with her?"

"I'll be fine," she assured. He kissed her quickly before hurrying from the kitchen and upstairs. Jenny turned to Alana, "So, what do you want for breakfast?"

**NCIS**

They made it to the Navy Yard at 0730. Gibbs' team glanced up curiously, but they knew better than to say anything, especially when they saw Alana with them.

After making quick plans for lunch Jenny brought Alana up to her office while Gibbs sat down to start paperwork.

Alana tugged on Jenny's hand once they reached the upper landing. "Up, please?" Alana asked when Jenny looked down. Hiding a smile Jenny complied. Alana snuggled up to her, wrapping a strand of Jenny's hair around her finger.

"Director!" Cynthia jumped up as soon as Jenny entered the outer office.

Jenny paused, "What is it Cynthia?"

"SecNav is waiting for you in your office, ma'am."

Jenny glanced from Cynthia to her door and back. Finally her gaze traveled to the happy, oblivious child in her arms. She'd known it would be necessary to inform SecNav at some point, but she'd been hoping to have a little more time.

Squaring her shoulders and taking a deep breath Jenny nodded to Cynthia and strode into her office.

"Ah, Director Shepard," SecNav stood from the seat he had taken at the conference table.

"Mr. Secretary," Jenny matched his formal tone, nodding to him as she closed the door. She carried Alana over to the couch, setting her down and handing over her backpack. "I need to talk to the Secretary for a little bit, will you be okay to play quietly on your own until I'm finished?"

Alana nodded, reaching out to Jenny for a hug. When Jenny leaned down to accept the hug Alana whispered, "I love you Mommy."

"I love you too sweetheart," Jenny pulled away slightly.

"For always and forever?" Alana checked.

"For always and forever," she kissed Alana's forehead and turned back to the Secretary of the Navy.

He was eyeing her with Alana, his expression unreadable. "Are you watching her for a friend?" he gestured towards Alana, obviously not having heard their exchange.

"Erm… no sir," Jenny gestured to the conference table. She waited until SecNav had taken a seat at the head of the table before joining him. She sat so that she could face SecNav and still keep an eye on Alana at the same time. SecNav was silent, clearly waiting for her answer. She took a deep breath before answering, "She's mine."

SecNav's eyes were wide, "I was unaware that you had a daughter."

Jenny sighed, she did not want to have this conversation right now. At that moment her door was flung open and in walked Gibbs. Jenny was surprised only when Cynthia didn't follow him in as she usually did.

"Daddy!" Alana jumped from the couch to crash into his legs. Jenny looked at SecNav, expecting him to be shocked or angry, instead finding him smiling.

He stood to shake Gibbs' hand, "I take it this is the child Morrow and I spoke of several years ago."

Gibbs nodded. "Alana," he said by way of introduction, shifting her in his arms so she could see SecNav.

"Hello Alana," he offered his hand for her to shake.

She took it, "Do you know my Mommy and Daddy too?"

"I do," he nodded.

"They know everyone."

SecNav chuckled lightly before returning to his seat and gesturing to Gibbs to join them.

"Go play," Gibbs whispered into Alana's ear before setting her down. He took the seat next to Jenny whispering to her, "Cynthia called me." Jenny inclined her head in acknowledgement, making a mental note to thank her assistant later.

"Have you finalized the adoption?" SecNav began.

"No sir," Gibbs answered as Jenny shook her head.

"But you intend to," it wasn't really a question.

"We do," Jenny told him.

"Together?" he checked. Gibbs nodded and reached out to take Jenny's hand and SecNav noticed the ring on her finger for the first time. "You're married?" he realized he should be angry, at the very least upset; and if not that, surprised. But in reality, it would make the most sense when considering the couple before him.

"Engaged," Gibbs stated simply.

"But you intend to be married?" now he was surprised. And getting a little tired of having to fish for information.

"After the adoption has been finalized," Jenny told him, "I would have apprised you of the situation, sir. I just didn't expect it to be so soon…"

SecNav held up a hand, a smile stretching across his face, "Honestly I would have been more surprised if you had." He took in Jenny's shocked expression and Gibbs' smirk before continuing, "Considering your track record a secret marriage would not be unexpected. Do you plan to make an announcement?"

Jenny glanced up at Gibbs, glad to see in his eyes that he was willing to leave it up to her. "I would prefer not to," she told SecNav after a moment's thought.

SecNav nodded, "Understandable." He stood abruptly, "I only came by in order to drop off a file in person. You'll inform me of when the wedding is to take place?"

Jenny stood as well, "Of course sir."

"Very good," he shook Jenny's hand, "Director Shepard, Gibbs." He glanced over his shoulder at Alana once before disappearing from the room.

Jenny slumped back into her chair the moment the door closed.

Gibbs stood, moving behind her, slowly massaging her shoulders, "You okay?"

She sighed, leaning into his hands, "Fine. Just wasn't expecting that, especially not first thing in the morning."

Alana had abandoned the couch when she heard the door close and now she climbed carefully onto Jenny's lap. "Daddy," she asked, snuggling into Jenny.

"Hmm?"

"Do you love Mommy?"

"I do."

"For always and forever?"

Gibbs grinned, "For always and forever."

"Mommy?"

"Yes?" Jenny looked down into big green eyes.

"Do you love Daddy?"

"I do."

"For always and forever?"

Jenny looked up at Gibbs as she repeated the words, "For always and forever."

Gibbs grinned, leaning down to kiss her. "Does it feel like we just said our vows to you?" he whispered when they broke the kiss.

"Mmhmm," she ran a hand through Alana's hair. "Looks like we're gonna have to tell the team."

"And Ducky," Gibbs added.

"And Abby," Jenny finished.

Gibbs grimaced, "After lunch."

"You'll be able to make it?"

"Just paperwork."

"Alright," Jenny adjusted Alana so she could stand, "We'll see you in a few hours." Gibbs kissed her quickly and ruffled Alana's hair before slipping out of the office.

**NCIS**

"Probie!" The shout echoed through the bullpen, making the three younger agents jump.

An older man with gray hair, dressed in jeans and a jacket, and smelling strongly of cigarette smoke stormed into the circle of desks. "You'd better have a damn good explanation for this, Probie," he growled, coming to a stop before Gibbs' desk and thrusting a paper at him.

Slowly Gibbs looked up from his paperwork. He didn't even glance at the paper, "Hiya Mike."

"Well?" Mike Franks growled.

"Probie?" a strangled voice came from behind them. It appeared Tony had finally found his voice.

Sighing Gibbs stood to face his shocked team, "My boss, Mike Franks."

"Boss?" Tony repeated.

Gibbs glared, "Yes, DiNozzo, boss. Mike taught me to be an agent."

Tony was still gawping when Mike turned back to Gibbs. "You fall in love with your probie, court her for a year, she leaves you, disappears for six years, shows back up as your _director_, and you marry her four months later?"

"That about sums it up," came a voice from behind him. Jenny stood at the entryway to the bullpen, Alana in her arms. "Except we're not married yet, unless you count marriage by five-year old."

That really shocked the team.

Alana wiggled out of Jenny's arms. "Hiya Uncle Mike," she bounced over to him.

"Hey Red," he bent down to pick her up, eyes on Jenny. He looked her over critically as he stood, Alana in his embrace. "Well, I can't fault your taste," he grumbled to Gibbs.

Jenny arched an eyebrow at her fiancé who simply smirked back. Shaking her head Jenny extended her hand to Mike, "Jenny Shepard."

He accepted her hand, "Mike Franks."

"Whoa!" Tony stood up, "Back up. You guys are getting married?"

Jenny stepped closer to Gibbs, her hand slipping into his as he nodded. Tony's mouth fell open, McGee looked equally as shocked, even Ziva's eyes widened slightly.

"Gibbs proposed?" Ziva asked.

Jenny nodded, "Last night."

"You're catchin' flies, boy," Mike growled at Tony. Tony obeyed Mike's unspoken order immediately, shutting his mouth.

"Congratulations Boss, Director," McGee spoke up.

Ziva nodded, "Mazel tov Jen, Gibbs."

"Mommy I'm hungry," Alana whined loudly.

Jenny glanced at Gibbs, who nodded. "Let's go. Not a word to Abby or Ducky, we'll tell them after lunch," Gibbs told his team. They nodded quickly, cowering under his gaze.

"Join us for lunch?" Jenny asked Mike. He glanced at Gibbs before nodding. He followed with Alana when Jenny led the way to the elevator. Once they were inside Jenny turned to her fiancé, "So, anyone else I should know about?"

Gibbs looked over at Alana, "Anyone else?"

Alana looked thoughtful. She began to shake her head slowly before stopping, her eyes wide, "Grandpa Jack!"

Gibbs grimaced, "How about we save him until after Christmas?"

Mike chuckled at the expression on the younger man's face. Alana looked thoughtful for a moment before nodding.

Slowly Jenny glanced from one to the other, thinking over the conversation. Deciding Gibbs would explain when he was ready she grinned at the way Mike mock glared at Alana every time he had to remove her hand from the pocked where he kept his cigarettes. Watching the two of them interact she was reminded of the nickname Mike had used for Alana.

The elevator doors slid open with the standard _ding_ and Gibbs took Jenny's hand, leading her and Mike to the car.

"I want Uncle Mike to sit next to me," Alana declared.

"Fine," Mike grumbled, but neither Jenny nor Gibbs missed the slight smile on his face as he clambered into the backseat after Alana.

When Gibbs pulled out of the Navy Yard Jenny turned to face Mike, "So… Red?"

* * *

_A/N: Yay! Mike!  
I hope that Gibbs proposing doesn't seem too sudden. I was kind of working off the theory that they've known/loved each other for 7-8 years (give or take a couple hundred days) so 2ish weeks of officially dating almost isn't even necessary._

_Things are going to start to get dark next chapter. I know I said that before, but this is what I was actually talking about. Though Jenny and Gibbs still have to tell Abby and Ducky that they're engaged (anyone have any ideas how that should go?)._


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N: I have recently learned that it's really hard to type up/edit a chapter while watching Tangled for the first time. But I managed (somehow). I'm not really sure this chapter is quite up to par, but I hope you'll bare with me for the next little bit, it's going to be a long couple of weeks._

_Disclaimer: I only get Alana and Eliza Wren._

* * *

Mike simply shrugged in reply to Jenny's query about Alana's nickname before turning his attention back to the child. Jenny had been expecting a gruff, humorless man by the way he acted and was pleasantly surprised to find that he possessed a quick sense of humor and steely wit to go with it; and he was wonderful with Alana. Thus lunch passed much quicker than Jenny had anticipated.

All too soon it was time to go. Alana went willingly until they reached the Navy Yard and it became apparent that Mike wouldn't be entering the building with them.

"No!" Alan shouted, "I don' wan' you to go!" Tears welled up in Alana's eyes, and as she blinked them away quickly the first dripped down her cheeks.

"Red…" Mike crouched down, opening his arms to the child. "I have to go. I'm gonna miss my flight and I am _not_ sleeping on Probie's couch ever again."

Alana tentatively let herself be wrapped into a hug. "You can sleep wiv me," she suggested.

Mike chuckled, "Not gonna happen."

Alana pulled away abruptly at his words, whimpering slightly, and tears streaming openly down her face now.

Jenny stepped up and scooped the girl into her arms. "Lana, you have to say goodbye now."

"No," Alana cried, burying her face into Jenny.

Jenny sighed, searching for something to distract the child. "How about Uncle Mike calls you when he gets home and you can tell him everything you did?" Jenny glanced up at Mike, hoping he would agree. The retired agent nodded. Alana looked over at Mike as well, considering the proposal. "But you have to stop crying," Jenny added.

Immediately Alana sniffled, her hands scrubbing at her face in attempt to stop the tears. "Okay," her voice quavered.

"Go say bye to Uncle Mike," Gibbs prompted. Alana squirmed out of Jenny's arms and into Mike's waiting embrace. "Take her inside," Gibbs whispered to his fiancé as he slipped an arm around her waist, "I'll meet you there." Jenny nodded and stretched up to kiss his cheek.

A moment later Alana detached herself from Mike and was standing before Jenny, arms outstretched. Without hesitation Jenny picked her up, pressing her nose briefly to the girls.

"Go with Mommy," Gibbs ruffled Alana's hair, "I'll see you inside." He kissed Jenny quickly before returning to Mike's side.

The two men watched until Jenny and Alana disappeared into the elevator. When the doors closed Gibbs turned to Mike.

"You break her heart, Probie, and not even God himself will be able to save you," Mike promised, his eyes never leaving the elevator doors. Gibbs nodded, knowing that he was talking as much about Jenny as Alana. "You'll tell me when you've got a date set."

Gibbs nodded again, turning to face his former boss, hand outstretched, "We'll be expecting your call." Mike took his hand, gave it one firm shake and turned back to his car.

Gibbs watched the older man pull out of the Navy Yard, more grateful for him than ever.

**NCIS**

Gibbs wasn't hugely surprised to find that Jenny and Alana were simply waiting for him inside the elevator.

"I was thinking you could have Abby meet us in Autopsy and we could tell her, Ducky, and Jimmy all at the same time," Jenny explained when Gibbs entered.

In response Gibbs pulled out his phone, "Abs."

"_Gibbs!_"

Jenny winced; she could hear Abby's squealing from where she was standing halfway across the elevator.

Gibbs held the phone slightly away from his ear as he kept talking, "Abs, meet me in Autopsy in," a glance at his watch, "two minutes." He didn't wait for her response before he hung up. He glared pointedly at Jenny before making a face at Alana. At the child's giggle he couldn't keep a straight face any longer and a grin split his face. Jenny just smirked at him.

Pressing the button for Autopsy Gibbs took Alana from Jenny, slipping his hand into hers, "You ready for this?"

"Ready as I'll ever be," Jenny glanced at him sideways. Gibbs gave her hand a reassuring squeeze. "Are you?" Gibbs' only response was to lean over and press a quick kiss to the corner of her mouth just before the elevator doors opened.

Alana squirmed furiously as soon as the doors were open, racing to Autopsy the moment her feet touched the ground.

Gibbs gave Jenny's hand one last squeeze before leading her after the small bundle of energy.

When they entered Autopsy Alana was sitting on Ducky's knee chattering away to the Medical Examiner and admonishing his assistant at the same time.

The Doctor glanced up at the sound of the doors opening, "Ah. Alana did say you had something to tell us."

As Gibbs opened his mouth to answer Abby hurtled through the Autopsy doors. "Gibbs!" she flung herself at the man. "I got down here as fast as I could. I think I made it in less than two minutes, but I'm not sure. Oh! Director!" Having noticed Jenny Abby released Gibbs to wrap her arms around Jenny quickly. Pulling away she grinned at both, "So! What can I do for you?"

Jenny glanced up at Gibbs, "Well, I suppose we could use her help…"

"We'll need Ziva too," Gibbs agreed.

"Most likely the boys as well," Jenny added.

Abby glanced from one to the other, "What are you talking about?"

"I believe, Abigail," Ducky paused as Alana finished whispering something into his ear. Straightening up he continued, "That they are trying to tell you that they are engaged."

Abby's mouth fell open, staring at one, then the other, her pigtails whipping back and forth with her head. Jimmy's face also registered surprise, his mouth hanging open.

"He always did ruin all our fun," Jenny sighed. Gibbs simply wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her close.

Jenny glanced over at Ducky in time to see Alana reach over to Palmer and close his mouth. The rumbling of Gibbs' laughter behind her let her know that Gibbs had seen it too. Turning back to Abby Jenny held out her left hand.

Abby caught Jenny's hand in both of hers. For a moment she simple stared at the ring there. Then she screamed and flung her arms around the couple. She jumped away squealing, "Mommy and Daddy are finally getting together!"

Alana bounced over to the bubbly Goth, eager to share in the excitement. As soon as the girl was close enough Abby spun her up into her arms. The ecstatic scientist squealed again, spinning around with Alana, "Aren't you excited Gibblet? Your Mommy and Daddy are getting married!"

Ducky chuckled as he stepped up next to the couple. "Congratulations Jennifer," he kissed her cheek. "Jethro," he nodded to the younger man. "I should say, it's about time," he added.

Gibbs grinned, wrapping his other arm about Jenny's shoulders and dropping a kiss to her hair. Jenny happily leaned into him, watching Abby and Alana spin around chanting "Mommy and Daddy are getting married!"

"Er… uh… um…" Palmer stammered as he stepped up next to Ducky. "Uh…" He caught the disapproving look Ducky was sending his way and swallowed hard. "Congratulations sir," Jimmy stuck his hand out to Gibbs.

Taking pity on the nervous young man Gibbs accepted the hand with a nod of thanks.

They all jumped at the sound of Abby knocking into a trashcan. She stumbled backwards into a wall and sank to the floor, Alana in her lap. "Whoa," Abby had to work to focus on the five year old in her lap, "I'm dizzy." Alana nodded, slumping against Abby.

For a moment everything was completely silent. Then everyone burst out laughing.

**NCIS**

Several hours later Gibbs was just finishing his very last backlogged report when Abby raced into the bullpen.

"Gibbs, Gibbs, Gibbs, Gibbs!" Abby bounded over to his desk.

Slowly Gibbs lay his pen down and leaned back in his chair. He took a moment to watch Abby struggling not to burst. Then, taking a deep breath to prepare himself, he put the girl out of her misery, "Yeah Abs?"

"This is for you," she thrust her arm forward, a photo clutched in her fist.

Gibbs took it from her slowly. It was the picture Abby had taken the morning after Alana's birthday.

He and Jenny were fast asleep, her head on his shoulder, his arm wrapped around her. Alana was curled up between them, thumb in mouth, her other hand caught up in Jenny's hair. They both had one arm wrapped around the little girl. "It's from the morning when Tony and I slept over. I saw you guys all asleep and I couldn't help it. You guys looked so cute so I just had to take a picture. But don't worry, Tony was asleep and I didn't show him."

"Didn't show my what?" Tony piped up.

"The picture of the Director and Gibbs sleeping with Lana," Abby turned away from Gibbs to address him.

"Why do you have a picture of Gibbs and Jenny sleeping?" Ziva wanted to know.

Gibbs spun around to hide a smile, pinning the picture up behind his desk as his team continued with the rapid fire question and answer session.

"'Cause they looked really cute," Abby stared at Ziva as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Abby, I think what Ziva meant was when were you around Gibbs and the Director when they were sleeping?" McGee tried.

"When Tony and I slept over at Gibbs' house," Abby turned her shocked gaze on McGee.

Both McGee and Ziva turned to stare at the senior field agent. Tony cleared his throat nervously, "Uh, Abs, I didn't tell them…"

Gibbs chuckled and made his way from the circle of desks as Abby turned her gaze on Tony.

Rounding the corner into the alcove of the stairs Gibbs pulled out his cell phone. Slowly he scrolled through the numbers in search of the one for Child Services. Finding it he took a deep breath before making the call.

The phone was picked up on the third ring, "Washington D.C. Child Services. This is Sherie. How can I help you?"

"Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs," Gibbs introduced himself, "I would like to finalize an adoption."

A good twenty minutes later Gibbs finished his conversation with Sherie; hanging up on the promise that a Social Worker would be down to NCIS the next day.

Gibbs stared at his phone for a long moment, hoping, and quite possibly praying, that they did not sent the woman he was expecting.

**NCIS**

They picked up burritos on the way home that night.

Alana was ecstatic with the prospect of the food and hardly stopped talking all the way home. Jenny was an active participant in the conversation and though Gibbs tried he couldn't quite shake the feeling of dread growing in the pit of his stomach.

Jenny reached over as they pulled into the driveway and took his hand. The smile he gave her was halfhearted. He lifted her hand to his lips briefly before letting her get out of the car. She slipped out with Alana and Gibbs followed with dinner a minute later.

Jenny sent him down to the basement after dinner. He went somewhat reluctantly, not entirely sure if he should be away from them. But he didn't want to worry Alana and knew that in his current mood he was sure to do so.

In the basement Gibbs eyed the bourbon above his workbench thoughtfully but the sound of running footsteps in the hallway upstairs had him foregoing the alcohol and instead concentrating on his boat. He worked slowly, methodically, looking for something to focus his mind upon, not release pent up emotion.

He wasn't sure how long he'd been working before he heard the door opening. Recognizing the footsteps as Jenny's he didn't stop in his work until she was standing beside him.

"She asleep?" he dropped the hand drill onto the plank he'd been working on and turned to the redhead.

Jenny nodded, running her hand along the hull of the boat. She looked up to meet his eyes, "Are you alright?"

Gibbs sighed, placing his hand over hers where it rested against the wood, "When this is over."

Jenny nodded, she could understand his nerves.

Taking hold of the hand under his he pulled her to him, his other arm curling around her waist. Letting go of her hand he cupped his hand around her neck, drawing her to him.

Their lips met only briefly the first time but it had been a long week and soon their need became too much.

They made it upstairs somehow, falling immediately into bed, only just remembering the presence of a child and the need for silence.

**NCIS**

The next morning was a little hurried.

Neither Jenny nor Gibbs had slept much the night before and the chirping alarm had been ignored briefly in favor of more pleasurable pursuits. As a result they were running a little late and Gibbs had to leave Jenny to take Alana to school alone.

He arrived at the office only moments before a call came in and he and the team were hurrying back out of the bullpen. They were in and out all day chasing leads and it was only after much insisting on the team's part that Gibbs took a coffee break just in time to accompany Jenny to get Alana.

"What're we gonna do?" were the first words out of Alana's mouth once she was settled in the car.

Gibbs and Jenny shared an amused look before setting to the task of finding an activity that would amuse Alana and still allow them to get some work done. Eventually the matter was settled when Jenny agreed to play a round of The Memory Game when they got back; Gibbs promising to play a game as soon as they caught a break in the case.

He was just leaving Jenny and Alana to their game when the elevator to the main level opened and the very last person he wanted to see stepped out.

Taking a deep breath he hurried down the stairs to meet her.

Eliza Wren was an attractive woman, he could not deny that. She was tall, just under six feet, but she made up for the difference with heels almost as high as the ones Jenny wore. She was dressed in a moderate skirt business suit of navy blue, a briefcase tucked carefully under her arm.

Tony looked up when Gibbs swooped past the bullpen, stiffening at the sight of the woman standing by the elevator. He was on his feet in an instant, following his boss.

McGee and Ziva exchanged glances and stood as well, though they watched from the entrance to the bullpen.

"Ms. Wren," Gibbs extended a hand politely though his guarded actions barely concealed his hostility towards the woman.

"Agent Gibbs," Wren took the hand he offered, her smile just barely pleasant. Her eyes flicked over his shoulder, "Agent DiNozzo."

"Ms. Wren," Tony nodded in return, his voice and eyes cold.

Wren glanced behind Tony to see Ziva and McGee standing just outside the bullpen. "Shall we take this somewhere more private?" she requested of Gibbs.

He nodded, stepping aside to allow her passage. She passed him, nodding to the other members of the team but stopping at the foot of the stairs to wait for Gibbs.

"Stay," Gibbs told Tony as he followed.

Tony glowered after them as he went to join Ziva and McGee.

"Who is she?" Ziva asked as they watched Gibbs lead Wren up the stairs, his movements choppy and anger rolling off him in waves.

"Eliza Wren." Tony's glare darkened, "The Social Worker that took Lana away from Gibbs two years ago."

* * *

_A/N: It's short, I'm sorry. I had a lot of issues with this chapter, even once I'd started to figure things out it took me a while to really sit down and write it. The next chapter will be much longer and will be up, if not tonight, then tomorrow. I hope that this is okay until then._


	10. Chapter 10

_A/N: Okay, this is the end of all the bad that is going to happen. Things only get better from here.  
I only gave this chapter a quick look over because, quite frankly, I hate it (content wise). _

_Disclaimer: Everyone from NCIS is not mine, all the original characters are._

* * *

Gibbs couldn't believe that he was really leading Eliza Wren straight to Alana. But, regardless of his opinions of the woman they needed to finalize the adoption and if she was the Social Worker they sent he really didn't have much choice.

He nodded to Cynthia before knocking on the door to Jenny's office.

"Come in," her voice floated through the door.

She had been sitting on the couch next to Alana, game pieces spread out on the coffee table before them, but stood as her door opened. Surprise registered in her eyes when it was Gibbs that walked into her office, but she managed to keep her expression blank at the sight of a woman entering the office after him.

"Special Agent Gibbs," Jenny stepped forward to great them, unconsciously positioning herself protectively before Alana.

"Director," Gibbs nodded in return. "Eliza Wren," he indicated Wren with a wave of his hand.

Jenny stepped forward, arm outstretched to shake the woman's hand. "Jenny Shepard," she tried not to let her nervousness at Gibbs' attitude show.

Wren took her hand, "I'm Alana's Social Worker."

Jenny nodded, dropping Wren's hand the instant it was appropriate.

"Lana," Gibbs waited until she looked up at him, "Go wait outside with Cynthia."

"But…" Alana started to protest.

"Alana," Gibbs' tone, while not angry, left no room for argument.

"Okay Daddy," Alana plodded out of the room slowly.

Wren's eyes flared the instant the door was closed behind the child, "I thought we discussed her calling you 'Daddy'."

The pure venom in the woman's voice surprised Jenny but it was Gibbs' nonchalant response of, "We did," that surprised her more.

Positive that this would turn into a full-fledged fight sometime soon Jenny decided to intervene, "Sit." Wren plunked herself immediately into one of the chairs surrounding the conference table. Jenny glanced at Gibbs before seating herself at the head of the table. She concentrated on shoving away the nerves that fluttered in her chest at Gibbs' openly reserved hostility toward the Social Worker. But she stayed on her guard; she wasn't going to pretend anymore that her fiancé's opinion of a person didn't have a huge influence on her own.

"Ms. Wren," Jenny had to struggle to keep her voice impassive, "How can I help you?"

"Well, Director, Agent Gibbs placed a call to the agency yesterday requesting permission to adopt Alana Hewitt," Wren began. Jenny simply nodded, she knew all this. "As Alana's Social Worker I, naturally, was asked to speak to Agent Gibbs. Now, as I am sure you are aware, the Hewitts named Agent Gibbs as Alana's legal guardian should anything happen to them," she paused for Jenny's acknowledgement. At the redhead's nod she continued, "As you may also be aware, Agent Gibbs applied for, and was denied, custody of Alana two years ago."

"I was aware of that," Jenny interrupted the woman, "Though I would like to know why."

"Agent Gibbs has already had several marriages, none of which have lasted more than three years, several of them also ending badly," Wren jumped into her list immediately. "Also he has suffered a past trauma of such magnitude that raising a child would prove difficult. Those reasons, coupled with his line of work, led me to conclude that Agent Gibbs was and is not suitable to raise a child on his own."

Gibbs stiffened at the poorly concealed dismissal in the woman's voice. But Jenny spoke before he could, "He won't be on his own."

"Oh?" the surprise was evident on Wren's face and she didn't bother to hide it.

Jenny's nod was stiff, "I will be helping Special Agent Gibbs to raise Alana, as will various other individuals at this agency."

Wren's gaze flickered to Jenny's left hand, her eyes widening at the ring here. For a moment she was silent and Gibbs felt his satisfaction growing at her pause. But then Wren smiled and he was once again filled with a sense of dread.

The smile Eliza Wren directed at Jenny was anything but pleasant. "Unfortunately, Director, while your position puts you out on the field much less than Agent Gibbs, you must also work longer hours, and your life is at a much greater risk. I cannot allow a child to be raised in such an environment," there was an air of finality to Wren's words as she stood. "I will begin arrangements to have Alana transferred to one of our foster homes, and begin setting up interviews with prospective parents. However, I would hope that you would continue to visit. Any young girl could do to have a role model such as the first female Director of a Federal Agency in her life."

Jenny felt as if she'd been slapped. Tears welled up in her eyes before they were replaced by indignant fury. She was on her feet in an instant, "No!" Her voice, though hard and resolved, had a tremor to it that had Gibbs shooting her a worried look.

"Excuse me?" Wren's tone had Gibbs jumping to his feet as well.

"You cannot send her to some arbitrary home and take her from everything she knows," the quaver became slightly more pronounced in Jenny's voice as she spoke.

"Well, of course I would prefer to return her to her biological parents if at all possible," Wren began.

"She's not going back there," Gibbs cut her off. "Did you forget why she's in the system to begin with?" he growled when she glared at him.

"You have no proof," Wren bit back.

"I'm not willing to take that chance," Gibbs spat, "This is a child's life you're talking about!"

"I am trying to do what is best for her!" Wren shouted.

"Out!" Jenny finally barked. When Wren didn't move immediately Jenny repeated the command through gritted teeth, "Get out."

Realizing it might be wise to follow the order Wren hurried from the office, slamming the door behind her.

A sudden wave of lightheadedness washed over Jenny and she had to grab hold of the table to stay upright.

"Jen?" Gibbs was at her side in an instant, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her into him.

"I'm fine Jethro," Jenny reassured. She turned into his embrace, tears pooling in her eyes, "She just made me so angry."

Gibbs rubbed a hand up and down her back soothingly. When her tears slowed he tilted her chin up, wiping away the remaining tears with his thumb and pressing a kiss to her forehead. "Go home," he rested his own forehead against hers, "Take Alana with you. Relax." He knew that Jenny didn't want to argue, could sense the fatigue she was feeling now her tears were spent, but knew she'd still try to offer up a token dispute. "I'll be there as soon as I can," he whispered, catching her lips with his own to forestall any response she could have made.

She merely nodded when they broke apart and they spent a couple of minutes gathering everything together. Gibbs explained to Alana that she would be going home early with Mommy while Jenny gave Cynthia instructions to clear her schedule for the rest of the day and only to call her in the case of extreme emergency.

Five minutes later Gibbs had seen Jenny and Alana to the car and was now back at his desk quietly contemplating ways to kill Eliza Wren.

**NCIS**

Jenny and Alana were curled up on the couch reading when Gibbs walked into the house at 1840.

Jenny flashed him a quick smile, careful not to remove her attention from the book for too long. Gibbs took a seat in the armchair next to the couch, content to simply watch his girls together.

Jenny closed the book several minutes later, handing it to Alana and whispering for her to take it back upstairs. As the five year old scampered off upstairs Jenny met Gibbs' eyes, a faint smile on her lips.

Gibbs abandoned his chair in favor of the seat next to her. She greeted him with a kiss.

"You doing okay?" he checked when they separated.

Jenny nodded, "Lana was hoping you could give her a bath and that we could all watch a movie afterwards."

"I think we could manage that," Gibbs kissed her again briefly before heading upstairs.

Jenny didn't move until she heard the water running. After listening to the soothing sound a few moments she heaved herself off the couch and went into the kitchen to clean up.

**NCIS**

All three of them were curled up on the couch twenty minutes later when Gibbs' stomach rumbled.

Alana glared at him, "Daddy, be quiet."

"That's my tummy Lana," Gibbs explained.

"Why is your tummy making noises?" Alana wanted to know.

"It means your Daddy is hungry," Jenny shot her fiancé a reproving glare. "There are leftovers in the fridge."

Seeing the look in Jenny's eye Gibbs didn't stop to argue. He was back moments later with a heaping plate of food. He sat next to Jenny, whispering to her, "We got 'im." Jenny smiled a little, glad there was another criminal off the streets.

Alana leaned over Jenny, a finger pressed to her lips, "Shh!"

"Sh?" Jenny repeated, "_Sh?_" She caught Alana and flipped her onto her back, tickling her mercilessly. "Sh, huh? I'll give you 'sh' you little rascal!"

Alana squealed, squirming under Jenny's fingers. "No!" she shrieked, "No! Mommy stopit! Daddy! Help! Help Daddy!"

Gibbs just continued eating, eyes fixed on the television screen, struggling to keep a straight face.

**NCIS**

The next day both Jenny and Gibbs were awake before the alarm went off, regardless of their late night. They were both nervous after their encounter with Wren the day before, not that they would admit it, even to each other.

It wasn't until mid afternoon that Wren showed up again. She strode straight into Jenny's office, where the Director and Gibbs were just finishing a conversation, thrusting a sheet of paper into their faces.

Jenny took it from the woman, pulling on her glasses and scanning it quickly, suddenly very glad that they'd left Alana down with Abby in her lab. Her eyes flicked up to the top of the page and down it again, getting paler with each pass.

"Jen," Gibbs forgot all about titles in his concern, "What is it?"

Jenny blinked several times before meeting Gibbs' gaze, "A court order demanding the release of Alana Hewitt into the care of Eliza Wren and Ryan Jenkins."

Gibbs was on his feet as soon as the words left her mouth, "No."

"You don't have a choice Agent Gibbs," Wren's expression was something between smugness and ecstasy, "Alana will be going to live with her father."

"I am her father," Gibbs growled.

Wren's eyes swept over him disdainfully, "Her actual father. I will be taking her there this afternoon."

"Not gonna happen," Gibbs informed her.

"As I already explained to you, Agent Gibbs, you don't have a choice in the matter."

That gave Gibbs pause. There wasn't a whole lot he could do about a court order, not without ending up in jail, and then Wren would get her way anyways. He took a deep breath, cursing himself even as he spoke the words, "Fine. But on one condition." It took all of his concentration to continue glaring at Wren and ignore the sharp intake of breath he'd heard from Jenny at his words. He waited for Wren to nod before stating his demand, "She stays with you until a full background check has been completed on this man." Though Gibbs may not like the woman, he trusted in the fact that she did genuinely care for all children. He would let her believe that she had won for now. After all, he had no intentions of ever letting Alana near the man Wren claimed to be her father.

Wren nodded, "Alright." She clapped her hands together briskly, "Now, where is she?"

"In Abby's lab," Jenny spoke up for the first time.

"Shall we?" Wren gestured to the office doors.

Gibbs didn't move immediately, "I'll need an address so I can bring Lana's things."

Wren considered him a moment then pulled out a pen and a scrap of paper and scribbled an address on it. She shoved it into Gibbs' chest and stalked to the office doors, stopping a few steps from them in attempt to make Gibbs cater to her.

Gibbs simply waited for Jenny to start walking before taking his place beside to her; Wren following behind. He pressed the button for the elevator, stepping aside to let Jenny on when it arrived then following directly behind her; he was done playing the gentleman for Wren. The brunette huffed a little but didn't make too much of a fuss about it, still happy after her perceived victory.

Gibbs stood against the back wall with Jenny. He brushed his hand down her arm and the look she gave him told him that while she may not understand exactly what he was doing she trusted him completely. But the tears in her eyes gave away her pain and Gibbs cursed himself all over again.

They stepped out on the floor to Abby's lab and Gibbs spared a brief thought of gratitude to the fact that Abby was playing Disney music at a much quieter level than her usual heavy metal.

Alana looked up when they walked in, the excitement on her face fading immediately at the sight of Wren and the grim expressions Jenny and Gibbs wore.

She tried to hide behind Abby's leg when Gibbs crouched down before her and he wanted to kick himself. "Alana, you're gonna have to stay with Ms. Wren for a coupla days," he told her.

"Why?" Alana's voice was small.

"Because Mommy and I have to go on a trip," he wasn't sure he'd ever stop hating himself for this.

"Why can't I go with you?"

"It's called a business trip, sweetheart," Jenny crouched down next to Gibbs, "That means grownups only. It'll be really boring."

"Okay," the child's ready acceptance was a knife in Gibbs' heart.

"You're gonna go with Ms. Wren now," Gibbs told Alana, "I'll bring your stuff over tonight, okay?"

Alana nodded slightly, biting her lower lip as it started to wobble. She flung her arms around Gibbs, "Bye Daddy, I love you."

"I love you too, baby girl," Gibbs' voice was choked as he hugged Alana back tightly.

Alana released Gibbs and threw herself at Jenny, "I love you too Mommy."

A tear slipped down Jenny's cheek and she hurriedly wiped it away, "I love you too, sweetheart." She tightened her grip on Alana, "Forever and for always."

Alana squeezed her one last time before approaching Wren slowly. She was just about to the woman when she suddenly stopped and spun around. Racing back, Alana crashed into Abby's legs, "Bye Abby!"

Abby reached down to pick Alana up, "Bye Gibblet, see you soon."

Alana nodded and jumped out of Abby's arms. She made her way back to Wren, stopping before the woman, her teeth sunk into her lower lip and her arms wrapped behind her back.

Wren crouched down, "It won't be so bad. We'll have lots of fun." Alana looked a little hopeful at her words. "You all ready to go?" Wren checked. Alana nodded and Wren stretched out a hand. Alana took it after a moment's hesitation, allowing the woman to lead her out of the lab. She looked back only once.

"Gibbs?" Abby's voice was small when she finally spoke, "What just happened?"

Gibbs wrapped his arms around Jenny as her composure threatened to crumble. "The only thing I can't ignore," he answered cryptically before leading his fiancé from the lab.

**NCIS**

Gibbs just managed to get Jenny to her office before she broke down. She sank down to the ground, arms wrapped around her stomach, knees pulled up as tight as she could get them, the sobs wracking her entire body.

Gibbs sat down next to her, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her into him. She buried her face in his chest, hands clutching to his jacket. He ran his hands along her back in circular motions, trying to give comfort even though he wanted nothing more than to join her in tears. But he kept his face set for the time being, knowing that he needed to be strong for Jenny and for Alana; he needed to find a way out of this mess.

**NCIS**

Wren pulled up in front of a simple white house. It was box shaped with only two windows on the front and the front door on a slight protrusion in the exact middle of the wall. There was a cement path up to the door, with one large stone step providing an entryway to the house.

The yard itself was mostly dead. The small patch of grass on one side of the path had long since turned brown. The flowers along the sides of the house were wilting, some brown and molding from lack of care.

Wren led Alana up to the house, knocking on the door. Alana glanced about her nervously at the sound of steps echoing towards the door; something about this place didn't feel right.

The man who answered the door had mated dark brown hair and a short beard that still somehow managed to look un-kept and scraggly. His beady brown eyes darted suspiciously at Wren then the girl beside her from under thick eyebrows. He scratched at his shoulder, pulling the nonexistent sleeve of his wife-beater up even farther. His dark jeans were plain, and his feet were bare.

"Mr. Jenkins?" Wren asked. At his nod she extended a hand, "Eliza Wren."

He took her hand briefly before dropping his arm back to his side, "Ryan, please."

Wren smiled winningly back, "Eliza."

Jenkins nodded curtly, turning his attention to the small redhead on his doorstep. He smiled down at Alana, making her uncomfortable. With that Alana decided she'd had enough. She tugged on Wren's arm to get her attention. When the woman looked down Alana pleaded, "I wanna go home. I don't like it here."

"This is your home," Wren told her.

Alana looked around again, "No it's not. I want my mommy and daddy."

Jenkins crouched down so he was at her level, "I am your daddy kid."

Alana's gaze was critical, "No you're not. I want my real daddy."

Jenkins sighed and stood back up to address Wren, "Thank you for bringing her. I can take it from here."

Wren nodded, "I'll be back later tonight. Someone will be over with her things later as well. If I'm not back when they get here, just tell them that I stepped out for a moment."

Jenkins nodded, "I will. Thank you." Reaching down he plucked Alana from the ground. She started fighting him immediately, letting out a wail. Jenkins gave Wren a pained smile before stepping back inside the house and slamming the door behind him.

**NCIS**

Jenny had fallen asleep when her tears stopped and Gibbs had moved them onto the couch. But he knew Jenny would be sore if she slept on the couch for too long, and if he were completely honest with himself he just wanted to go home.

Making up his mind Gibbs gently shook Jenny's shoulder, "Jen." She stirred a little. "Jenny, c'mon, time to wake up."

Her eyes blinked open and it took her a moment to focus on Gibbs, "Jethro? Was it a dream?" She sat up a little and reality hit like the ton of bricks that it was. The tears welled up in her eyes again but this time she refused to let them fall.

Gibbs wrapped his arms around her again, pulling her close and pressing a kiss to her head. "I'm sorry," he whispered hoarsely and his voice was so full of pain that Jenny almost lost her battle with the tears.

Leaning back she placed one hand against his cheek, "I understand Jethro, you didn't have any other choice." They fell silent but she knew he would be beating himself up and nothing she said would really stop that. "Let's go home," she finally whispered.

Gibbs nodded and hauled himself to his feet, offering her a hand up.

**NCIS**

Alana continued screaming and struggling with Jenkins, crying for her mother and father. It took Jenkins all of five minutes before he'd had enough. He spared a moment to glance out the front windows to make sure Wren had gone before flinging Alana from him, "Stupid shit! Shut up!"

But the action only caused Alana's wails to grow louder, and now the tears started. "Daddy! I want my daddy," she cried.

"I said 'Shut up!'" Jenkins grabbed the front of her shirt roughly, pulling her to her feet and slapping her across the face. The wailing stopped immediately, though the tears continued to stream from Alana's eyes. "Thank God," he sighed, flinging Alana back as he stomped away in the direction of the kitchen.

He made his way straight to the refrigerator, pulling out a beer before slamming the door shut so hard the cabinets rattled. He popped the top off his beer and took a big slug. He stared at the bottle a moment before plunking it down on the counter. When he turned around he saw that Alana hadn't moved an inch. "You!" he stomped back over to her, "Little shit. Get out of here." He kicked her in the side, smiling viciously when she fell over.

He abandoned her abruptly, going instead to the cabinet next to the television and pulling out a bottle of hard liquor. He pulled away the foil and bit out the cork. He didn't bother to grab a glass simply gulping from the bottle as soon as he'd spit the stopper away.

He continued to rummage through the cabinet for a moment, pulling out bottle after bottle and lining them up carefully at his side. At the very back of the cabinet was the worn old shoebox he'd been looking for. He dragged it to him and ripped away the top. The photos inside spilled across the floor and he made no move to stop them, simply staring at what he could see of each one; occasionally tipping the bottle back.

He had finished the first bottle and was well on his way into the second when the sound of sniffling brought him from his silent contemplations. His head jerked up and he saw Alana curled up where he'd left her. And suddenly he was furious, "_YOU!_" He was on his feet in a moment, running to Alana.

He had her by her throat in a moment, one hand holding her aloft as the other pounded into her side. He quickly decided that that wasn't enough and dropped her to the floor again, his foot slamming into her immediately. She was knocked back several feet and he followed. A grin split his face and he stomped the two steps needed to reach her, kicking her again, reveling in the feeling of her small body being sent flying by his foot.

He'd only kicked her a few feet down the hallway before he realized she'd lost consciousness and lost interest. He stomped back into the living room, leaving her bloody and beaten on the floor.

**NCIS**

Gibbs placed a kiss to Jenny's temple, glad that she was finally in bed and asleep. He scribbled a quick note in case she woke up before he returned and slipped from the house, Alana's bag in hand.

He drove at his usual pace to the address Wren had given him, picking up speed when he entered the neighborhood and realized there was no way she lived here.

Parking the car Gibbs grabbed the bag out off the backseat and made his way quickly up the cement pathway. He reached up to knock on the door, his anxiety peaking when it creaked open.

Hand on his gun Gibbs slipped silently into the house. He dropped Alana's bag just inside the door before taking a look around. The TV was on, a man passed out on the couch surrounded by several bottles of alcohol. Shaking his head in disgust Gibbs turned in the other direction, praying that his gut was wrong.

As soon as he took a step into the hallway he identified the tiny mass halfway down it as his little girl.

"Alana!" he breathed. He was at her side in an instant, scooping her into his arms and racing back out of the house, no longer worrying about being quiet. He got her set up in her booster seat before remembering her bag still inside the house. Deciding that he'd better get it, he'd packed Teddy after all, Gibbs raced back up to the house.

He slammed the door open and the man on the couch jumped. He fell to the ground with a grunt, pushing himself up on his arms just enough to see Gibbs in the doorway.

Grabbing Alana's bag the Federal Agent fixed the pathetic excuse for a human with his most piercing glare. "If you ever come near my daughter again I will tear you apart limb by limb," he promised, before turning back out the door.

* * *

_A/N: I'm just going to restate what I said at the beginning, this is it, there are no more bad things after this. At least not bad at this level. There will be the usual team fights, injuries, etc. but nothing like this ever again. _

_Next chapter will be up sometime Saturday night, please don't kill me in the meantime._


	11. Chapter 11

_A/N: Wow. First, this story hit over 100 reviews last chapter. I never expected that to happen. So I'd like to thank everyone for taking the time. I'd also like to give a special thanks to **ladybugsmomma, AliyahNCIS, Mrs. Elizabeth Gibbs, and Danimina Whore **for reviewing just about every chapter and for giving me some great feedback and ideas.  
Second, this chapter is also shorter than I'd originally expected/intended but it felt as though it should end where it does. Also, like I promised this chapter is better, not necessarily happy, but happier and has some good team family moments._

_Disclaimer: I only get Alana, Jenkins, and Wren and I'd like to toss the last two out the window of a **very** high building._

* * *

Gibbs didn't look back once as he pulled the car, screeching, from the curb. He'd heard Jenkins screaming something about court and kidnapping but Gibbs really couldn't care less at the moment.

He shot through the city, pulling into a parking spot in the hospital lot with a squeal of tires.

Gibbs paused briefly before getting out, trying to figure out how he wanted to get Alana help. He eventually decided that he would just carry her up, but he would have to walk as he didn't know how bad her injuries were. Decision made he launched himself from the car and around to the backseat.

Alana stirred when Gibbs scooped her out of the car. Her eyes blinked open slowly and she focused hazy green on Gibbs, "Daddy?"

"I'm here baby girl. I'm here, I've gotcha," he tightened his grip on her slightly, walking as quickly as he could to the emergency room. "I'm so sorry baby girl." Alana snuggled into him before losing consciousness once more. It took all of his self control not to run straight to the emergency room right then.

Their entrance into the hospital immediately drew attention. The sight of Alana, curled up in Gibbs' arms, blood streaming from her nose, staining both her own clothes and his, had plenty of people rushing to help. Someone shouted something and soon the room was swarming with even more Doctors and nurses. Alana was taken from Gibbs' arms and laid out on a gurney that several people wheeled away.

A nurse appeared at Gibbs' elbow with a wet cloth just as he moved to follow the gurney. She caught him by the elbow and shook her head gently when he looked back at her. When he didn't pull away she handed over the cloth, asking, "Can you tell me what happened?"

Gibbs shook his head, "I just found her."

The nurse nodded sadly, "Are you related to the victim?"

"Alana. I'm her father."

The nurse could sense that he was much too distressed to be much help to her at the moment and instead guided him to a seat in the waiting room. "We'll call you as soon as we have news. Is there anyone you would like me to call?"

Gibbs shook his head. He handed back the cloth with a mumbled, "Thank you," before collapsing into the chair. He took a deep breath before pulling out his phone and dialing the first number.

"Shepard." Jenny's quiet and sleep muffled voice brought a faint smile to Gibbs face.

"Jen." The quietness of Gibbs' voice had Jenny fully awake.

"Jethro? What's wrong?"

"I need you to come to Bethesda. Lana's been hurt."

He could hear Jenny stumbling about, grabbing her things. "What. Happened?" she gritted out.

"Wren wasn't willing to wait," Gibbs growled.

He smirked a little when Jenny cursed. "I'm leaving now," she told him. He gave her directions to find him and was about to hang up when Jenny stopped him, "Jethro. She'll be okay."

Gibbs simply grunted and flipped the phone shut.

He scrubbed a hand down his face before pulling himself together and dialing the second number.

"Doctor Mallard," Ducky answered.

"Duck. Need you to come down to Bethesda. Lana's hurt," Gibbs rattled off quickly.

He heard Ducky's sharp intake of breath, "I'll call the team." There was a click as the line went dead and Gibbs slumped forward immediately.

**NCIS**

Jenny slipped into the seat next to him a few minutes later. She wrapped and arm around him, resting her head against his shoulder.

Gibbs sat up slowly, one hand coming up to grip the one she placed over his heart.

They sat, silent and motionless, until the team arrived.

Abby raced into the room first, boots thunking against the tile as she hurried to them.

Jenny and Gibbs stood as one to catch the distraught Goth.

Alana flung her arms around both of them, "She's gonna be okay, right?" She's not too hurt? Ooh. Positive thoughts, positive thoughts, positive thoughts." She broke away from them, clenching her fists at her sides and squeezing her eyes shut as she repeated the words. Suddenly her eyes popped open, "Does killing the person that did this could as positive thoughts?"

"I should like a crack at the charlatan myself," Ducky joined them at that moment, Tony, Ziva, McGee, and Palmer trailing after him.

Jenny gave Gibbs a meaningful look, "So would I."

Gibbs eyed her a moment. "I get him," he growled, "You can have Wren."

"Boss, what the hell happened?" Tony spoke up as soon as they were within earshot. The look he was giving Gibbs was slightly accusatory and Gibbs couldn't conjure up the desire to glare back at him.

"Wren brought her to her father." The self-loathing was evident in his tone.

There was a collective gasp from the group.

"How did she get Alana in the first place?" Tony spat, the accusation clear in his voice this time.

"She had a court order, Agent DiNozzo," Jenny's voice was cold having sensed the anger and slight animosity rolling off of the younger man in waves.

The team was silent as Gibbs spun on his heel and walked away. The look Jenny sent in Tony's direction was half glare, half sorrow.

"I do not understand," Ziva spoke when their bosses turned the corner, "Why did Gibbs not simply ignore the court order? He ignores everything else."

"He can't do much in jail Ziva," Tony snapped as he headed after his boss.

He caught up to Jenny and Gibbs around the corner.

Gibbs was leaning against the wall, his head back and his eyes closed. Jenny stood before him, her head bowed and resting against his chest, her hands clutching his at his sides.

Tony stopped a few feet from them. "Dad," he infused the single word with as much feeling and apology as he could. Both Gibbs and Jenny looked up at the Senior Field Agent. Tony paused a moment to take in their tired expressions, trying not to let the sense of guilt at his outburst overwhelm him. "What can I do?"

Gibbs wrapped an arm around Jenny, pulling her close and pressing a kiss to her hair before answering, "Soon as we know Lana's okay take the team and find Wren, the bastard that did this, and the idiot Judge that signed that court order."

Tony nodded, his eyes going to Jenny. Her face was buried into Gibbs' neck and Tony could see the tension in her shoulders. "Mom," the word slipped out before Tony even realized he'd made the decision to speak. When Jenny looked up he just barreled on without stopping to pick his words, hoping his gut would serve him well. "She'll be okay. She's a Gibbs. And you know them," he grinned, "they're part Superman."

They were all silent a moment as he finished speaking. Then Jenny pulled away from Gibbs and closed the distance to Tony. She reached up and laid a hand on his cheek, leaning forward to kiss his other cheek. "Thank you," she whispered to him as she pulled away, her hand not leaving his face just yet.

Tony grinned down at her, one hand coming up to hold the one still on his cheek, "Anytime Mom." He met Gibbs' eyes over her shoulder, nodding to him before flashing Jenny one more grin and heading back to the waiting room and the rest of the team.

Gibbs came up behind Jenny after Tony left, wrapping his arms around her, hands resting protectively on her stomach. Jenny leaned against him, one hand going up to cup his cheek as he rested his chin on her shoulder, the other covering his.

"I forgot that agreeing to marry you also meant taking in four extra kids." She could feel Gibbs grin and snuggled into him more, content in this moment to just be with him; safe in his arms.

**NCIS**

Wren barely glanced up at the ringing of her cell phone. Without checking the caller ID she put the phone to her ear, "Eliza Wren."

"Eliza," Jenkins' voice was slightly raspy.

"Ryan!" Eliza pushed away her paperwork and sat up to give Jenkins her full attention, "I was just about to call you. How are you two doing?"

"Eliza, Alana's been kidnapped."

"What? How? By who?"

"A man, about six foot two, grey hair, blue eyes. He broke in while I was taking a nap and took Alana. I woke up when he was walking out and he threatened me. The guy had a gun Eliza!"

Wren growled. She had a pretty good idea about who the man was and thus knew she didn't really have to worry about Alana's well being but she was still pissed. "What did he say?" she tried to make sure Jenkins knew her anger was directed at Gibbs and not him.

"'If you come near my daughter again I'll kill you'," Jenkins quoted.

Wren sighed, "Ryan, I'll take care of it. Don't worry about Alana, she'll be fine, and I'll have her back to you as soon as possible."

"Thank you Eliza," Jenkins breathed.

"No problem Ryan. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to make some calls," Wren glared at the wall of her cubicle.

"Of course Eliza. Thank you again."

"Take care," Wren told him as she hung up her phone. She glared at the wall a moment longer before picking the phone back up and dialing the next number.

"Yeah, Gibbs," the Special Agent answered on the second ring.

"Special Agent Gibbs," Wren's voice was ice, "Where did you take Alana?"

"To the hospital," Gibbs spat, "She needs medical attention after what that bastard did to her."

He hung up the phone before she could say anything and for a moment Wren just sat, frozen. He was lying, he had to be. Ryan would never do something like that. But all the while another thought nagged in the back of her head. _Gibbs may be a bastard, but he doesn't lie about things like this._

**NCIS**

Gibbs slammed his phone shut but a nurse appeared before he could do anything else.

He was on his feet in an instant, as were the rest of the team. Jenny slipped her hand into his, both giving and drawing comfort.

"Family for Alana?" the nurse checked. At their nods she continued, "Alana suffered a broken wrist and several bruised ribs. She also had two severe lacerations, one on her right arm that looked too old to be from the attack, and one just beneath her ribs on the left side that needed stitches. She has a few minor cuts and will likely be bruised and sore for several days, but she will be fine."

The whole room seemed to breathe a sigh of relief.

Abby stepped forward, "Can we see her?"

The nurse nodded, "She was sedated for the stitching and has yet to regain consciousness. I would ask that for the time being only two people be in her room at a time, until she has regained consciousness." She added Alana's room number and the name of her doctor before flashing the group a smile and returning to the information desk.

For a time they were all silent, just basking in the good news.

It was Ducky that spoke first. "Well, as her parents," the look he gave Jenny and Gibbs held warning as well as relief, "I believe that you two should stay with her for the night. We shall return tomorrow morning." The team nodded, even Abby, although it took some prodding from Tony and McGee.

"Thanks Duck," Gibbs nodded gratefully to his old friend.

There was a moment where they all stared at each other then Abby flung herself at Gibbs.

"See Papa Bear? She's fine," Abby's voice was choked and she honestly couldn't tell who she was trying to comfort. Gibbs squeezed her tight once before kissing her cheek and letting her go. Abby wrapped her arms around Jenny next, "She'll be fine Mommy."

"Go home and get some sleep Abs," Jenny half laughed, realizing both that it probably wouldn't happen and that she really was starting to sound like a mom.

Tony, McGee, Ducky, Palmer, and Gibbs shook hands. Then the boys stood by as Ducky gave Jenny a quick kiss on the cheek. Ziva simply nodded to both before following the group out.

Jenny and Gibbs waited for the doors to close behind the team to head in the direction of Alana's room.

They walked through the halls slowly, hands entwined. Neither felt the need to say anything, allowing their physical contact to speak for them.

For a moment they simply stood at the doorway to Alana's room taking her in. She had been cleaned and dressed in a pale green hospital gown. Her right arm was in a cast from the hand until halfway up her arm. There was new bandage on her right arm and another one just above her left eye. A heart monitor was attached to the wrist not in the cast and she'd been laid flat on her back to sleep. The position seemed unnatural to the adults as both knew she preferred to curl up on her side in the tightest ball possible when sleeping.

Jenny preceded Gibbs into the room, though she never let go of his hand. They pulled a pair of chairs up next to the bed and sat down.

Gibbs reached out to brush the hair off Alana's forehead, leaning forward to place a kiss to her uninjured temple. He sat back and Jenny leaned forward to do the same.

Once she was comfortable Jenny took Alana's hand in her free one. Gibbs placed his hand gently on Alana's shoulder, his fingers just brushing against the girl's neck.

"Mommy and Daddy are here baby girl," Gibbs whispered.

**NCIS**

They'd fallen into silence after Gibbs' words, both lost in their own thoughts.

Feeling himself start to doze off Gibbs shook his head and sat up. He glanced over Alana again and realized what was missing.

Jenny jumped when he stood abruptly and he offered an apologetic smile. Kissing the crown of her head he whispered, "I'm going to get Teddy."

Jenny smiled faintly as he left, her gaze settling once again on the little girl lying in the bed.

Alana let out a slight moan and twitched slightly in her sleep. Jenny was one her feet in an instant.

"Shh, sh, baby, it's okay. You're safe," Jenny stroked Alana's head as she spoke. Fleetingly she wondered if you could dream while under sedation but another moan from Alana banished all unrelated thought from her mind.

Alana's eyes blinked open slowly and instantly she was frantic. Her pulse jumped as she panicked in the short moments when she opened her eyes and she didn't immediately see her Mommy or Daddy. Then her eyes settled on Jenny and she lunged forward. Jenny sat down on the bed quickly and caught Alana in her arms.

"Mommy," Alana sobbed.

Jenny tightened her grip on Alana fractionally, reminding herself just in time that Alana was injured and probably hurting pretty bad, continuing to whisper nonsensical words of comfort to the child.

**NCIS**

Alana's tears had ebbed and she was just drifting back to sleep when Gibbs walked in. He noticed the change in positions and used all of his skill to slip into the room and sit down without being noticed.

Jenny met his eyes as he sat down and she offered him a tight smile. He didn't even bother to return it as he handed over Teddy. Jenny took the bear from him, slipping it between herself and Alana with some difficulty.

As few minutes later Jenny became aware of Alana having fallen asleep and tried to lay her back down. But Alana just clung tighter, unwilling, even in sleep, to let go of Jenny just yet.

Jenny smiled ruefully at Gibbs, "She's attached."

Gibbs smiled back and climbed to his feet, "Lie down, get some sleep. I'll watch."

At Jenny's consenting nod he helped her to lie down and adjust Alana so that they would both be comfortable.

"Wake me in five hours," Jenny instructed as her eyes slid closed.

Gibbs simply kissed her forehead then Alana's and sat down to watch over them.

* * *

_A/N: So I think I know what I'm going to do to Jenkins, but I have no real idea how to deal with Wren just yet. So please, send me ideas, I could use the help._


	12. Chapter 12

_A/N: Well, I definitely did not mean for this to take as long as it did. Um... I sincerely hope that no one hates me and that people still want to know what happens. This chapter gave me major trouble, but somehow I managed to get over it and you now get this nice long chapter rather than the measly 3 page thing that I was supposed to post on Monday of last week.I had to re-write a lot of this first bit over and over again, though I'm not so sure how well it came out anyways. Also, I think that I've already gone back and fixed the last to chapters to make sure that everything flows right, but I'm also not entirely sure about that. Hope that it turned out okay, and I'm going to leave you to it._

_Disclaimer: I only get Alana, Wren, Travers, Anderson, and Jenkins. And I only want two of them._

* * *

Jenny blinked her eyes open at the invasion of morning light. She woke up slowly, propping herself up on one elbow to look at Alana. The girl was still curled up on her side, the thumb not encased in plaster shoved into her mouth, her other arm flung out across Teddy. Jenny ran her other hand dreamily through the girl's hair, as she watched her sleep.

A noise alerted her to another presence in the room and she looked up to see Gibbs standing in the doorway. He grinned at her as he slipped his phone into his pocket. Coming into the room he kissed Jenny's forehead, "Hey."

Jenny blinked slowly, "You didn't wake me up."

Gibbs shrugged a shoulder, "You needed sleep."

Jenny sat up, mindful of not waking Alana, "So do you." Gibbs just held up his coffee in answer. Rolling her eyes Jenny climbed from the bed and made her way over to Gibbs. He relinquished his coffee without protest and Jenny smirked at him as she brought the cup to her lips. But as soon as she caught the first whiff of the hot beverage her stomach clenched and her head spun. She blanched, one hand reaching blindly for support.

Gibbs was beside her in an instant, "Jen?" He wrapped an arm around her waist, catching her grasping hand in his own. He steadied her before removing the coffee from her hand and guiding her to one of the chairs lined up along the wall of the room.

"I'm okay Jethro," Jenny assured him as he settled her into a chair. She closed her eyes and leaned back in the seat, taking deep breaths, willing the nausea and lightheadedness to go away. She could feel the concern still rolling off him in waves and added, "Probably just a little over stressed." She opened her eyes just in time to see him accept her answer with a tight nod. Seeing that her eyes were open he offered up his coffee once more but Jenny shook her head, not ready to test herself just yet.

"Who was on the phone?" Jenny asked as Gibbs took the seat next to her.

"DiNozzo." He took a long draw from his coffee, "Turns out Jenkins and this bastard are the same person." Jenny's expression darkened and he wondered briefly if he should still allow her to "interrogate" Wren. Trying not to give any sign of what he'd been thinking Gibbs pushed the thought away, reminding himself while he may be inclined towards committing murder on federal property, Jenny had more control. "McGee and Ziva are going to pick him up now. Tony's gonna come with an update once they get back."

"No Abby?" Jenny grinned at the thought of the irrepressible Goth.

Gibbs shook his head, "Figured it would be better to have Lana home." Recognizing his point Jenny nodded. They turned as one to watch Alana sleep, allowing the silence to envelope them in a comfortable blanket.

A knock on the door breaking the silence not long after caused them both to jump. The door opened slightly to reveal a young man in hospital robes. He glanced over at Alana as he slipped into the room before offering his hand to Jenny and Gibbs. "I'm James Anderson, Alana's doctor" he introduced himself with a smile and a handshake, "You must be her parents." Gibbs didn't hesitate to nod. "I just need to make sure that everything's alright," Anderson sent the couple one more smile before moving over to Alana's bed. He checked her over with quick, gentle movements, taking care not to wake her or cause discomfort. Satisfied he picked up a clipboard attached to Alana's be and noted the readings on the charts before replacing it and turning back to Jenny and Gibbs.

He frowned indecisively, glancing around the room, before pulling a chair up so he could sit facing Jenny and Gibbs. His smile returned as he took a seat, "She's doing fine." He watched the relief wash over the couple before him before continuing, "I'd like to check her over once more when she wakes up, but as long as nothing comes up you can take her home."

Jenny released a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding. She slipped her hand into Gibbs', leaning her head against his shoulder. "Is there anything we need to do to help Lana's recovery?" she asked Anderson as she tucked herself more firmly into Gibbs' side.

"Try to keep her calm. I know that's pretty much impossible with little kids, but she'll be sore a few days so that should help. The bruising on her ribs is going to be painful and so you may notice some shortness of breath. That will go away as the bruising heals," Anderson paused in his speech to take in the couple before him. He had heard of the large group that had been in the waiting room, as well as Gibbs' dramatic entrance. But even without such prior knowledge there would have been no doubt in his mind that the couple before him had nothing to do with this. "Physically, I have no fears that your daughter will make a speedy recovery. Psychologically, however, I am concerned."

Gibbs tensed at the word, "What do you mean?"

"Alana has been through a traumatic event. She will no doubt be clingy. She is also likely to be frightened an uncomfortable around strangers, maybe even people she's close to. Things are different from case to case. Sometimes kids get nervous at sudden movements or can't stand being touched while others are more terrified of losing contact with those they feel safe around. I can't really tell you how Alana will react, though I would expect her to have nightmares," Anderson spoke gently, knowing this would not be easy to hear.

Jenny and Gibbs exchanged a glance. Sighing Jenny slumped down into Gibbs a bit more, "I was hoping the adoption would help stop the nightmares." Gibbs squeezed her hand.

"Sounds like you have some experience dealing with this kind of thing," Anderson commented. Jenny and Gibbs nodded sadly. "I should warn you, she may react differently now, and what calmed her before may have the opposite effect now." He took in the slightly worried but determined looks on Jenny and Gibbs' faces before standing. Putting his chair back where it belonged he instructed, "Please have one of the nurses come get me when she wakes up," before nodding a goodbye and slipping out of the room.

As if on cue Alana began to stir. Jenny and Gibbs exchanged a glance before standing together and approaching the bed. Jenny climbed onto the bed, sitting next to Alana and running a hand through her hair as Gibbs crouched down before the bed.

Alana's eyes flickered open slowly and flicked about the room before settling on Gibbs. "Daddy," she whispered, reaching out a hand to him.

Gibbs reached out and took her hand, "Hey baby girl. How do you feel?"

"Hurt Daddy," Alana whimpered.

Gibbs' grip on her hand tightened ever so slightly, "I know baby girl. I'm sorry." He looked up and met Jenny's eyes. She gave him a tight, sad smile at the pain in his eyes, covering his and Alana's hands with her own.

Upon seeing Jenny's hand Alana looked up to find her. Seeing that Jenny was sitting next to her Alana shifted so that she could curl into Jenny's side while still clutching tightly to Gibbs' hand. Jenny wrapped an arm around Alana's waist, her other hand resting upon Gibbs' wrist, just below the fingers he had entwined with Alana's smaller ones.

They remained still for a long while, until their comfortable silence was broken, once again, by a knock on the door. Alana tensed immediately, shrinking into Jenny. Jenny shot Gibbs a concerned look as she pulled Alana onto her lap and wrapped her in a protective embrace.

Gibbs stood cautiously and made his way to the door. He glanced back at Jenny to make sure she had Alana secure before opening the door in such a way that he blocked the way into the room.

"Hey Boss."

"DiNozzo," Gibbs moved out of the way and nodded to his Senior Field Agent as he stepped into the room. Gibbs shut the door behind Tony but stopped the younger man from stepping closer to the bed. Tony glanced at Gibbs in confusion, "She's scared, talk to her."

Tony nodded to Gibbs before crouching down at the end of the bed. "Hey Gibblet," he spoke softly, "How are you doing?" Alana didn't answer him but she did relax a little in Jenny's arms so Tony kept right on talking, "Abby wants to see you. She says Chip is boring and wants you back. Plus I really need your help to keep Ziva from going all crazy ninja chick on me."

Rather than say anything Alana simply reached out to Tony. A grin spread across the Senior Field Agent's face and he happily moved around the bed to wrap his arms around Alana in a gentle hug. Alana released him quickly and snuggled back into Jenny, no longer afraid but still more comfortable tucked into her embrace.

Tony shot her another grin before turning back to Gibbs. "Jenkins disappeared," Tony reported, "McGee and Abby are trying to track him down but his cell phone is still at his house and he hasn't used any credit cards."

"What'd you find at the house?" Gibbs asked.

"Not much Boss," Tony ran a hand through his hair, "Bunch of alcohol and pictures. Abby identified the woman in the photos as a Sarah Jenkins. She died in 2000 during childbirth."

"How did we miss this last time?" Gibbs dragged a hand across his face, his eyes focusing on Alana cuddled in Jenny's arms.

"They didn't have DNA back then, and Jenkins has no priors, though, judging by the number of bottles in his trash and the charges on his credit cards he was an alcoholic. And we really didn't want to find anything."

Gibbs knew he couldn't really argue with that. He sighed again," Did you bring in Wren and the judge?"

Tony nodded, "They're waiting for you in Interrogation. Look, Boss, I know that the Director gets Wren, but Ziva and I want Judge Travers."

Gibbs glanced over at Jenny, she'd straightened up at the mention of Wren and her eyes were gleaming with anticipation. "You can have him," Gibbs told Tony. He watched the happy gleam in Tony's own eyes at the prospect and wondered briefly if he should feel sorry for the man.

Tony's grin spit his face in two, "Thank you boss!" He waved to Alana before heading for the door.

Just before Tony opened the door Gibbs added, "Leave Wren alone, we'll be there soon." Tony nodded before slipping out of the room.

"Jethro…" Jenny's voice was half question, half warning.

Gibbs sat down on the edge of the bed next to Jenny, "Don't worry Jen, you can still have Wren."

Jenny caught Gibbs' hand in hers, her other arm still wrapped around Alana, "That wasn't what I was going to say."

"Honestly, Jen, do you really care if Ziva and DiNozzo hurt the man?"

"Not really. But they need to be careful. They can't use violence within Interrogation."

"They're not that stupid."

"Let's hope not." Jenny and Gibbs shared a look. They both knew that while Tony and Ziva were both very capable of carrying out an interrogation without instigating pain they would both be sorely tempted with this one.

Rather than offer assurances they both knew he couldn't give Gibbs climbed to his feet and leaned over to kiss his fiancé. "I'm gonna go get the doctor," he explained, placing a quick kiss to Alana's forehead.

He had just placed one foot into the hallway when Alana started whimpering, "Daddy don' go!" He stepped back into the room immediately, meeting Jenny's worried gaze before turning his attention to Alana. She was shaking rather violently and seemed to be struggling between running to Gibbs and staying safely in Jenny's arms.

Gibbs crouched down before Alana, "I'm just going to get the doctor so that we can leave. I'll be right back, I promise."

"No," tears had begun to fall down Alana's cheeks and she shook her head rapidly. "No, no, no, don' go, don' go, don' go Daddy don' go."

Gibbs sighed, resisting the urge to glance up at Jenny, and took Alana's hand in both of his. "Sweetheart, I need to go. I have to get the doctor so that he can make sure it's okay to take you home." When Alana continued to shake her head he added, "I'm just going to be right outside, I'll leave the door open so you can see me the whole time and Mommy's not going to move. Okay?" Alana stopped halfway through shaking her head. She took a moment to think about his proposal before nodding slowly. Jenny tightened her arms around Alana as Gibbs stood, ruffled Alana's hair, "I'll be right back."

Alana sank further into Jenny as Gibbs walked out of the room, her eyes never leaving his form.

"Daddy will be right back honey. It's going to be okay, I promise," Jenny whispered to Alana as she ran a hand through her hair. Alana snuggled closer to Jenny as she spoke but didn't speak a word, her wary gaze never leaving the door.

When Gibbs reentered the room Jenny felt Alana relax immediately, until the next man stepped into the room. Alana shrunk into Jenny, slight whimpers escaping her.

"Lana," Gibbs sat down next to her, placing himself between Alana and Anderson without cutting off her view of the man. "Lana," Gibbs repeated a little more forcefully. When Alana finally concentrated on him Gibbs continued, "This is Doctor Anderson. He needs to check to make sure we can take you home."

Alana shook her head, curling further into Jenny.

Anderson moved a little closer to Alana, but was careful to keep Gibbs in between them. "Alana," Anderson spoke gently, he waited for her to look at him, "I just need to see your arm, and I need you to tell me if your head hurts. You can stay with your mommy the whole time." He waited a while to see if Alana would react. She didn't shrink away from him anymore, but she didn't relax and either. "You think you can do that for me?" Anderson asked. Alana glanced up at Jenny who gave her an encouraging nod. Turning her gaze back to Anderson Alana slowly nodded her head once. She slid farther back on Jenny's lap and wrapped Jenny's arms around her body, forming a shield between herself and Anderson as he sat down on the edge of the bed. Anderson smiled gently at her, "Does your head hurt at all?" Alana thought a moment then shook her head. Anderson's smile grew, "That's good. Now, can I see your arm?" Slowly Alana stretched the arm encased in the cast out between Jenny's arms. He took a few moments to make sure that the cast hadn't been damaged, and to make sure there was no swelling before gently releasing her arm again. "Can I see your other arm?" Again Alana hesitated before offering her other arm. Anderson simply removed the monitor from around her wrist. "You're all set. You can go home now," Anderson smiled at Alana as he released her arm.

Gibbs stood with Anderson, "I'll be right back," he assured Alana, "I just need to sign some papers so you can come home." He waited for Alana's nod before turning to grab her bag, "Clothes are in there," he told Jenny. With one last glance back at the room he followed Anderson from the room.

When the door closed Jenny carefully shifted Alana off her lap and stood. "Let's get changed and go home," Jenny smiled at Alana. Alana hesitated a moment before nodding quickly. Careful to keep an eye on Alana the entire time Jenny knelt by the bag and started riffling through the contents. She settled upon a blue t-shirt with a large pink bow printed on the front as well as a pair of black pants. When she stood Jenny immediately had to grab for the wall so that the sudden dizziness did not topple her.

"Mommy?" Alana's frightened voice had Jenny pushing off the wall and making her way shakily to the bed. She sat down next to Alana, wrapping an arm about the girl and stroking her hair comfortingly.

"I'm alright sweetheart, just a little dizzy." Silently Jenny cursed her luck. She really did _not_ need to be coming down with the flu right now. Shaking her head slightly to dispel the annoyed thoughts she turned to Alana, "C'mon, let's get you dressed so we can go home."

Alana nodded enthusiastically but her eyes were still worried. Jenny placed a quick kiss to her hair before straightening up and helping Alana out of the small hospital gown she was wearing. Jenny hissed at the sight of the angry purple bruising across Alana's ribs and stomach. She had to remind herself to be slow and gentle, that the anger pounding within her was directed toward another and she couldn't let Alana sense and misunderstand it. Breathing deeply Jenny focused herself on Alana with some difficulty, the bruising was lighter on her arms and legs, but each one caused Jenny's blood to burn. Once Alana was fully dressed Jenny pulled the girl back into her arms and buried her face in her hair, trying to erase the images of the bruises from her memory.

They were still sitting that way when Gibbs reentered the room. "We can go. Lana gets her cast off in two months," he told Jenny.

Jenny grinned down at Alana, "You ready to go sweetheart?" Alana's nod bounced her whole body and she snuggled into Jenny even more.

**NCIS**

The trip through the hospital wasn't much of a struggle, although Alana clung tightly to Jenny the entire time, her grip tightening whenever they got too close to another person, and slight whimpers escaping her every time Gibbs got too far away. Alana relaxed only minutely when they all piled into Gibbs' car, Jenny climbing into the back seat next to Alana without hesitation. They explained briefly that they were not going to be going home right away, Mommy and Daddy had some work to take care of. When Alana agreed to going to NCIS, on the condition that neither Jenny nor Gibbs was out of her sight for long, Gibbs turned the key in the ignition and merged into traffic.

When Gibbs pulled into the Navy Yard he immediately turned to Jenny, "Let me get her." Jenny nodded and when the car stopped Gibbs came around the car and helped Jenny to unbuckle Alana from her car seat before scooping her up and wrapping her protectively in his arms.

McGee met them as they were entering the bullpen. "Boss," the young agent panted.

"Yeah McGee?" Gibbs strode to his desk where he deposited gun and badge.

"Uh, Ziva and Tony are waiting for you in Interrogation Room 2," McGee trailed after Gibbs to give his information. Gibbs just nodded and headed for the elevator, calling Jenny and McGee after him with a quirk of his finger.

"What'd you find McGee?" Gibbs asked once they were in the elevator.

"Not much Boss. Jenkins has completely disappeared." At the look Gibbs was giving him McGee quickly stumbled back over his words, "I mean, not disappeared boss, we just haven't been able to find him… Yet."

This time Gibbs nodded in approval before leading the way down the hallway to interrogation. Tony and Ziva were both leaning against the wall next to the door to Observation. They were facing the opposite wall and talking quietly without looking at each other. Gibbs had a sneaking suspicion they were discussing torture techniques.

The moment he noticed the party making their way down the hallway towards them Tony shoved himself from the wall, "Hey Boss." Gibbs stopped before his Senior Field Agent, keeping an eye on Alana. She'd relaxed now that they were within NCIS and her grip on Gibbs had lessened significantly, though she continuously glanced over Gibbs' shoulder to make sure Jenny was still there. "Well Boss," Tony grinned, "Observation seems to be experiencing some technical difficulties. We had to shut down all the recording devices."

Gibbs had to struggle not to grin back at him.

"Go ahead Agent DiNozzo," Jenny's voice was amused, "We'll be watching."

Tony saluted Jenny and nodded to Ziva who immediately started for the door to Interrogation. Just before she reached it an idea struck Tony and he caught Ziva by the shoulder. She glanced at him curiously and Tony held up a finger before turning back to the others, "Hey, Gibblet?" Alana looked up at the sound of her nickname. "Can you give us high-fives for good luck?" Tony grinned hopefully at the five year old.

Alana looked thoughtful for a moment before nodding her ascent. Much to the delight of both Gibbs and Jenny she immediately wriggled out of Gibbs' arms and hurried over to Tony. She waited impatiently with her hand in the air for the man to kneel down before high-fiving him solemnly and turning to Ziva. Ziva knelt as well, mimicking Tony's earlier actions. Alana swung her hand into Ziva's and their palms collided with a satisfying smack.

Ziva glanced at Tony to ensure that she had performed correctly. He smiled softly at her and Ziva felt herself smiling back. She turned back to Alana, the smile still on her face, "Toda." Alana grinned back before launching herself at Ziva in a sudden hug. Ziva was caught by surprise and the force of Alana's hug toppled her.

The other four occupants of the hallway burst out laughing. "Careful Lana," Tony cautioned, "Ninja Bowling can be a dangerous sport." Alana ignored Tony, simply grinning down at Ziva who grinned back.

Carefully Ziva sat up, placing Alana gently on the ground, "Tony and I need to go. I believe that you will be allowed to watch." She glanced up at Jenny and Gibbs and at their confirming nods nudged Alana back over to them.

Tony helped Ziva up as Gibbs scooped Alana back into his arms. Boss and Senior Agent exchanged a meaningful look before leading the way through their respective doors.

**NCIS**

Tony and Ziva took their seats across from Judge Travers. They sat side by side, backs facing the window to Observation, forearms resting on the table just barely brushing as they mimicked each other's relaxed pose.

"Why am I here?" Travers demanded immediately, "You have no right to hold me."

"Actually, we do," Tony leaned forward a little as he reached down and produced a file. He slapped it down on the table before riffling through the contents. Finding what he wanted Tony showed it to Ziva. At her nod he slid it across the table towards Travers.

"That is your signature, yes?" Ziva spoke calmly, it wasn't time for intimidation just yet.

Travers looked over the document carefully, "Yes, that's my signature."

"You signed over the rights of guardianship of Alana Hewitt to Eliza Wren and Ryan Jenkins?" Tony's voice was hard as he confirmed the judge's reluctant statement. Travers simply nodded. "You were aware that Ryan Jenkins is an alcoholic with a violent temper still in mourning for his wife?"

Travers shook his head, "I don't know who told you that, but Ryan Jenkins is a businessman currently living with Eliza."

"A businessman?" Tony grinned, "Did you hear that Ziva?" Tony began to laugh a slightly crazed and hysterical laugh, "Ryan Jenkins is a _businessman_." His laughter became slight manic and he leaned back in his chair until the front two legs were no longer touching the ground. Travers shifted uncomfortably in his chair. Ziva, who had begun examining her nails as Tony talked, simply glanced up at the judge, appearing otherwise unperturbed at Tony's sudden burst of insanity. Suddenly Tony sobered. The front two legs of his chair hit the ground with a metallic clang and he slammed his hands into the table. He smiled in morbid satisfaction when Travers jumped and when Tony spoke again it was in a cold voice that left Travers shivering, "Ryan Jenkins is an abusive alcoholic that sent _my_ baby sister to the hospital because _you_ couldn't be bothered to find out who he was."

"No," a note of desperation crept into Travers' voice now that he was sure at least one of the people he was dealing with was insane, "No, that's not possible. I trust Eliza, she wouldn't lie about something like that."

"You did not meet him?" Ziva queried.

"No!"

Tony and Ziva exchanged incredulous glances. Suddenly Tony began laughing again. "He never met him," Tony cackled, "He never met the guy but was willing to sign the life of a little girl over to him."

"It was a mistake!" Travers cried, "An honest mistake!"

Tony was out of his seat and had the man against the wall in an instant. "Your _mistake_ put a five year old girl in the hospital," Tony snarled. Ziva climbed from her seat slowly but she did not interfere. Tony continued to rant, "Her parents were _murdered_ two weeks ago! She finally gets a chance at having a family and you destroy it for _what_?" Tony screamed the last word, flinging Travers from him as though he had been burned.

"I told you!" Travers' whimpering voice was more than a little bit desperate, "It was a mistake!"

"You are required to do a thorough background check on anyone applying for legal guardianship of a child," Ziva informed the judge coldly, "Especially if the person or people applying are taking guardianship away from another. Why did you not do this?"

"I trust Eliza!" Travers insisted.

"A helpful hint?" Tony hauled Travers up as he spoke, "Stick to the law next time." He thrust the sniveling judge at Ziva who caught him in a painful grip on his upper arm. She twisted his arms behind him as Tony finished, "Mark Travers, you're under arrest for child endangerment."

**NCIS**

The man began spluttering immediately but Gibbs was no longer listening. He strode form Observation down the hall to the second Interrogation room, Jenny and McGee trailing after him. They slipped inside the room and stood by the window observing Wren fidget at the table in the middle of Interrogation.

"McGee." The young agent jumped and turned to Gibbs. "How's the equipment in here?"

McGee stared at his boss for a minute before catching his drift and moving over to the recording equipment.

As McGee moved off Gibbs turned to Jenny. She was still a little pale for his liking. "You okay?" he placed a hand on her shoulder as he spoke.

Jenny smiled over her shoulder at him trying to allay his concern, "I'm fine." Glancing back through the window she amended her statement, "Or I will be when she is behind bars, preferably in pain."

"All recording equipment is off," McGee reported from the control panel.

Gibbs grinned, shifting Alana in his grip he addressed the girl, "Mommy is going to go over there," he pointed into Interrogation, "You can see her the whole time."

Alana glanced through the glass, shying further into Gibbs' arms when she recognized the person at the table. Noticing Alana's discomfort Jenny moved between her and the glass, "I'll be right back, okay?"

Alana thought a moment before flinging herself forward in Gibbs' arms and wrapping her arms around Jenny's neck. Jenny wrapped her arms around the child, she relieved Gibbs of his grip on Alana and was only slightly surprised when Alana wrapped her legs around her torso and squeezed. "I love you Mommy," Alana murmured.

"I love you too sweetheart. For always and forever," Jenny kissed Alana's forehead before handing her back to Gibbs. He caught her hand and pulled her to him and kissed her quickly. She smiled up at him and he gave her hand one last squeeze before letting her go.

McGee handed Jenny a folder as she reached the door and she smiled her thanks at him before reaching for the door handle.

Tony caught the door as Jenny opened it, nodding to Jenny and allowing her to leave before holding the door open for Ziva and following the Israeli inside.

**NCIS**

Jenny took a moment to compose herself before breezing into Interrogation and taking a seat across from Wren. A sudden wave of nausea engulfed Jenny as she sat down and she forced herself to look relaxed even as her nails bit into her palm.

"Director," Wren greeted, and if the look on her face was anything to go by Jenny wasn't doing a very good job of hiding that something was wrong.

Feeling as though she would vomit is she opened her mouth Jenny began flicking through the file McGee had given her. The papers were mostly things she'd seen before, the court order, a copy of the Hewitt's last will and testament, as well as some other court documents from the Hewitt's adoption of Alana. The photos of Wren's office and what she assumed to be Jenkins house, though, were new. She was feeling better now and found herself trying not to smile, she couldn't wait to lay into Wren. But when she turned to the next picture Jenny felt the bile rise again and this time she was sure she was going to lose it.

It was a picture of Alana, several years younger, bruised and battered. The date on the bottom corner of the photo told her that it had been taken the first time Alana had shown up at NCIS. Holding her breath Jenny flipped the photo over and was greeted with another picture. However, this one Jenny recognized. She hadn't been aware that anyone had taken the time to photograph Alana's injuries, but she was now glad that they had.

Wordlessly Jenny slid the first photo over to Wren. The woman paled and Jenny realized that this was probably the first time she'd truly been confronted by what had happened to Alana that first time. Swallowing against the bile still swimming in the back of her throat Jenny spoke, "You already know that NCIS assumed custody of Alana two years ago, this is the condition in which she was found." Jenny waited for Wren to lean forward before slamming several more photos on the table under her nose, "This is her condition now."

Interrogation fell silent as Wren looked at the photos and Jenny observed Wren. Slowly Wren leaned back in her seat, she met Jenny's eyes squarely and pushed the photos away, "My compliments Director, you have a talented staff. You almost had me fooled."

Jenny's eyes went wide and the anger surged through her so quickly that she was on her feet before she even realized it. Taking a deep breath Jenny wandered over to Wren's side of the table and took a seat on the edge. "You think these are faked?" her voice was calm but with a dangerous undertone that Wren chose to ignore.

"They must be," Wren crossed her arms, "You couldn't handle the fact that I was going to give Alana back to her _real_ parents so you made up some crazy story and had someone make these photos so that you could keep her."

For a moment Jenny was stunned, "Excuse me?"

Wren shrugged, "Your ego couldn't handle the thought that Ryan would be a better parent than you."

Rage coursed through Jenny again and her fist collided with Wren's nose before her mind acknowledged her action. The force of Jenny's punch sent the unsuspecting Social Worker and her chair toppling to the floor. Slowly Jenny pulled her hand back staring at her fist in a mixture of shock and satisfaction.

The sound of the Interrogation door opening jolted Jenny back to reality. Tony eyed her somewhat warily as he closed the door behind him. As the reality of what she had just done sank in Jenny swallowed heavily. 'Lana?" she managed to choke out, her eyes never leaving Tony's.

Tony shook his head, "She wasn't looking." Jenny felt all the energy drain from her and sagged against the table in relief. Tony crossed the room to lean against the table next to her and they turned as one to glare at Wren sprawled across the floor.

Slowly Wren brought a hand up to touch her nose. She stared at her fingers in astonishment when they came away bloody, "You hit me!"

Jenny arched an eyebrow at Tony as if to say, "Really? I hadn't noticed."

Chuckling, Tony bent down next to Wren and examined her nose with his eyes, "I think you broke her nose." Jenny smirked, she certainly hoped so.

"I _will_ be pressing charges," try as she might Wren could not make herself seem scary with her choked voice and blood pouring from her crooked nose.

"I wouldn't recommend that," Tony looked thoughtful as he gathered up some photos that had somehow been scattered about the room. "See, Jenny is the Director of an armed Federal Agency with a lot of friends in _very_ high places. You, on the other hand, are going to jail for child abuse."

"What?" Wren shot to her feet at Tony's smug statement.

Jenny had to struggle to remain calm as she addressed Wren, though she couldn't decide if she wanted to laugh or punch the woman once more, "You willingly placed _my daughter_ in the home of Ryan Jenkins without taking any precautions, allowing the bastard to beat her into unconsciousness. If Special Agent Gibbs hadn't shown up when he did you may very well be facing murder charges."

"No," Wren shook her head vehemently, "Ryan would never do that."

"Well, he did," Tony pulled Wren's arms behind her back, slapping on the cuffs almost gleefully. He grinned at Jenny over Wren's shoulder before hauling the Social Worker to the door. He pulled the door open and thrusts Wren forward only to watch her fall.

Tony hurried from Interrogation, Jenny hot on his heels. They were greeted by Ziva grinning smugly at them, her leg still extended from where she had tripped Wren.

Observation opened as Tony and Ziva were hauling Wren to her feet. They began dragging Wren down the hallway, McGee hurrying after them.

For a moment Jenny and Gibbs just stared at each other, Alana curled contentedly in his arms. Then a grin spread across his face and Jenny found herself grinning back. Soon they were laughing. Alana stared from one to the other in confusion. When their laughter finally stopped Alana reached for Jenny. Breathing hard Jenny complied immediately, cradling Alana close, her attention immediately consumed by the child in her arms.

Without a word Gibbs' hand settled upon the small of Jenny's back and he guided her to her office. Jenny was completely oblivious to her surrounding, her full attention on Alana. She didn't look up until Gibbs pulled her onto the couch in her office.

She glanced up at Gibbs who grinned down at her before leaning down and kissing her softly. Jenny's eyes fluttered shut at the contact and were still closed when Gibbs pulled away. When they flickered open moments later the irises were clouded and unfocused. She was feeling drained again and let her head fall to Gibbs' chest as she curled into him. Alana snuggled down into the small space between Jenny and Gibbs' bodies. Jenny forced her eyes back open only for Gibbs to crane his neck down to place a kiss to her forehead.

"Rest," he whispered. Reluctantly Jenny shook her head, if she slept now she'd never be able to fall asleep later. Gibbs nodded, "If you rest so will Lana and you could both use it."

Jenny turned her gaze to Alana. The little girl was snuggled up tight, tucked into a ball with both arms wrapped around the one Jenny was using to hold her close, her breathing already slow and even. Jenny started a little when she realized that her own breathing was already following the same rhythm.

Gibbs shifted behind her, resting his chin atop her head. Jenny felt all the fight leave her at that moment and made herself comfortable, curling up around Alana and allowing sleep to make its claim upon her.

Gibbs watched them sleep for a few moments before closing his eyes and welcomed the pull of sleep with open arms.

* * *

_A/N: I hope that Wren and Travers' punishments were satisfactory, I will be giving Jenkins his punishment in the next chapter._


	13. Chapter 13

_A/N: It's up! Okay, super quick, this chapter was written twice (I lost the first version when my computer crashed last week) and, while it's a lot better this time around, I'm still not too happy with it. Something just seems off with this chapter. I hope that it still works, and I would greatly appreciate any ideas about how to fix it, or if anything seems off to anyone else._

_Disclaimer: I only get Alana, Elise and anyone else you don't recognize from NCIS._

* * *

Jenny and Gibbs were awoken several hours later by the sound of bickering outside the office doors. They shared a glance as the door was flung open to reveal the team and Abby outside. The team, as a whole, froze and the six adults stared at each other for a long moment before Jenny let out a small sigh and dropped her head back to Gibbs' shoulder. Her actions broke the spell and Abby led the group into the room. They filed in slowly, shutting the door behind them, and going first to the conference table where they took the chairs and lined them up before Jenny and Gibbs.

Jenny watched them from the corner of her eye, her attention focused mainly on Alana. She let a hand drift along the girl's form, glad that she was still sleeping peacefully but knowing they'd have to wake her soon or she'd _never_ fall asleep later. However, it would probably be a bad idea to wake Alana with so many people in the room, even if they were practically family. A small smile flickered across Jenny's face at the looks of tenderness, anger, and slight nervousness on the faces of the four younger adults as she shifted in order face them more fully.

Ziva spoke first, "Wren and Travers have been escorted to prison. Child endangerment and accessory to attempted murder have been added on to the charges Ms. Wren will be facing."

"We have BOLOs out on Jenkins and his car. I checked them again, still nothing," Tony shook his head sadly as he added his contribution.

"And I called Social Services, their Director will be over in half an hour," McGee finished their collective report.

When Abby didn't say anything Jenny sat up carefully. She exchanged a look with Gibbs and he turned to the abnormally quiet Goth. "Abbs?" Gibbs prompted.

"Alana's going to be okay, right?" Abby's voice was quiet and small.

Jenny sighed and sat up fully, allowing Gibbs the space he would need to comfort Abby. He opened his arms for Abby and was crushed against the anxious forensic scientist seconds later. He hugged Abby back just as tight, whispering into her ear, "She's going to be fine Abbs."

"You promise?" Abby checked. She stared at Gibbs hard and he tried not to swallow before nodding. At his nod Abby's grip on him lessened, but she buried herself back into Gibbs' embrace, content to remain right where she was for a little longer.

Eventually Abby released Gibbs and sat back against the couch next to him. Before anyone could say anything else Alana whimpered, curling into a tighter ball. Gibbs and Jenny immediately turned to the child cocooned between them. Jenny nodded to Gibbs when they locked eyes, telling him to go ahead and wake Alana up. Gibbs placed a gentle hand on Alana's shoulder shaking her lightly, "Lana?" She shrank away from his touch, whimpering again and Gibbs jerked his hand away as if he'd been burned. When he looked at Jenny it was with an expression so lost and distressed that she felt her heart break.

Swallowing hard and trying to ignore the fear Alana's reaction to Gibbs had instilled in her, Jenny reached out, placing her hand where Gibbs' had been. "Lana?" she whispered, leaning over slightly. Alana stirred slightly and Jenny shook her shoulder gently, "C'mon Lana. Wake up honey."

Alana's eyes flickered open and honed in on Jenny instantly. Her mind had barely had time to register that she was now awake before Alana pushed herself into the older redhead's arms. She was shaking violently and Jenny pulled Alana into her lap, her eyes locked with Gibbs'. She ran a hand up and down Alana's back, whispering soothing words and noises into the child's ear. Alana's shakes stopped eventually and she shifted around so that she could look up at Jenny. "Daddy?" she asked quietly.

"Right here baby girl," Gibbs shifted so that he was closer to Alana and Jenny, placing one hand on Alana's back to let her know that he was there. Alana flinched slightly and again Gibbs jumped away, but Alana turned quickly and caught his hand, pulling it back to her and curling up around it without leaving Jenny's embrace. She didn't look up at him once and so didn't see the look on his face, but Jenny and the others did and they exchanged several worried glances.

"Gibblet?" At Abby's quiet voice Alana tensed, sinking back against Jenny, and pulling Gibbs closer in effort to shield herself. She squeezed her eyes shut and curled up into Jenny, burying her face into her chest. She whimpered slightly, and Jenny readjusted her arms around the little girl, covering her as much as possible, feeling Gibbs shifting next to her in attempt to relieve the tension on his shoulder without removing his arm from Alana's grip. "I'm sorry!" Abby jumped away, slightly panicked.

Jenny shook her head slightly at Abby, trying to tell her she'd done nothing wrong, then leaned down slightly to whisper into Alana's ear, "It's okay Lana, it's just Abby."

"Abby?" Alana tipped her head up so that she could look at Jenny, pulling Gibbs even closer as she did just in case she'd heard wrong.

Jenny nodded, "Abby, Tony, McGee, and Ziva are all here. They wanted to make sure you were okay."

Alana glanced over at Gibbs, needing his confirmation before she took Jenny at her word. At his nod she turned her gaze to the rest of the room. Tony smiled and waved at her, Ziva simply nodded, and McGee waved as well. She shifted slightly in Jenny's lap, looking for Abby when she didn't find her sitting with the team. Not seeing her anywhere she looked up at Jenny, "Where's Abby?"

"Right here Gibblet," Abby leaned around Gibbs to grin at the child. Alana grinned back, cuddling up with Jenny once more and releasing Gibbs' arm slightly. She sighed contentedly, relaxing now that she was sure everything was safe.

"Lana," Alana glanced up at Gibbs' gentle voice, "What was the dream about?" Alana tensed immediately, shaking her head hard, before burying herself back into Jenny. "Lana, it's okay, you can tell us," Gibbs spoke softly, rubbing small circles on Alana's back the entire time. But Alana only tensed more, shaking her head vehemently she shook Gibbs off, moving away from him as much as she could without leaving Jenny's lap.

Gibbs opened his mouth to try again, but Abby's hand on his shoulder had him turning to her instead. 'Let me try,' Abby signed to him and Gibbs hesitated a moment before nodding. Abby stood and went around to the other end of the couch so that she was sitting next to Jenny. "Hey, Gibblet?" Abby asked once she was sitting, she made sure to speak softly but to keep her voice as carefree as possible. Alana glanced up at her and when she didn't look away Abby took that as her cue to continue, "Do you want to tell me about it?"

Alana hesitated for a moment before nodding, "But you can't tell Mommy and Daddy."

Abby nodded solemnly, "I won't, I promise." She locked eyes quickly with Jenny and then Gibbs, glad that Alana was too young to understand that even if she spoke directly to Abby alone the others would still hear.

Alana nodded, assured that her secret would be safe with Abby. She shifted a little closer to Abby and the bubbly forensic scientist followed suit. Confident that Abby would be the only one to hear about her dream Alana took a deep breath before launching into her dream, trying to tell it as quickly as possible, "Mommy and Daddy wented away and they didn't come back when I wanted them to and then the bad man camed and he got mad 'cause I wanted Mommy and Daddy and he hurted me when I cried, and Daddy didn't come when I yelled." Alana was shaking again by the time she finished, having managed to summarize her entire dream in a breath she was finished quickly but it didn't stop the distress from returning as she thought of the dream and the reality it had sprung from.

For a long moment the team simply stared at each other in horror. While they had known, without much of a doubt, that Jenkins had beaten Alana, somehow hearing the confirmation from her mouth made it real, and all the more horrifying. It was Jenny that moved first, looking down at the trembling child in her arms. Alana clutched tightly to Jenny, her hands fisting into her shirt as she tried to press herself impossibly closer to Jenny.

"Mommy?" Alana's voice was soft and though it wavered Jenny knew that Alana had yet to shed any tears.

"Yes sweetheart?" Jenny exchanged a glance with Gibbs, reminding both of them that they weren't supposed to have heard about Alana's dream.

"Don' go 'way. Never ever," her voice was muffled in Jenny's shirt when she spoke.

Jenny swallowed hard, tipping Alana's face up before answering. She was surprised to find that there were still no tears on Alana's face and wanted to kick herself with the realization that she was afraid to shed the tears. "Alana," Jenny started slowly, knowing it was imperative that she tell the truth, to explain that with the demands of her job, as well as Gibbs', that it would be difficult to always be with her but that they would never allow her to be hurt again. It sounded easy, but at the moment Jenny found that she would rather be surrounded by a group of the most lecherous senators than trying to explain to a five-year-old that she hadn't been abandoned, "I can't promise that I'm never going to have to leave for a little while, but Daddy or I will always be with you. And if one of us can't then you'll be with Abby, or Ducky, or Tony, or Ziva, or McGee. We aren't going to let anything else bad happen to you ever."

"Bu' bad things happen when you 'n' Daddy go 'way," Alana whimpered.

"Alana," Gibbs was careful not to touch Alana as he leaned over to look Alana straight in the eyes. When she looked up he reached over and cupped her chin, relieved when she didn't pull away. "Do you remember what I told you about bad guys?" he asked.

"Tha' I don' need to be afraida bad guys 'cause Daddy not gonna let them hurt me," Alana quoted. Gibbs nodded and she was silent for a moment before her breathing suddenly picked up, "Bu' Daddy you didn't comed and he said he was my daddy. But he not my daddy, you're my daddy. And he didn' go 'way and he smelled funny an', an'…" Alana's stuttering rambling trailed off as her breathing picked up even more and suddenly she flung herself at Gibbs, "Make it go 'way!"

Gibbs clutched Alana to him, wanting desperately to grant her desperate plea, but knowing that he was practically helpless to do anything. He looked at Jenny over Alana's head and the sight of the tears in her eyes made his own eyes burn.

McGee, noticing the distress in both of his bosses cleared his throat awkwardly. When everyone looked at him he swallowed hard before choking out, "We should ah… We should go."

Tony nodded and stood up, McGee gratefully following his lead. Ziva stood as well and they turned as one to Abby. The scientist hesitated a moment, watching Alana in Gibbs' arms, but stood slowly, taking the hand that McGee offered her. Tony nodded to Jenny and Gibbs and led the team out of the room, holding the door open for them. Pausing before following the others out, Tony turned back to Jenny and Gibbs, "We'll send Ducky up." He didn't wait for an answer, simply ducking out of the office and shutting the door behind him.

Jenny closed the distance between her and Gibbs immediately, resting her cheek on his shoulder and tucking herself against him, one hand hovering uncertainly at Alana's back. Understanding Jenny's hesitancy Gibbs adjusted Alana in his arms so that she was now facing Jenny. Flashing Gibbs a grateful look she let her hand fall slowly to Alana's back, rubbing her hand up and down in a continuous, soothing motion. Alana snuggled into Gibbs, a slight smile on her face, content now with the knowledge that she was safe with both Jenny and Gibbs there.

"Jethro?" Jenny spoke softly, not really trying to keep Alana from the conversation, but loath to disturb her when she was just settling down. Gibbs simply raised an eyebrow at her, telling her to continue without a word. "Do you think that maybe it would be good for her to see a therapist?" her question was quiet, hesitant.

Gibbs was silent a moment at her words and Jenny worried that maybe she'd overstepped something. But he shook his head, allaying her fears with his words, "Not now."

Jenny frowned at him, "Jethro, I like therapists about as much as you do, but that doesn't mean that they don't sometimes serve a purpose."

Again Gibbs shook his head, "That's not what I meant, Jen." He paused a moment to be sure that she was listening and when she didn't say anything he continued, "Alana isn't even comfortable with the team. Yeah, she's warming up quickly, but you saw how she reacted to Abby. If she isn't comfortable with Tony and Abby, there's no way she's gonna be comfortable with a complete stranger."

Jenny was silent when he finished his speech, her eyes on Alana, watching as the girl traced patterns on Gibbs' shirt, ignoring their conversation completely. "But what about long term damage?" she worried.

"Jen," Gibbs' voice was firm and Jenny looked up to meet his eyes at his tone, "She's been through this before. I know things are different this time, and that Lana doesn't remember last time, but it's a different situation too. She's not just showing up on my doorstep this time, we're already both here and we're not going anywhere. If there are problems later then we'll figure out what to do then."

Jenny nodded, seeing the sense in his words. They stared at each other a while before Jenny let the smile that she had been struggling to hide stretch across her face. Gibbs raised an eyebrow at her curiously and she started to giggle. Alana looked up at the sound, exchanging confused looks with Gibbs. Knowing that both Alana and Gibbs were now staring at her Jenny tried to curb her laughter quickly, and was only partially successful. Taking a couple deep breaths she explained, "I don't think I've ever heard you say so much."

Gibbs' eyes widened and he turned to Alana, doing his best to look indignant, "Your mother has gone crazy."

"And here I was under the impression that she already was crazy."

Jenny and Gibbs looked up at the sound of Ducky's voice, Alana gasped in surprise, tensing immediately. Remembering how Alana had reacted the last time something startled her Jenny leaned closer, whispering to her, "It's just Ducky, sweetheart. Tony said he was going to have Ducky come up to talk to us, remember?" Alana hesitated, thinking hard before nodding, allowing herself to relax once more. Jenny glanced up at Gibbs, her relief at having avoided a crisis obvious.

Letting out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding, Gibbs gestured Ducky closer. The older man took a seat on the end of the couch, close to his friends, but not so close that he might frighten Alana. Alana glanced over at him as he took a seat and she waved slightly in greeting. Ducky waved back, his brow creasing slightly in worry. He looked at Gibbs when Alana turned back to Jenny, and nodded his head over to the other end of the room. Gibbs nodded and picked Alana up, intending to hand her over to Jenny. Alana panicked.

"NO!" she twisted in Gibbs' arms, flinging herself back into him, and holding onto him as tight as she could. Gibbs froze at her reaction, and Alana pressed herself even closer, wrapping her legs around him as well.

"Alana?" Gibbs spoke softly, hoping desperately that he wouldn't startle her.

"Nonononono," Alana's voice was muffled as she had her head buried into Gibbs' chest, "Nono, not going."

Gibbs stroked his hands up and down Alana's back gently, making a mental note to give himself a couple of well-deserved headslaps later. "You're not going anywhere baby girl," Gibbs explained belatedly, "I need you to sit with Mommy for a bit so I can talk to Ducky."

Alana glanced over at Ducky to make sure that Gibbs was telling the truth. At Ducky's nod she turned back to Gibbs, "Why can't you 'n' Ducky talk here?"

Ducky spoke up before Gibbs could, "Alana, your father and I need to discuss a case."

"Oh…" Alana looked away disappointedly, she had never been allowed to participate in case discussions. Without another word Alana climbed from Gibbs' lap to Jenny's, allowing the Special Agent to stand and accompany Ducky to the far corner of the office.

The two men stood side by side, looking out the window onto the harbor. "I don't want to lie to her, Duck," Gibbs sighed.

"I did not lie, Jethro, we are discussing a case."

"What case?"

"Hers," Ducky turned to face Gibbs, keeping an eye on the pair on the couch at the same time, "How is she Jethro?"

Gibbs sighed, turning away from the window and leaning against the cabinets as he watched Jenny and Alana. Alana was facing Jenny, and as they watched she leaned forward, tucking herself into Jenny, one hand reaching up to tangle in her hair. "She's scared, Duck," Gibbs began, "Scared of what happened, scared that we're gonna leave her again, scared of anyone new, hell, she's even scared of me."

Ducky sighed, "So she remembers."

Gibbs nodded, "She had a bad dream, pretty much recounted what we were able to piece together from the scene," Gibbs shook his head in disgust, "She would only tell Abby after Abs promised not to tell anyone else, didn't realize that we could hear her."

"Ah the mind of a child," Ducky chuckled.

"That's not the point, Duck," Gibbs growled, "She wouldn't tell Jenny. Or me."

"Jethro, Alana does know how protective you are. She was there when you were dealing with Kaitlin's death, she understands quite a bit more than we tell her. I have no doubt that she understands that you are upset because you were unable to protect her. But that is not the only thing bothering you, my friend."

"She's scared of me, Duck," Gibbs repeated softly. "She's my little girl, and she's scared of me."

"Jethro," Ducky placed a comforting hand on Gibbs' shoulder, "Alana is not scared of you. She is understandably frightened of people, and I don't doubt that she will be more uncomfortable around men, but she is not afraid of _you_. She is just as attached to you as she always has been."

Gibbs watched Jenny and Alana for a long moment. Finally he sighed, "I guess, Duck. Doesn't make it any easier."

"No, Jethro, it doesn't, but things will get better. Children are notoriously resilient, and you and I know firsthand just how well Alana can recover from things," Ducky smiled softly at his friend.

Gibbs nodded in resignation. He knew what Ducky said was true, Alana had experienced more in five short years than he'd ever wanted her to in her entire life. Briefly, he wondered if it really was such a good idea for Jenny and him to adopt Alana, but the thought was dismissed almost as soon as it occurred. He was just as incapable of saying goodbye to Alana as Jenny was, she already was their daughter, the only thing missing now was the paperwork.

At that moment there was a knock on the door.

Alana froze against Jenny, and both Gibbs and Ducky moved to take up protective positions between the door and the two occupants of the couch. McGee cracked the door open a moment later when he heard no invitations to join those inside. Ducky and Gibbs relaxed at the sight of the young agent and McGee flashed them an apologetic smile before stepping back so that his companion could step into view. "Boss, Director, this is Elise Lewis, the director of Child Services," McGee introduced the woman behind him. He waited until she had entered the office before nodding his goodbyes and slipping back out.

Gibbs nodded cordially, taking in the woman's dark business suit, librarian-esque glasses, and the sandy blond hair piled atop her head. Elise nodded back, shuffling the files in her arms.

Jenny stood, smiling politely at the woman, and gestured to the conference table, "Please, take a seat."

Elise smiled gratefully at Jenny, piling her files and papers onto the table before dropping her briefcase into a chair and turning back to the group. "Is this Alana?" she asked, gesturing to the child in Jenny's arms.

Jenny nodded, glancing down she saw that Alana was eyeing Elise suspiciously. "Alana," Jenny waited until Alana looked up at her, "this is Elise. She's going to make it so that you can always stay with me and Daddy. Okay?" Alana nodded slowly and Jenny returned her attention to Elise.

Elise nodded to her, a slightly apologetic smile on her face, "Because of the circumstances we have managed to cut down on the process of the adoption considerably, however, it can still be quite a long process and it would be better if the child were not present for the first part."

Jenny and Gibbs exchanged a glance, both knowing that trying to get Alana to leave them alone for any length of time was going to be quite the ordeal. But at the same time they also understood that this suggestion was only a suggestion to sound polite. Jenny sighed, wondering how they were going to make this work. Glancing about the room her eyes fell upon the security camera above the door.

The idea hit her like lightning. She knew the passcode for the cameras and they could be accessed from any computer. She grinned at Gibbs and he lifted an eyebrow, instantly curious as to what her idea was. Turning to Elise first Jenny asked, "Would you wait here a moment, we'll be right back?"

At Elise's nod Jenny flashed her a thankful smile and moved to the door, beaconing the other two with her. They stopped in the outer office, and for the first time in years Jenny was glad that Cynthia had gone home, belatedly realizing just how late it was.

She gestured Gibbs and Ducky over to Cynthia's desk, putting Alana down in the seat and bending over the computer briefly. She opened up the security mainframe quickly, finding the camera to her office in a matter of seconds.

"What are you doing?" Jenny jumped when Gibbs' voice sounded in her ear.

"Jethro!" she spun on him, narrowing her eyes dangerously. Gibbs simply smirked, gesturing behind her to the screen. Jenny continued to glare at him for a moment before turning back to the computer with a sigh. "Alana, come here," she called to the girl without turning. Alana bounced over quickly, popping up between Jenny and the computer, causing her to jump and Gibbs to chuckle. She shot Gibbs a glare that meant, "I blame you," before turning her complete attention to Alana. "See this?" she asked the five-year-old, pointing to the screen. At Alana's nod Jenny explained, "This is Mommy's office. Daddy and I have to go inside and talk to Elise, you get to stay here with Ducky and watch us. It's like a movie." Alana was looking up at Jenny when she finished speaking and Jenny just barely resisted the urge to cross her fingers, "Is that okay?" Alana glanced between the computer and Jenny for a moment before nodding.

Smiling, Jenny stepped back, allowing Gibbs to come forward. "We'll be back as soon as we can, and then we'll go home, okay sweetheart?" Gibbs crouched down before Alana. Alana nodded immediately, throwing herself into Gibbs. He hugged her back gratefully, the happiness on his face shining through his usual guards. Jenny and Ducky exchanged relieved looks before Alana broke away from Gibbs and barreled into Jenny's legs.

Laughing, Jenny reached down to stroke Alana's hair, "We'll be right back sweet girl."

When Alana released Jenny, Gibbs picked her up and handed her to Ducky, "Stay with Ducky." Alana nodded in agreement and Gibbs kissed her forehead before turning to Jenny and guiding her back into the office.

Ducky sat down in Cynthia's chair, Alana on his lap. They watched as Jenny and Gibbs greeted Elise once more and took seats around the table, all five people settling down for a long meeting.

**NCIS**

Almost an hour later Alana shifted slightly on Ducky's lap, "Ducky, why do Mommy and Daddy need to talk for so long?"

Ducky chuckled, "They need to talk to Elise so that they can take you home."

Alana stared up at Ducky in confusion, "But why do they need to do that? We always go home."

"This is a different kind of going home," Ducky explained, "Alana, do you remember why you had to go home with Mark and Susan a couple years ago?"

Alana nodded, "Mark and Susan sayed Daddy couldn't keep me. Like when I asked for a puppy and Daddy sayed no."

"Something like that," Ducky grinned at the comparison, "But this time your Daddy was told that he could keep you. So he and your mother have to talk to Elise and sign a bunch of papers so that no one can ever take you away again."

"Oh," Alana turned back to the screen, staring hard at the people sitting around the table there. She was silent for several minutes, thinking hard. "Ducky?"

"Yes, Alana?"

"Does that mean that Daddy is my real daddy and Mommy is my real mommy?"

"It does," Ducky confirmed.

"But I thought Daddy is always my real daddy," Alana looked to Ducky for confirmation.

Ducky sighed, "Alana, do you remember Abby telling you about DNA?" Alana nodded. "Well, DNA is what tells us who are mothers and fathers are. We have some of our mother's and father's DNA in us. But in some cases, like yours, the people that DNA tells us are your mother and father cannot be your mother and father, and so you are given to new ones. Do you understand?"

Alana nodded, "DNA says that Daddy and Mommy aren't my real mommy and daddy but my real mommy and daddy couldn't keep me so I get to stay with Mommy and Daddy forever." Ducky nodded and Alana fell silent once more. Then, "Ducky why didn't my DNA mommy and daddy keep me?"

Ducky winced, he'd been hoping that she wouldn't ask that question. Sighing he prepared himself to answer her as well as he could, "Your DNA mommy isn't alive anymore, like Kate."

"What happened?"

"She got very sick."

"Oh... What about my DNA daddy?"

"Your DNA daddy..." Ducky paused, trying to figure out just how to explain Jenkins, "Your DNA daddy was very sad when your DNA mommy died, and so he couldn't be your daddy anymore."

"Lana," Gibbs called from the doorway and both Ducky and Alana jumped, not having noticed the door opening. Gibbs crooked a finger at Alana when she looked up and she jumped off Ducky's lap, hurrying towards Gibbs eagerly. Gibbs met Ducky's eyes signing a quick "thank you" his eyes telling the Medical Examiner that it was for more than just watching Alana while Jenny and Gibbs were in their meeting.

**NCIS**

Alana hesitated by Gibbs as he closed the office door, staring up at Elise uncomfortably. Gibbs stroked a hand down her hair, letting his hand settle between her shoulder blades he nudged her forward gently. Alana stumbled slightly, not expecting the gentle nudge. She looked up at Gibbs uncertainly. He nodded to her and she forced her legs to move, dragging herself across the room to the conference table.

To Alana's great relief, Gibbs did not lead her in the direction of the Director of Social Services, instead steering her to Jenny. The redhead pushed away from the table slightly, opening her arms to Alana and helping the child to climb onto her lap. Making sure that Alana was settled, Jenny turned so that she was facing Elise, running her fingers through Alana's hair in a consistent, calming motion. Gibbs came up behind Jenny, resting his hands on her shoulders in his own gesture of support.

"Alana?" Elise tipped her head down slightly so that she could look at Alana more directly. Alana sunk into Jenny but made no noise nor did she make any other attempt to get away from the other woman. Elise watched Alana carefully, being sure not to make any sudden or threatening movements and keeping herself as open as possible. She was perfectly content to sit still and wait for the child's reluctant acceptance.

Alana looked up at Jenny in confusion when Elise did not continue immediately. Jenny bit the inside of her lip to hide her smile. While she, Gibbs, and the team were used to Alana simply staring at them and waiting for them to tell her whatever they wanted to, most of the world was not quite as expectant of such an attitude from a five-year-old. "She's waiting for you to say something," Jenny whispered to Alana.

Alana looked back at the Director of Social Services as though she were some kind of strange animal she'd never seen before. She turned back to Jenny almost immediately, "Why?"

This time Jenny couldn't stop the smile, but she did manage to keep herself from laughing outright, "Because most people aren't used to meeting a five-year-old that uses the same interrogation techniques as your father."

Alana looked between her parents in confusion before turning back to Elise. Still, she said nothing. Just watched the blond woman curiously, trying to figure out what "interrogation" was.

When Alana still didn't say anything Elise turned her attention Jenny and Gibbs. "This is normal?" she asked them, her voice indicating just how much she disbelieved that possibility.

Gibbs nodded, sharply, eliciting a sigh from Jenny, though she hadn't looked up at him once. "Alana has taken a liking to some of Jethro's more… unhelpful qualities," Jenny explained to Elise.

Elise glanced from Gibbs, to Jenny, and finally settled her gaze upon Alana. Deciding that there was nothing else for it she began again, "Alana?" Alana's head jerked up, at her name, meeting Elise's eyes with surprisingly little reluctance. "Do you want Jenny and Gibbs to adopt you?" Elise asked.

Alana stared at her strangely for a moment, then glanced up and Jenny and Gibbs, "Who's Gibbs?"

Both Jenny and Elise's eyes widened at the question. Gibbs, on the other hand, erupted into laughter. He had himself back under control quickly and knelt down next to Jenny's seat so that he was at Alana's eye level. "I'm Gibbs," he explained to Alana.

"No," Alana shook her head, "You're Daddy."

Gibbs conceded to her point, inclining his head slightly, his face still set in his traditional half-smile, "True. But, you remember when you asked me who your mommy was?" Alana nodded. "And do you remember how I told you that maybe my friend Jenny would be your mommy?"

Again, Alana nodded. "Mommy said yes," the small redhead informed him matter-of-factly.

"Right," Gibbs looked up at Jenny and their eyes met briefly. She smiled down at him, something odd in her eyes and he grinned back at her, filing away the look for a later time. Turning back to Alana he continued his explanation, "But you weren't allowed to call Mommy 'Mommy' until she said it was okay, right?" Alana shook her head. Understanding that she was agreeing with him Gibbs went right on ahead, "That's because Mommy's and Daddy's have two names. One name is the name that everyone else uses and the other is the name that you get to use."

"Daddy's other people name is Gibbs and Mommy's other people name is Jenny?" Alana checked, glancing up at Jenny for a second confirmation when Gibbs nodded. When Jenny nodded as well Alana smiled, tucking herself against Jenny in a contented hug, "Okay."

**NCIS**

Elise watched the interaction of the three people before her in slight awe. They would clearly make a wonderful family, if the way the interacted so seamlessly was any indication. She wished desperately that they had never been subjected to all that they'd had to deal with over the past few days. She glanced down at the mostly completed paperwork. All that was missing now was the signature of a judge, but she'd managed to pull a few strings based on the situation and had gotten a judge to agree to sign the papers and make them official as long as she got everything else sorted out and Alana's agreement to the arrangement on recording.

Which, technically, she still didn't actually have.

Elise eyed the threesome before her in slight annoyance. She really was loathe to disturb them when they seemed so happy and peaceful, but she wanted very much to give this little girl the family that both wanted and deserved her, meaning that she was going to have to call their attention back to her. Glaring slightly at the intricacies of the law that made it necessary for her to get a very specific answer, Elise cleared her throat. Her gaze softened immediately as Jenny, Gibbs, and Alana looked up at her and she smile apologetically, "I'm sorry, but I do need a straight answer in order to make this valid." She waited for the nods of both adults before turning to Alana once more, "Alana, do you want Jenny and Gibbs to adopt you?"  
Alana glared at Elise, her grip on Jenny tightening at the word "adopt", she didn't like the sound of that. "I want Mommy and Daddy to be my mommy and daddy," she informed Elise.

Elise smiled and clicked off her recorder, "Then we are done here." She stood up, grinning widely, "I will get Judge Hendricks to sign and file the papers, as he agreed. Things will be official within the next couple days, and you will receive notice at that time." Both adults nodded, turning their attention back to Alana almost immediately and Elise smiled even wider. She knew that, while the paperwork wasn't complete yet, that didn't matter to the small family, they never had needed any papers.

**NCIS**

Somehow or another, Jenny and Gibbs had managed to get out of NCIS Headquarters not long after Elise had left. They were now seated on the couch in the living room, their daughter between them, making their way through a large pile of books on the coffee table.

It was quickly approaching midnight, but neither Jenny, nor Gibbs had the heart to tell Alana that it was bedtime. Both were content to sit here, reading book after book, until Alana was comfortable enough to fall asleep.

"Luke Luck likes lakes. Luke's duck likes lakes…" Gibbs was about halfway through Dr. Seuss' _Fox in Socks_, and was being careful to get every word in the tongue twister right.

Jenny smiled, thanking the universe as a whole for giving her a second chance with this wonderful man. She yawned a moment later and glanced down at Alana. Sure enough, the five-year-old had fallen asleep. Jenny laid a hand upon Gibbs' arm and he turned to her, pausing in his tongue twister. She nodded down at their daughter and Gibbs turned his direction to Alana, a smile flicking across his face before he turned back to the book, finishing the tongue twister as quickly as he could while still keeping his voice slow and soothing.

When he finished, Gibbs returned _Fox in Socks_ to the stack of books and scooped Alana up. Jenny followed father and daughter up the stairs to Alana's room, watching Gibbs get her settled from the doorway. It didn't take long, they'd had Alana get changed into her pajamas before they started on the books, and soon Gibbs was standing next to Jenny at the door.

Gibbs' arms slipped around her waist and Jenny leaned back into the comforting embrace of her fiancé, a small smile playing on her lips. "What are you thinking about?" Gibbs whispered in her ear.

Jenny's smile widened slightly as she whispered back, "That if Alana really were our daughter she would have been conceived in Paris."

Gibbs chuckled, "No one's ever going to believe that we adopted her."

Jenny spun in his arms at the words, confusion and some worry written across her face, "Why not?"

"She looks too much like you," he explained. Jenny grinned up at him, her eyes alight with happiness at his statement. She leaned forward to kiss him and their lips had just touched when they were interrupted by knocking on the front door. They exchanged an apprehensive glance, trying to figure out who could possibly be coming to the door so late at night, before hurrying downstairs as quietly as they could.

Gibbs grabbed his gun from the hallway table, pushing Jenny behind him as he went to the door. Jenny bit back her immediate reaction to Gibbs' protectiveness, knowing that it would be counterproductive to start a fight in the middle of the entryway, especially just after they'd finally put their daughter down. Instead, she stepped back slightly and watched in silence as Gibbs stepped up to the door, crouching below the window and edging up so that he could look out.

Moments later he'd dropped his gun back to the entryway table and yanked open the door, "What d'you want DiNozzo?"

Jenny jumped a little at how quickly things had changed, shooting a glare at her fiancé as she joined him at the door.

Tony ran a hand through his already tousled hair, barely resisting the urge to rub his eyes. He was tired, and in need of coffee, but that would have to wait until he'd told his boss, and boss' boss, what they'd found. "We found Jenkins, Boss," Tony explained dejectedly.

Gibbs stiffened slightly, "Where?"

"Well, you see, that's the thing Boss," Tony shifted uncomfortably, his eyes darting from Gibbs to Jenny and back.

"Where is he Tony?" Jenny asked, knowing that Gibbs wouldn't be happy about not getting a straight answer from his Senior Agent.

"At the bottom of a cliff."

Jenny and Gibbs exchanged a glance, not sure if they should be jumping for joy or worried. "Dead?" Gibbs confirmed.

Tony nodded, "We're not sure yet, but based on the number of bottles around the crash and all the alcohol we found in his house, I'm betting he drove himself off the cliff. McGee and Ziva are at the scene now, Ducky's already got the body back at the Navy Yard. Buddy of mine on the P.D. was more than happy to give us the case."

Gibbs continued to stare at Tony for a long moment before turning and stomping back up the hall. Jenny and Tony watched him walk away for a moment, before Jenny turned back to Tony. "Thank you Tony," she smiled slightly at him, "Get everything back to the Navy Yard and then go home, get some rest, this is no longer an urgent case."

"If it's all the same, Director, I'd rather get this over with," Tony grinned.

Jenny just shrugged, "Suit yourself." She glanced over her shoulder again in the direction Gibbs had disappeared, "We probably won't be in tomorrow, think you can handle things?"

Tony nodded, "You guys just take care of Lana."

Jenny smiled, "Don't worry Tony, we won't let her out of our sight." Tony grinned confidently back at her, tipping his hat to her before turning and walking back to his car. Jenny remained in the doorway, watching Tony as he got into the car and shot down the street, before closing and locking the front door and going in search of her fiancé.

She found him standing outside of Alana's room, just watching her sleep. Jenny slipped her arms around his waist, smiling when his hands came up to cover hers. They remained that way, watching their daughter silently for a long time. Yawning slightly, Jenny glanced over at the clock hanging in the hallway, a smile spreading across her face at the time. "Jethro," she whispered.

"Hmm?" he grunted quietly.

"It's Thanksgiving."

* * *

**IMPORTANT**

_A/N: Okay, so, I realized while writing this chapter that when I originally outlined this story I didn't put in enough time for Alana to work through her issues. So, there are two options: One, concentrate more on Alana's issues and let the story develop from there (not too fond of this option myself since it would take the story in a whole new direction and limit a lot of what I wanted to do) or Two, take the time to work with Alana while still doing everything that was originally supposed to happen in the story, the only issue (well, it could be an issue) with this option is that it will be long. Let me know what you think would be better, and if anyone has any suggestions on how they think things should work, or how Alana is dealing with things, please send them my way._

_PS. Please don't kill me for Jenkins. I know that a lot of people were looking forward to Gibbs getting a go at him. If you're not satisfied with Jenkins' fate then let me know and I will give you my reasons for it happening that way._

_=] Kiko_


	14. Chapter 14

_A/N: Alright, next chapter. Just to warn you, I only managed to get this through a quick look over, it was a hard chapter. Anyways, more at the end. Enjoy._

_Disclaimer: Nope. Nada._

* * *

Jenny and Gibbs were awoken from their light slumbers by a single, sharp scream. They were out of bed and racing down the hall in a matter of seconds. Minds still somewhat muddled by sleep they fell into their usual routines, Jenny hanging back as Gibbs went forward to wake Alana.

Alana's eyes blinked open at the sound of his footsteps and she scrambled backwards at the sight of his advancing form. She whimpered slightly when her back hit the headboard, curling up in effort to protect herself from the blows she was sure were coming.

At Alana's reaction, Jenny's mind woke up completely and she hurried forward, catching Gibbs before he could advance any further. "Lana?" she spoke gently as she took a step forward, doing her best to keep her voice quiet and calming, even as the adrenaline coursing through her made her feel anxious.

Alana glanced up at the sound of her mother's voice, but continued to press herself farther into the wall. "Mommy?" she whispered.

"Right here Lana," Jenny came around to the bed carefully, sliding onto the mattress so that she was near Alana but not touching. Alana wasted no time in flinging herself into Jenny's arms. The little girl shuddered as she pulled herself as close to Jenny as possible. Jenny reached down, pulling Alana into her lap she began to rock back and forth whispering into her hair, "I'm here Lana, I'm here. You're safe, I promise. Nothing is going to happen to you, I promise."

Slowly Alana calmed down, though she didn't release her grip on Jenny, who continued to rock, slowly stroking a hand down Alana's hair and back. Jenny glanced up, intending to ask Gibbs' opinion of what they should do next, only to find that he wasn't there.

Tugging on her arm got Jenny to look down into the confused face of her daughter. "Where's Daddy?" Alana asked.

Jenny shook her head, "I don't know sweetheart." She watched Alana glance around the room, presumably searching for Gibbs. When Alana turned back to her Jenny ran a hand trough the girl's hair, "Do you want to tell me about your dream?" Alana shook her head, throwing herself back against Jenny. Jenny sighed, wishing Alana would talk to her but knowing that she really didn't have a chance of getting her to talk when she didn't want to.

It wasn't long before Alana had settled down again, her steady breathing indicating how close she was to falling back asleep. Alana shifted, curling into a more comfortable position and reaching up to wrap her hand into Jenny's hair. Knowing that it was now a futile attempt to get Alana to fall asleep on her own Jenny made sure she had a good enough grip on Alana to carry her, and scooted towards the edge of the bed.

Her head spun when she pushed herself to her feet and she scrambled for the wall with one hand, tightening her grip on Alana with the other.

Alana's head shot up as Jenny practically fell into the wall. "Mommy?" her voice wavered, her fear evident.

Jenny flattened her back to the wall; her head falling back as well as she took several deep breaths, stroking a calming hand up and down Alana's back. "I'm okay sweetie," she smiled a little shakily down at Alana as she rested her forehead against the child's, "I just stood up too fast, I didn't mean to scare you."

Alana simply buried her face back into the crook of Jenny's neck, her hand tangling more firmly into her hair. Taking it slow Jenny slid off the wall and made her way down the hall to her room. To her great surprise she found the room to be empty. Trying not to dwell on the fact, as she was beginning to expect that Alana had somehow inherited her father's mind-reading abilities, Jenny slid into the bed and nestled under the covers with Alana.

It didn't take long before Alana had gone limp and Jenny carefully detangled herself to go in search of her wayward fiancé.

She found him in the basement, sanding the boat under the light of a single lamp. "Jethro?" she spoke softly, rubbing a fist into her eye and barely managing to repress a yawn.

Gibbs barely glanced up from his work, "You need something Jen?"  
"You mean other than being in bed and having you there to help comfort our daughter?" Jenny didn't even bother to disguise the irritation in her voice at Gibbs' unconcerned attitude.

Gibbs shrugged, "You were doing fine on your own."

"And what am I supposed to tell Alana when she asks for Daddy?" Jenny's voice was icy calm as she spoke, a clear warning of the anger bubbling beneath the surface had Gibbs been paying attention.

Again, Gibbs simply shrugged, "She doesn't want me."

Instantly Jenny softened, "Is that was this it about? Alana's reactions when she's just starting to wake up?" When Gibbs didn't say anything Jenny sighed, "Jethro, I realize it must be hard, but you can't fault her for it. You're her world, anyone could see that."

Gibbs simply grunted, not once did he pause in his work.

"Jethro, have you even heard a single word I've said?" Jenny cocked her head to the side, her hands falling to her hips.

"You don't have to pretend you care, Jen. It's great that Lana likes you, you don't have to rub it in my face by pretending to be worried about me," Gibbs put his sander down as he spoke, leaning against the boat on his elbows and pointing across the hull as he glared at her.

For a long moment Jenny was frozen, simply staring at him, her expression dumbfounded. Then she turned and retreated up the basement stairs, her actions slow and deliberate. Gibbs watched her go, satisfaction at having won the argument tempered slightly by the fact that she hadn't argued back.

Soon, Jenny was coming back down the stairs. The moment her feet hit the last step she stopped, glaring daggers at Gibbs. "I'm going to give you the benefit of the doubt," she informed him coldly, "It's been an emotional few days and so I know you're tired, on top of that you've never done incredibly well with change and there's been a lot of that too. And I'm willing to bet you've had more than one drink. However," she stopped at the word, her glare deepening, and suddenly she drew her arm back and threw the item she'd been holding at him with as much force as she could muster. The keys smacked into Gibbs' chest and he only just managed to catch them before they hit the floor. "Regardless as to why you are behaving the way you are it is unacceptable. I don't care where you go, or what you do, but right now you are leaving and you are not coming back until you've sorted yourself out."

With that, Jenny spun on her heel and stormed back out of the basement. She paused outside of her bedroom, taking several deep breaths to calm herself down before joining Alana once more. Deeming herself sufficiently under control Jenny entered the room silently, slipping back into bed next to Alana. To her great relief the child didn't stir when she wrapped her arms around her. Nor did Alana react several minutes later when the front door slammed.

Jenny slumped slightly as the echoes faded. True, she had given him the ultimatum, but it hadn't stopped her from hoping that he simply wouldn't listen to her. She wasn't quite sure what it said about him, about her, about _them_, that he was taking it so hard.

She didn't notice the first tears as they fell, and it wasn't until Alana whispered her name that she felt the dampness on her cheeks. Discreetly, Jenny managed to wipe away the tears as she turned to Alana, "What is it sweetheart?"

"Did you find Daddy?" Alana whispered sleepily.

"Oh… He had to go out. He'll be back soon," Jenny curled up more comfortably around Alana, running her fingers thought the girl's hair, "Go back to sleep sweetheart." As she listened to Alana's breathing even out Jenny shut her eyes against another onslaught of tears, praying that Gibbs would be back in the morning.

**NCIS**

Gibbs stared numbly after Jenny as she stormed out of the basement. His mind was spinning. The whole point of the conversation was now lost on him; he had no clue where it had started or where it had gone. He wasn't even sure what his thoughts had been. Still, that did not change the fact that one Jennifer Shepard had kicked him out of his own house. His blood burned a little as he glared down at the keys.

He needed coffee.

With some sort of a plan of action, Gibbs stomped up the basement stairs and out of the house, being sure the slam the door behind him.

It wasn't until he reached the car that he realized what and idiotic move that had been. "Dammit," Gibbs growled, smacking the palm of his hand into the steering wheel. Slamming the door was sure to wake Alana, and if Jenny hadn't been beyond pissed before she certainly was now.

Knowing that there really wasn't anything he could do about it now Gibbs pulled out of the driveway. His driving right now was more erratic than usual, but he couldn't bring himself to care, he just needed to be out of there.

He pulled to a stop outside of his usual 24-hour coffee shop much sooner than normal.

Without pausing to consider his reckless actions, Gibbs jumped out of the car and barreled into the shop. The shop was empty, bar the lone college student slumped at the counter, a textbook open on the counter before him.

The boy jumped when Gibbs flung the door open and allowed it to bounce off the wall. He scrambled up and to the cash register as Gibbs pounded forward, punching in the correct button for Gibbs' preferred brand of coffee. Noticing the boy's jumpiness Gibbs did his best to calm down some as he handed over the money. Completely oblivious to any calmer changes in Gibbs' demeanor, the boy took the cash quickly shoving it into the register, and hurrying on to make the coffee.

Gibbs waited patiently, or as patiently as Gibbs ever waited, for the coffee to be placed before him on the counter. As soon as the bottom of the cup had touched the counter Gibbs has scooped it up and was striding back out of the coffee shop.

It wasn't until he was sitting behind the wheel of his car that Gibbs took the first drink of his coffee. He closed his eyes as he swallowed the liquid, relishing in the bitter taste and the burning sensation as the too-hot coffee entered his mouth.

His mind still paying more attention to the burn of his coffee than anything else, Gibbs started the car and pulled away from the coffee shop curb. He came to a stop several minutes later, with an empty coffee cup and no recollection of how it came to be that way, or how he arrived at his current location.

Pushing himself out of the car Gibbs dropped his coffee right into the closest bin and made his way slowly into the cemetery. He trudged through the rows of headstones to a familiar pair. He sand to his knees before Shannon's headstone, his hands clutching his knees, and his head bowed.

He remained seated that way, motionless, for untold minutes, his mind going over events of the past hour again and again. "I don't know what to do Shan," he choked out finally. He gripped his knees tighter at the break in his voice but pressed on anyways, "I screwed up." Gibbs looked up and fixed suddenly tear filled eyes on the writing that adorned the tombstone. "I really love her Shan, both of them. And I screwed up," Gibbs' voice cracked again on the last syllable and he bowed his head once more against the burning sensation in his eyes.

How long he sat like that, Gibbs didn't know. But when he finally stood his knees protested loudly and his legs had gone numb from the cold and lack of blood circulation, he stood still before they twin graves a moment longer before leaning down and touching his lips to the top of Shannon's headstone.

The walk out of the cemetery was slow and painful. The cold had seeped into his bones as he sat and he breathed into his cupped hands, trying to warm them up, rubbing his arms brusquely. His time by the graves had done nothing to calm his mind, though his anger had ebbed.

Sliding behind the wheel of the car, Gibbs cranked the heater up to full before dropping his head onto the steering wheel. Eyes closed he thought over his fight with Jenny, going over every word, every action, every expression, trying to figure out where he had gone wrong. Finally conceding that he had never been right, Gibbs slammed his hands into the dashboard. It occurred to him a moment later that now might be a really good time for the headslaps he'd been accumulating all day. With that thought, he raised his hand and whacked himself upside the head three times in quick succession, adding one more for good measure.

Feeling marginally better, Gibbs sat up and pointed the car towards the Navy Yard. While he may have ascertained that his whole fight with Jenny had been his fault, he hadn't figured out how to fix it. Knowing that he couldn't return home until he'd sorted himself out, he figured the Navy Yard was the next best place.

**NCIS**

Gibbs leaned against the wall next to the open ice box. Ryan Jenkins lay perfectly still on his slab and Gibbs took some pleasure in the fact that he didn't look peaceful in death.

How someone could do what this man had done to his daughter, let alone any child, he couldn't understand. But, he supposed to some degree that was the point: he didn't understand, he couldn't. No sane parent would ever lay a hand on a child for the purpose of causing pain. Sure, he'd given Kelly a swat to the rear when she'd misbehaved severely; he'd done the same with Alana. But it had never been to cause pain. It was a reminder, and a bit of a scare tactic, when it came to obeying the rules he'd put in place for their own safety.

With a sigh, Gibbs slumped further into the wall beside his hated enemy. He couldn't quite bring himself to shut the man away. In the back of his mind, Gibbs knew that he was accomplishing nothing by simply standing here, staring. But he hadn't been able to come up with anything better to do and when his feet had led him down here he hadn't argued.

At the swish of the automatic doors opening, Gibbs looked up sharply. Ducky entered, humming softly to himself as he placed hat and coat on the coat hanger and turned towards the back of Autopsy, noticing Gibbs for the first time. For a long moment they simply stared at each other, Ducky confused, Gibbs impassive.

It was Ducky that eventually broke their staring contest, going to the sink to wash his hands. "I didn't expect to find you here Jethro," he remarked offhandedly.

Gibbs shrugged, his eyes following Ducky's every movement. Realizing finally that the Medical Examiner was indeed expecting some kind of response he sighed, straightening up against the wall, "I screwed up Duck." Ducky came to join him before the body of Jenkins, still not saying a word, understanding the other man's need to talk, and knowing that he would not do so if prodded. "I got upset because Alana was afraid of me after a nightmare and took it out on Jen," he finally admitted.

"Am I to assume you are here now out of some self-imposed exile?" Ducky wondered aloud.

Gibbs chuckled lightly, "Not exactly." He met Ducky's questioning gaze, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth, "She kicked me out."

Ducky chuckled as well; he could imagine how that had worked out. "Ah. And the conditions for your return?"

"I need to sort myself out," he shrugged, coming closer to Jenkins' head. Again, both men were silent for a long time, though it was Gibbs that eventually broke it. "I'm glad he's dead Duck, just sorry that I wasn't the one to do it."

Ducky sighed, wordlessly gripping Gibbs' shoulder before closing Jenkins away and leading the way over to his desk. He pulled out two glasses and a bottle of Scotch, pouring both a measure and handing one to Gibbs. Gibbs accepted the glass gratefully, taking a sip as he sat on one of the Autopsy slabs. "It's probably better that Mr. Jenkins did not survive the accident in that case," Ducky took a sip of his own drink, "How are you doing with meeting Jennifer's requirements?"

Gibbs shrugged, taking a small sip of his drink before putting it down and pushing off of the table. He started pacing, hands shoved in pockets and head down. Ducky was silent as well, simply watching him, knowing that eventually Gibbs would work this out on his own and that pushing him would be counter-productive. Gibbs froze suddenly and Ducky straightened, eager to hear what his friend had come up with. Gibbs' grin simply widened, he turned to Ducky, approaching the man quickly and clapping him on the shoulder warmly. Then he was already halfway to the door before calling back, "Thanks Duck."

"Ah, you're welcome Jethro," Ducky responded immediately, realizing moments later that he had no idea what he was being thanked for. "Wait, Jethro, what—" he called, hurrying after the man, but Gibbs was already gone and Ducky was met only by a closing pair of elevator doors.

**NCIS**

Alana didn't have the patience to wait for her mother to wake up the next morning. "Mommy!" she whined loudly into Jenny's ear. Jenny's eyes snapped open and she was already halfway out of bed before she realized that Alana was right next to her.

Sinking back into the bed, Jenny allowed Alana to scramble onto her lap. "You scared me," Jenny breathed, forcing out a laugh in effort to calm both herself and her daughter.

Alana snuggled closer, "Sorry Mommy."

Jenny sighed, running her hand through Alana's hair, "It's alright sweetheart, you weren't trying to." They remained seated in comfortable silence for a time, Jenny playing with Alana's hair as she relaxed. It was only when she felt herself starting to become drowsy again that Jenny sat up. "You hungry?" she asked Alana. At Alana's confirming nod Jenny carefully rolled her off her lap and stood, stretching lightly. "Coming?" she asked when Alana made no move to join her. Alana nodded quickly, jumping off the bed and taking the hand her mother offered.

"Can we have waffles Mommy?"

Jenny hummed and hawed for a minute before finally agreeing, grinning when Alana cheered and practically dragged her into the kitchen. Alana hopped up to the table; plopping herself down in one of the chairs while Jenny went about the room collecting the ingredients she would need to make the waffles.

The waffles were finished and Jenny had just sat down with Alana to enjoy breakfast when the sound of keys jingling in the lock interrupted them. Alana was out of her chair and shooting down the hall in a matter of seconds, shouting "Daddy!" at the top of her lungs.

Jenny followed the five year old at a much more sedate pace. She stopped in the kitchen doorway, watching as Alana accosted Gibbs' knees and he dropped down to wrap her in his arms. It was a wonderful picture, and just what she had been waiting for, but still something held her back from joining the happy pair in the entryway.

Pulling away from the hug slightly Gibbs met Jenny's eyes over Alana's head. As though sensing her reluctance, he broke the contact quickly. Turning back to Alan he revealed a small bouquet of flowers from behind his back. "Go give these to Mommy," he whispered to Alana in a whisper that was not so quiet that Jenny couldn't hear.

He waited only until Alana was halfway to Jenny before standing and heading down the hall. Jenny watched him go, struggling between hurt and anger when he disappeared into the basement. Turning back to Alana, Jenny forced a smile as she knelt to accept the flowers being held up to her. She took the flowers from Alana carefully, not really sure that she had done a good job of concealing her feelings when the little girl frowned. Twisting her face into a grin, Jenny stood and led Alana into the kitchen in search of a vase.

Jenny hauled Alana onto the counter, letting the child watch as she filled the vase with water. Setting it down next to Alana Jenny pulled the plastic away from the flowers and held them up, "Do you want to help me arrange them?" Alana nodded enthusiastically and so Jenny handed her the first two, watching as Alana placed them carefully into the vase.

Both girls jumped at the sound of the basement door slamming back open, and Gibbs stomped into the kitchen a moment later. He held two bottles of bourbon in his hands, one half full and the other unopened. Jenny placed herself between Gibbs and Alana as he approached the sink. Gibbs paused when Jenny moved, staring at her in slight confusion. But when Jenny held her ground he did his best to brush it off and moved to the sink once more.

Jenny stared as he poured first one, then the other bottle of bourbon down the drain. Placing the now empty bottles on the windowsill above the sink, Gibbs turned to Jenny. They stared at each other a long moment before Gibbs closed the distance between them. One arm wrapped around her waist, the other hand coming up to cup her cheek. But he didn't kiss her just yet.

Instead, he traced his thumb down her cheek and over her lips before whispering, "You were right. I'm sorry."

That was all the conformation she needed. Jenny closed the gap between them in an instant, kissing him hard, managing to confer her happiness and gratitude and love to him in that one kiss. When they broke apart, both breathing hard Jenny grinned up at him. "Thank you," she breathed, kissing his cheek quickly before turning back to Alana.

Gibbs moved to the other side of the vase, watching Jenny and Alana as they arranged the flowers. They had just finished when his cell phone rang. Exchanging a quick glance with Jenny he stepped away as he answered, speaking quickly and quietly to the person on the other end.

He spun around suddenly, his expression shocked, and he finished the conversation quickly, locking eyes with Jenny. Slowly he hung up the phone and slid it back into his pocket, his eyes never leaving hers.

"That was Abby. They found a pair of legs. And DiNozzo's fingerprint at the scene."

* * *

_A/N: I'd consider feeling guilty for the cliffy if you all didn't know what happens next. _

_So I need to apologize for how long this chapter took. Basically it just didn't work. I'm not a huge fan of writing fights and such and so doing so was kind of hard. On that same not I'm not sure if it was really up to par, but I'm hoping it was okay. Though, I am going to need some material for other fights, big or small, so any suggestions would be wonderful. (And before you even suggest it, Hollis is going to come in, but there isn't really going to be a fight, sorry.)_

_I think that's about it. Oh! I'm out of town next week, so there definitely won't be any updates, but I'll try to write out the next chapter, should be easy since it's an episode. I'm going to try to get back into some kind of writing schedule. Summer's almost over so it should be easier._

_On a slightly random note: Apparently my dad decided to get me a lotto ticket for my 18th birthday. However, he also seems to be convinced that I was born in 95. Not really sure how that one works, I'm starting to wonder if there's something they're not telling me... Probably not. Though that is a good story idea... hmm..._

_Okay, I'm finished now. Hope you enjoyed. My apologies once again for the wait._

_=] Kiko_


	15. Chapter 15

_A/N: Hey all. I know it's been a while, and I am truly sorry for that. A brief explanation should you be looking for one: Way, way back, as I was starting to write this chapter, I got the news that my mother was going to marry a rapist. Needless to say, any and all desire I had for writing go wiped out pretty quickly. By the time I did want to write again, I had started college and a new job that sucks up ALL MY TIME.  
So I apologize.  
On a better note, I start winter break tomorrow, so I should have quite a bit more time to write. And I think I've finally got things sorted out enough for next semester. _

_Disclaimer: Not mine. Well, Alana is. But no one else._

* * *

By the time they arrived at the Navy Yard, Tony was sitting at his desk, head in hands as he stared at a paper there. Abby and McGee stood with him; Ziva sat at her desk watching them.

"DiNozzo! What are you doing?" Gibbs called as he, and Jenny, with Alana in her arms, made their way to the bullpen.

"Somebody's setting me up," Tony explained.

"Two surgically removed legs dumped into a training area. Do ya think?" Jenny stopped at the bullpen entrance while Gibbs continued to his desk.

"Yeah!"

Sighing, McGee cut in before the other agent could dig himself into a deeper hole than he was already in, "We're trying to make a list of all the people who hate Tony."

"Hate me? Nobody hates me," Tony denied quickly.

"Paula Cassidy," McGee stated.

"Pa'la?" Alana sat up straighter in Jenny's arms at the mention of the female agent.

"She's not here Lana," Gibbs rejoined Jenny, frowning slightly when she slumped into her mother once more.

"Wait! Paula knows Lana and I don't?" McGee cried.

"Yeah, McGee," Gibbs glared.

"Hey, hey, hey," Tony's shouts effectively brought all attention back to him, "People like me, I'm a nice guy."

"What about the, ah, woman who posted your picture on the Herpes alert website?" McGee reminded. Jenny immediately covered one of Alana's ears, pressing the child's head and other ear into her chest.

Tony's head shot up from the list he'd been looking over once more and he almost whispered, "Lieutenant Pam Kim."

"She _so_ went fatal attraction on you," Abby added.

Tony sucked in a breath, "Boiled the bunny."

"Oh," McGee snapped his fingers, "Don't forget about Mrs. D."

"Another girlfriend?" Ziva asked.

"No, she, uh, threatened to cut off his," McGee glanced at Alana and quickly stopped speaking, wiggling his pinky finger instead, "when Tony put her husband away for murdering his first wife."

"Speaking of wives, what about your ex-girlfriend Moni-cah?" Ziva leaned over her desk as she spoke.

"Well I always break up with them when I find out they're married, Zee-vah!"

Ziva sank back into her chair, on her face a look of mock indignation.

"Enough!" Gibbs called out loudly as he strode back to his desk, and started going through drawers.

Almost as soon as he had spoken, Ziva was jumping back to her feet shouting, "The personnel in the evidence garage!"

Tony let his pencil drop back onto his desk and rolled his head towards Ziva in an exaggerated motion, "What about 'em?"

"They hate you," Ziva shrugged.

"She's right, you never wait your turn to check in evidence," McGee informed Tony when the senior agent turned to him for support.

"And women do not appreciate appreciate being called," Ziva pause as she came around her desk, "baggy bunnies."

"Alright! DiNozzo," Gibbs slammed a pad of paper onto Tony's desk, making all four team members surrounding it to jump and effectively ending the conversation. "Eight years, three different forces."

"Well that's a lot of names and people to remember Boss," Tony almost whined.

Looking up, Gibbs met Jenny's gaze and rolled his eyes before quickly delegating out tasks, "Ziva, take the women. McGee, you take the men. I'll pull case files of the ones DiNozzo put away who are on the list."

Tony dropped his head into his hands until the end of Gibbs' statement filtered through his brain, "Wait a minute, you never do anything." Gibbs lifted a hand to headslap DiNozzo, but he caught sight of Alana out of the corner of his eye and dropped his hand. Tony, suddenly realizing his danger hurried on to say, "Because you're such a good delegator."

Gibbs gave Tony a look before dropping the pen he'd been using and going over to Jenny. They watched McGee and Ziva go to their desks and Abby hug Tony before hurrying off to the elevator. Taking Jenny by the elbow he led her to the alcove of the stairs. He smiled down at Alana when she looked up at him, and he leaned down to plant a kiss on her nose.

Straightening, he met Jenny's eyes. When she opened her mouth to speak Gibbs shook his head, "Not here."

Jenny sighed, but nodded all the same, "Okay, but we need to talk." Gibbs' eyebrows furrowed and Jenny hastened to add, "About the case."

Gibbs' face immediately relaxed and he nodded, "I need to check on Abs."

Having expected as much Jenny didn't protest. However, she did reach out to stop him before he could get too far away. Pulling him back to her she kissed him deeply, whispering, "I love you," when they broke apart. Gibbs just offered her a half smile and ruffled Alana's hair before turning in the direction of the elevators.

**NCIS**

When the elevator arrived on the floor to Abby's lab the first thing he noticed was the lack of music.

"Abbs?" he called out, not immediately seeing her. Abby came flying out of the back room at his voice. She went straight for him, practically leaping into his arms and proceeding to squeeze the life out of him. When her hug had eased enough for him to breath Gibbs said quietly into her ear, "Show me what you got, Abbs."

Abby broke off the hug immediately, grabbing Gibbs' hand and leading him over to her monitor, "The computer found three points from Tony's fingerprint to the sample, most prosecutors want eleven."

"Well, technically Abby," the voice of Chip spoke from behind them.

Abby let out a scream, spinning around that the sound of his voice, "Chip!"

"Sorry… Abby," though he said it, Chip didn't seem at all apologetic, "I was just saying that the, ah, minimum to go to court is one." Abby stared at him, looking more like a lost little puppy in that moment than Gibbs had ever seen her. "Uh, I'm just saying that, you know, people have been convicted on less," Chip came around the table as he spoke, stopping directly before Abby.

Gibbs eyed him rather suspiciously; if this man made his girl cry then he'd be out on his tail no matter how good he was. Chip was careful to avoid Gibbs' gaze, focusing instead on Abby. Abby eventually turned back to the computer. She tapped silently away on the keys, deepening Gibbs' frown.

But before he could turn on her lab assistant Abby spoke up, "Okay, I've scanned the molds Ducky made of Tony's mouth into the computer. The program uses laser scans of 3D objects to create 3D images for comparison."

"The computer generate a holo-volume overlay," Chip added, "measures intertooth spacing, dental arc, tooth thickness—"

"Okay!" Gibbs cut the man off sharply, "Why?" He saw the slight smirk form on Abby's face and couldn't quite keep back the grin.

"Ducky found a bite mark on one of the legs," Abby explained, "The actual mark had been cut off, but he managed to get an impression off the underlying tissue. We're gonna run Tony's teeth against it."

"Okay. Do it," Gibbs nodded towards the computer and Abby turned back to it immediately.

An image popped up on the plasma and Gibbs moved closer to it as Abby dictated, "Here is Ducky's muscle tissue scan. A little 3D magic for clarity… And I give you the killer's incisors. Next step. And, don't worry Gibbs. The chances of even one of Tony's teeth matching are like a hundred thousand to one."

Gibbs looked back at her over his shoulder and nodded, wondering if she was trying to reassure him or herself. "Do it Abby."

She clicked away on her keys and an image of a mouth appeared above the tissue scan, slowly descending to the bite. The instant the mouth image touched the skin teeth began turning green, little yellow lines with "Match" written next to them popping up in each tooth.  
Abby and Gibbs both stared at the screen, frozen in utter horror. It wasn't until Gibbs heard Abby loose a strangled sob that he was able to move again. He hurried to her side, wrapping her in his embrace, rocking and shushing her as she choked back sobs.

Slowly, Abby calmed and Gibbs lifted her face back up so that they could make eye contact. It was only in that moment that Gibbs realized Chip had disappeared once more. Dismissing it, as he really couldn't care less where the man got to, Gibbs turned his attention back to Abby. "Tony didn't do this Abbs. He's being set up. We'll get 'em. I promise."

Slowly, Abby nodded. Gibbs smiled his half smile and leaned forward to kiss her forehead before heading towards the elevator.

**NCIS**

To Gibbs' great relief, Cynthia wasn't at her desk and he took a moment to compose himself. While he wouldn't admit it to anyone, this had him rattled. With a sigh, Gibbs scrubbed a hand down his face.

Right now, he wanted comfort from Jenny, but he knew that couldn't happen. He was sure that, until this whole mess was sorted out his fiancé would stay firmly hidden behind the Director and he didn't think even Alana would be able to bring her out.

With a deep breath Gibbs opened the door. He wasn't at all surprised to see Jenny sitting at her desk, glasses on, pen in hand, and files before her. Alana was seated on the couch, a child's keyboard on the table before her that Gibbs recognized but had forgotten he owned.

Alana's head shot up when Gibbs entered the room. Upon recognizing that it was Daddy, Alana smiled widely but didn't stop in her playing. A faint smile on his face, Gibbs turned back to Jenny in time to see her own smile disappearing.

"Jen," he stated tonelessly.

"Jethro," she returned, just as toneless.

They stared at each other for what seemed to be several long minutes but could just have easily been a few short seconds. Finally Jenny broke their gaze, having obtained as much information from him as she needed.

With a sigh she stood up, "Jethro, I know DiNozzo didn't do this." Gibbs opened his mouth in attempt to cut her off, but she didn't notice, taking off her glasses before slowly making her way around the desk. "But I also know that it would be political suicide if we got caught investigating one of our own agents." Gibbs tried to cut her off again, turning as she began to circle the room. But, again, she didn't notice, "Appearances matter, Jethro. In this world, sometimes more than facts! It could ruin the agency. Look at Robert Novak and the CIA!"

He frowned a little to hide his smile, she seemed almost proud of herself for that example. He was pretty sure she had made her point by now, but could also see that she was still fully engaged in argument mode and remained silent.

Jenny rested her palms on the conference table, leaning on it slightly, "You have a responsibility to your man, I know that. But I have a responsibility to the _entire_ agency."

She was practically starting to repeat herself now. Really not wanting to stand here for the next hour it would take for her to wind down and get to the point Gibbs finally cut in, "Jen—"

"I'm not forgetting the time I stepped in it, and you covered my tail until I could get out of it. But that was alone, undercover, and in the field. Half of NCIS already knows about his. I know what you have to do Jethro, and I won't stop you. But officially, I am suspending you from investigating this further and I am turning it over to the F.B.I!"

They had come full circle now, Jenny even going around her desk only to stop her circling a foot in front of him. "I know," Gibbs spoke softly; trying to calm her back down so he could ask what he needed, "One request—"

"I'll see that Fornell runs the investigation," she cut him off. "I always could read your mind," she added, the look on her face smug.

"No," Gibbs shook his head. Considering that his request had absolutely nothing to do with who ran the investigation, she'd done a pretty poor job of reading his mind. He'd been expecting the Director when he walked into her office, and he'd gotten her. But there had been an edge that suggested that Jenny had not been able to bury herself as far behind her professional mask as usual. They'd dealt with cases like this before, and even though DiNozzo was practically family, it shouldn't have made much of a difference.

Something was definitely wrong.

Jenny was staring at him when he came back to the present, "No?"

"No Jen," Gibbs shook his head. Jenny's expression darkened and Gibbs reached out to grab her shoulders as much to calm her as to keep her from moving away. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong," Jenny scoffed, attempting to move away.

Gibbs tightened his grip on her, "Jen. Something's wrong. I know you."

For a moment Jenny glared at him, and Gibbs worried that maybe he hadn't apologized enough this morning. Sure, he knew that he'd have more to go when it came to apologizing, but he'd thought he'd done enough that getting through a day of work should have been no problem. Finally, Jenny sagged slightly in his grasp. Tears welled up in her eyes as she thrust herself against him. Without hesitation Gibbs wrapped his arms around her, letting her cry silently for a time.

When he felt her reach up to wipe away the tears, Gibbs began rocking slowly. Stroking a hand down her hair he whispered, "What's wrong Jen?"

"I don't know," she whispered back, her voice still choked with tears. The words seemed to break the slight calm that had descended upon her, and the tears started once more. "I don't know," she repeated, the distress she was feeling making her voice crack.

"Okay," Gibbs whispered, "It's okay." He pulled her even closer to him. One of Jenny's arms wrapped around his waist, holding both of them in place, her other hand gripped the lapel of his jacket so hard her knuckles were turning white.

Rubbing her back Gibbs told her, "When this is over we'll go away. Just the three of us."

"Jethro, I have an agency to run, I can't just leave." She found herself grinning through the tears.

"Christmas then," Gibbs amended quickly.

Jenny nodded slowly, taking several deep breaths to calm herself down. Wiping a hand under her eyes she leaned away from Gibbs slightly, "I can live with that." She kissed him quickly when he grinned down at her. Breaking the kiss just as quickly, as she needed to get to work as much as he did, she turned back to the desk, "I have to call the FBI, and your daughter wanted a word with you earlier."

Gibbs caught her as she tried to move away and pulled her back for one more kiss. He flashed her another grin as they parted and let go. Jenny didn't waste any time in turning around and flouncing back to her desk, knowing full well that Gibbs would be watching.

Sure enough he was still staring at her when she picked up the phone, and he didn't move until she started speaking.

Jenny watched Gibbs take a seat next to Alana and begin pressing buttons on the keyboard while she spoke to the FBI. The phone call was surprisingly short and Gibbs looked up the moment she put the phone down. Their eyes locked and for a long moment they simply stared at each other before Jenny inclined her head in a short nod.

Gibbs leaned over and kissed Alana's forehead as he stood and made his towards the door. He slowed just enough when he reached Jenny's desk to reach out and grab her hand. She squeezed his fingers briefly and flashed him a smile, letting go of his hand almost a quickly as she had taken it.

**NCIS**

Gibbs had only been at his desk a few minutes when Abby came up from her floor. She hurried over to Tony's desk, giving him a good hug before leaning against the cubicle wall and engaging him in conversation.

They appeared to be arguing quietly when Tony called out, "Hey Boss, c'mere." Only just managing to keep from rolling his eyes, Gibbs tossed his pen down and rounded his desk for the senior agent's. He'd indulge Tony for now because the man was going to be looking for any way to relieve his anxiety.

Gibbs had only just made it to Tony's desk when he heard the ding of an arriving elevator and Abby's muttered, "Oh… This is not good."

Fornell strode into the building, another agent trailing behind him. He stopped just before the circle of desks, "Gibbs. DiNutso." He paused a moment before identifying the dark skinned man behind him, "This is Agent Sachs."

There was another awkward pause and Gibbs quickly rounded Tony's desk, indicating with a nod of his head that Fornell should follow him to the window. "He's being framed," Gibbs asserted the moment Fornell joined him.

"I believe you," Fornell told him, "I've been there myself Jethro. I'll take care of him."

"I know," Gibbs assured, "But I want to be kept in the loop."

"Oh now I'm hurt. Saying you don't trust me?"

"Whoever set this up, Tobias, is a pro. If this were to go to court right now, DiNozzo wouldn't stand a chance."

"Well I gotta take him into custody for questioning." The way Gibbs looked at him was almost a smile and Fornell knew better than to insist on taking Tony. Biting back a groan he muttered, "Or… I guess, we could question him here." This time Gibbs did smile, complete with lifting both eyebrows in a way that had Fornell suppressing an amused groan.

Expressions sobering once more, Gibbs led the way back to Tony's desk, "Tony. Fornell's gonna question you."

"You mean interrogate me," Tony grumbled as he stood.

"Question," Gibbs insisted, lowering his voice, "Draw it out."

"After we talk to Agent DiNozzo we'll need to requisition any evidence involved in the case," Agent Sachs spoke up, drawing icy stares from everyone in the room as he attempted and failed to appear competent and in control. Even Fornell stare at his underling as Tony made his way out of the bullpen and towards interrogation. Fornell locked eyes with Gibbs, barely resisting the urge to shake his head in annoyance before turning to follow Tony.

Gibbs watched them leave, Tony and Fornell striking up a conversation instantly as Sachs trailed behind. As soon as they were out of sight he turned back to his team, inquiring about their evidence. The team hurried to create duplicates and make sure that they still had everything they would need to clear Tony.

**NCIS**

Several hours later, Gibbs stood in the hallway to interrogation, Fornell with him.

"US Attorney's gonna see this as a heinous crime Jethro," Fornell kept his voice quiet as he paced.

"It is a heinous crime, Fornell. Tony didn't do it."

"Without an alibi…" Meeting Fornell's eyes, Gibbs sighed. He knew where the other man was headed, and as much as he may not like it, there wasn't much he was going to be able to do. "I'd be remiss if we didn't detain him. People are going to think we're orchestrating a cover up."

Gibbs leaned his head back against the wall, he did _not_ like it. But it was the right move, the only move. So he pushed himself off the wall, nodded and made his way over to interrogation.

Tony stood up when he walked in, "Finally, how did I do?"

"Fine."

"Fine?" the senior agent looked insulted, "I thought I was Oscar material."

"Fornell's not gonna book you."

Tony flicked his eyes over to Fornell as he came in behind Gibbs, "Uh huh."

"But he is going to take you into custody until we figure out a few things."

The look on Tony's face was almost more than he could take and he sighed internally, wondering how exactly he planned to stay strong through this thing. Unbidden, his thoughts turned to what would happen if they were unable to clear Tony.

Watching him walk down the hallway with Fornell, he was suddenly struck with the horrible image of him being led away after trial. The possibility of him being convicted so real in this moment that it was staggering.

He was grateful that Tony didn't turn back, but still he waited until the two agents had turned the corner before heading off.

**NCIS**

Jenny and Alana were sitting on her couch reading a book when Gibbs walked in sometime later. He had stopped by the lab and ended up consoling Abby, then checked in on the progress the others were making before coming up. Jenny glanced up, giving him a brief smile, before looing back down at the book, giving no other indication that she had seen him. Gibbs leaned back against the wall, listening as Jenny continued reading, Alana occasionally joining in on words she recognized.

When they finished the book Jenny put it away, nudging Alana toward the door when she protested.

Alana's eyes lit when they landed on Gibbs. "Daddy!" she shouted, vaulting over the coffee table, much too excited to go around.

Gibbs' face turned from excitement to stern at Alana's actions. But he hesitated, looking to Jenny in slight apprehension.

Jenny's eyes widened slightly as the reason for Gibbs' reluctance to reprimand Alana dawned on her. In the past, Gibbs had most likely been the only true authority figure Alana recognized, and as such he would have been the one to set out ground rules and handle discipline. Jenny knew that Alana would continue to look to Gibbs for that stability and guidance, but as she was generally a good kid, such action would rarely be needed. It was by that same note that made it impossible for Jenny or Gibbs to predict how Alana would react to Gibbs' typically stern but gentle reprimands.

Standing slowly, Jenny called out, "Alana." At the sharp tone her mother used, Alana wheeled around quickly, her hand clenching behind her back, lower lip between her teeth. Jenny glanced up at Gibbs, telling him silently to back her up before turning to Alana, "You know better than to run over the furniture." Eyes still fixed on the floor, Alana nodded.

"Lana, what do you say?" Gibbs asked.

"Sorry Mommy," Alana mumbled, her eyes flicking up just in time to see her mother nod solemnly.

"Did you break anything?" Gibbs asked, crouching down some. Hesitantly, Alana shook her head. "Are you sure?" Again, Alana shook her head. Nodding to himself, Gibbs stood, nudging Alana forward and instructing, "Go check."

Alana scrambled forward, dropping to her knees before the coffee table. She gripped the table edges as she leaned forward to examine the table carefully. Once she was satisfied she pushed herself up and turned back around to face her father.

"I didn't breaked anything Daddy," she informed him. Gibbs nodded calmly, indicating Jenny with his head. Alana turned to her mother once more, arms wrapping around behind her again, "I really is sorry Mommy."

Crouching down, Jenny smiled, "I know sweetheart. Just as long as you know not to do it again." Alana nodded vigorously, and Jenny rocked forward to place a gentle kiss on her daughter's forehead. Standing once more, Jenny turned to Gibbs, "How is everyone holding up?"

Gibbs rubbed at the back of his head with a sigh. "Abby's having a crisis, Ziva and McGee are working, Ducky…" Gibbs trailed off with a shrug.

Jenny nodded in understanding, "DiNozzo?"

"Fornell took him in. I'll bring him some food in a bit."

"Can I come Daddy?" Alana piped up, repeating herself as both adults looked down, "Can I come bring Tony food too?"

Gibbs glanced from the hopeful expression on Alana's face to Jenny. "I don't know," Jenny spoke slowly. Alana's face fell almost immediately; she understood that that answer, in that tone was just about as good as a no. Pursing her lips, Jenny looked up at Gibbs, "It might not be a good idea for Lana to see Tony there. But I also think that seeing her would lift his spirits some…" she trailed off looking uncertain.

Gibbs nods to Jenny and kneels so that he is at the same height as Alana. "Lana?" he waits until he's certain that he has her entire attention. When Alana has turned completely to face him, Gibbs continues, "Do you know where Tony is?"

Alana looks at him in confusion, "Did Tony get sick and go to the doctors again Daddy?"

Gibbs shook his head, though he couldn't keep the slight smile off his face. "Tony got in trouble and Abby, McGee, Ziva, and your mom and I are working to get him back out. But Uncle Toby had to put Tony in lock up so that we can all do our jobs."

Alana's eyes went wide, "Uncle Toby gived Tony a time out?"

Muffling her laughter, Jenny crouched down next to Gibbs, "Something like that sweetheart. Except putting Tony in time out is a little different. You can't just make Tony sit on a couch, so Uncle Toby had to put him in an empty room without walls so they can see him at all times."

"But how come Daddy has to make Tony not in trouble no more?" Alana stared at her parents in confusion.

"Because," it was Gibbs that answered, "Tony didn't do anything wrong. A bag guy did, but he made it look like Tony was the bad guy so now we have to prove that Tony's good."

Alana nodded solemnly, "Okay Daddy. C'n we bring Tony food now?"

"In a bit," Gibbs stood, offering a hand to Jenny and pulling her up next to him, "I'm gonna check on the team. Be back soon."

**NCIS**

Gibbs was back sooner than any of them had expected, "Ziva's gonna interview Lieutenant Pam Kim, McGee's looking for George Stewart."

Jenny nodded, she was sitting behind her desk once more, Alana curled up in the corner of the couch talking to Teddy. Making one last mark on her paper and closing the file, Jenny looked up at Gibbs, "Their connection to Tony?"

"Lieutenant left her fiancé to date Tony. Didn't end well. Stewart, fired for contaminating blood samples, Tony caught him."

Jenny nodded once more, digesting the information. She glanced over at Alana, making sure the girl was still occupied. Turning back to Gibbs she asked quietly, "How are they?"

Gibbs lifted one shoulder in a shrug, "Ziva and McGee are working. Abby's upset."

"Understandably," Jenny sighed. She looked over at Alana once more, "I'll go check on Abby while you take Alana to see Tony."

Gibbs nodded, rounding the desk quickly and placing a gentle kiss on Jenny's forehead. He didn't linger long, and continued back around the desk towards the couch, "C'mon Lana. We're gonna bring Tony lunch."

Alana's head shot up at the news and she was off the couch in a second. Turning back to the couch, she placed Teddy down carefully, "You stay there Teddy." She pointed her finger at the bear and waited a moment to be sure that she was obeyed. When she was sure that Teddy wasn't going anywhere, she spun around and ran across the room to her mom. She didn't slow any, and had thrown herself across Jenny's knees and hugged her tight around the waist before Jenny could even react.

With a good-natured laugh Jenny watched as Alana raced back to Gibbs and took his hand in her un-casted one.

As soon as they had left, Jenny checked over her desk to make sure that everything was in place and slipped out of the office. She nodded to Cynthia, and made her way down to Abby's lab.

Abby was flitting around the lab when Jenny got there, but the older woman could tell that she wasn't really doing anything. Crossing her arms, Jenny leaned against the doorjamb, watching Abby and waiting to be noticed. When several minutes passed without Abby's notice, Jenny pushed herself off the door and cleared her throat.

Abby spun around immediately looking flustered. "Director!" she all but shouted, but didn't move from her place.

"Abby," Jenny returned coolly. For a long moment they simply stared at each other, silent. Finally, Jenny couldn't take it anymore, "How are you holding up Abbs?"

"I'm fine, Director," Abby nodded twice at her statement.

Jenny tried not to sigh and took a step closer to the usually exuberant scientist, "Not Director right now Abby. I just want to make sure you're okay."

Abby seemed to deflate a little as soon as Jenny spoke, and a moment later she was in her arms. Jenny could feel Abby shaking and couldn't help but hope that she wasn't crying; the thought of Abby crying was just as unbearable as the thought of Alana crying.

"What if we can't clear Tony?" Abby muttered into Jenny's shoulder, "What if all this evidence is all we can find and Tony still goes to jail for murder. Tony's not a murderer! He can't go to jail!"

Abby's shaky muttering had turned to a quiet wail as she continued speaking, and Jenny rocked her slowly, whispering hushing noises in her ear. Slowly, Abby calmed back down, and Jenny pushed her away just enough to see the younger woman's face. Abby's eyes were full of tears, and she had streaks down her cheeks from her makeup. Jenny watched Abby's lower lip continue to tremble, and wasn't able to hold her away any longer. Pulling Abby back into her embrace, Jenny just let her cry.

"Tony is going to be fine," Jenny told Abby, even as she continued to cry, "You'll find something Abbs, you always do. We all have complete confidence in you. You'll find something."

Abby nodded into her shoulder, though she didn't pull away just yet, and Jenny continued to hold her, knowing that was all she really needed right now.

**NCIS**

Gibbs made Alana wait just outside while he brought the pizza in to Tony. It gave Gibbs a chance to spend a little one on one time with his senior agent, giving the men a little time to just get it all out.

It wasn't until Tony asked, "I'm not getting out of this, am I boss?" that Gibbs crouched down. Alana shot to her father's side, as that was their pre-arranged signal. Tony made his way to the bars of his cell and crouched before father and daughter, Gibbs turned to Alana and motioned with his hand. Alana understood and reached through to smack Tony upside the head.

Tony chuckled, "You're not supposed to do that Gibblet. Only your dad can."

"Nuh uh!" Alana shook her head furiously, "Daddy tolded me to."

Tony's eyes widened and he turned to Gibbs with a mock wounded look on his face, "Boss!" Gibbs just glared back at his agent and Tony tried not to gulp. "Yes Boss, thank you Boss."

Gibbs gave Tony a half smile and stood. Tony had gotten out his frustrations and been set straight, it was time for them to leave.

**NCIS**

The next time Gibbs saw Jenny, he was standing by interrogation talking to Ziva about her interview with Lieutenant Kim.

"I saw Lieutenant Kim leave," Jenny stated when they both turned to her, "She have an alibi?"

"No, she framed DiNozzo and we let her go," Gibbs growled.

Shooting Gibbs a glare, Jenny turned to the third member of their little group, "Ziva, Lana was hoping that you would go see her for a little bit. She's down with Ducky."

Understanding the dismissal for what it was Ziva pushed herself from the wall, "Gibbs, Director."

Jenny and Gibbs both watched her walk away until she had turned the corner, then turned back to each other.

"So George Stewart is—"

"He's next on my list," Gibbs interrupted.

"You know, there's no reason to be petulant Jethro," Jenny told her fiancé mildly. She bit her tongue in order to leave it at that statement and not start another argument.

"It's pissed Jen. You know what, you can drop the director act," Gibbs shot back.

Apparently, he had no such qualms about fighting.

Deciding that if he was just going to push for an argument, she was going to oblige him Jenny growled back, "You think my job is an act?"

"No, not all of it," Gibbs straightened a little, raising his voice, "Ass kissing on the hill is a skill!"

"So is castration."

"I wear a cup."

They stared at each other for a moment, glaring. Deciding she'd had enough of the not-so-friendly comebacks, Jenny pulled out the paper she'd been wanting to give Gibbs when she first arrived.

He took it from her, still glaring. Though his expression softened some as he looked over the paper. He had a pretty good idea what she had just given him, but still had to ask, "What is this?"

"George Stewart's alias and work address. I managed to find it between kissing asses and taking care of our daughter." With that, she spun on her heel and walked away.

Gibbs opened his mouth to shout after her, but decided it would be better not to, and shut it once more. She had won this one, and to say any more would just make things worse.

**NCIS**

It was past midnight when Gibbs reappeared in Jenny's office with the news that Tony had been booked.

Alana was asleep on the couch once more and Jenny was longing to join her. However, with everything that had happened in the last few days, she was horribly behind on paperwork and couldn't put it off any longer. So, Jenny was still sitting at her desk when Gibbs walked in.

His announcement had caused a flurry of activity. They were all burning the midnight oil now, caffeine forgotten and no longer needed in the sudden anxious energy flowing through each of them at just how real the threat to their little family had become.

Fifteen hours later, their work paid off. They had found their Jane Doe, and George Stewart: proving Tony's innocence and arresting their culprit all at once.

Now, Alana sat on Tony's lap as he regaled her with his stories of the horrors of prison. McGee, Ziva, and Ducky all stood around them wearing incredulous smiles, but unwilling to interrupt the stories when Alana seemed to be having such a good time.

Tony's head shot up, his story petering to a halt as Gibbs stopped just in front of him. "Didn't doubt you for a second Boss!" Tony scrambled to cover himself in case Gibbs wasn't too happy about the stories he'd been telling Alana. "Well…" Tony's shoulder's shrugged up a little as he thought about his statement, "Maybe one second."

Much to everyone's surprise, Gibbs only offered him the usual half smile, "No, don't thank me. It was all Abby."

"The poor girl hasn't slept since this entire affair began," Ducky informed the others. His eyes followed Gibbs as the other man suddenly moved away from the group. When he realized that Jenny was making her way down the stairs, Gibbs' departure made much more sense.

"Where is she?" Tony asked, referring to Ducky's statement about Abby. He'd been looking forward to seeing the excitable Goth and was rather disappointed that she wasn't here.

"She's probably passed on," Ziva said with a smile and a little laugh.

"The term is passed out," McGee informed her.

"Whatever! The girl is tired."

"I got the court records from Stewarts case against Baltimore."

The entire team turned at the sound of Jenny's voice, just in time to see her hand over a rather large folder to Gibbs.

"You're a little late Jen," Gibbs said as he took it from her. The entire team stared at his tone and words, and Jenny stopped at the bullpen entrance as Gibbs continued towards his desk. Noting that Jenny was no longer beside him, he stopped and turned slowly back around to face her. "Uh… I mean thank you…" he trailed off awkwardly as Jenny continued to appraise him.

Tony's mouth fell open at the sign of uncertainty on his boss' face. He could never remember seeing Gibbs look so nervous.

"Better, Jethro," Jenny nodded, crossing the space between them. Gibbs seemed to sigh in relief and led her to his desk.

There was a moment of silence as the team stared after their bosses. Slowly, they all turned back to look at each other, their thoughts clear on all faces: this would take some adjusting to. But chatter started up again, and they were taken by surprise when Gibbs suddenly dropped the file he was holding and bolted for the stairs.

No one questioned it as they all bolted after him, Tony handing Alana over to Jenny so that he could have access to his weapon. They filed down the stairs and into the lab, guns at the ready, Jenny, Ducky, and Alana at the back.

"Abby!" Gibbs shouted and for a moment everything was silent. They all took in the lab, the things strewn about the floor, and Abby, slumped over in her chair. Dread was just beginning to build when Abby spun her chair around to face them and stood. She pointed over to the corner, and as the team all edged in they could see Chip trussed up in duct tape and struggling on the floor.

Turning to Jenny she almost whined, "Can I work alone now?"

Weapons were lowered as Jenny nodded her head slowly. Abby shot one last, disdainful look at Chip before launching herself at Tony.

"Good! Now we have to plan Thanksgiving, since we missed it."

* * *

_A/N: I hope is was okay. The next chapter shouldn't take nearly as long. Thanks so much to anyone who is still reading this. And special thanks to ladybugsmomma for her reminders to get my rear in gear and write!_


End file.
